310 jours, square Grimmaurd
by fantome-familier
Summary: 14 aout 1995. Harry passe la fin de ses vacances au Square Grimmaurd. Obligé d'y rester jusqu'au tragique évènement que l'on connaît, Sirius peine à trouver sa place au sein de l'Ordre. Témoin plus ou moins actif des activités de la résistance contre Voldemort, comment va-t-il vivre cette période qui, s'il n'avait pas connu Azkaban, lui semblerait la plus longue de toute sa vie ?
1. Chapter 1

_[Cette fiction suit la trame générale du tome 5 mais il y a quelques modifications de détails. Pour les personnages je modifie allègrement parce que cette saga manque cruellement de personnages queer ! ;) Mais j'essaye de conserver leur caractère de base, ou en tous cas, la vision que j'ai eu d'eux en lisant/regardant les œuvres. ]_

* * *

 _[note : en faisant une relecture, j'ai fusionné certains chapitres qui étaient trop courts. Du coup les chapitres mentionnés dans les 4 premières reviews ne correspondent plus au "nouveaux" numéros de chapitres. Pardon pour ça ! Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé ces commentaires et suivent cette fiction._ _ _C'est la toute première que j'écris, alors les retours font toujours plaisir et aident à s'améliorer :) ]__

* * *

.

Au son de ses pieds claquant précipitamment sur le sol de la cuisine, il était facile de deviner que l'adolescent se dépêchait de prendre la dernière place près de la cheminée.

-C'est de bonne guerre Harry ! lui lança Fred qui paraissait bien réveillé, malgré un clin d'œil qu'un observateur aguerri aurait pu noter moins vif qu'à l'accoutumée. Maaaais tu as pris la place de Georges : je serais obligé d'aider mon frère en cas de représailles. Solidarité familiale ! compléta-t-il la main sur le cœur, affichant un air désolé presque convaincant.

Encore trop brouillé de sommeil pour entamer une joute verbale, Harry se contenta de répondre d'un vague geste de la main ; versant par la même occasion la moitié de son lait à côté du bol qu'il venait de se sortir.

-Et merd…lin ! se rattrapa-t-il en voyant, du coin de l'œil, entrer le professeur McGonagall.

Bien sûr, il ne se trouvait pas sous son autorité pendant les vacances. Mais son enseignante dégageait un tel degré de maitrise d'elle-même – et ce en toutes occasions – qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir aussi gracieux qu'un dragon en plein bal du ministère au moindre relâchement.

-Professeur McGonagall ! Si tôt ? Du thé ? mitrailla Fred à l'attention de la nouvelle venue.

-Mr Weasley, quel accueil !... le salua l'intéressée de l'air mi-réprobateur, mi-résigné qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre face aux jumeaux Weasley. Il ne me semblait pas que 10h… 43 était une heure particulièrement matinale cependant, ajouta-t-elle en sortant ostensiblement sa montre. Toutefois je prendrais volontiers un thé, merci. Votre mère m'attend.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, Fred se mit à hurler :

-MAMAN ! Le professeur McGonagall est là pour toi !

-Je descends ! entendit-on en haut des escaliers. Et offres lui du thé !

-Aaa vos ordres ! barytonna Fred en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry – plus énergique cette fois-.

Celui-ci était pour sa part en train d'échanger un regard avec sa professeure qui semblait s'alarmer d'un tel volume sonore à moins d'un mètre d'elle.  
Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle opta définitivement pour une retraite stratégique vers une autre pièce et prit congé ; non sans lancer un regard sévère au t-shirt tâché de lait d'Harry pour faire bonne mesure.

La voyant partir Fred se précipita pour la suivre et en profita pour remettre sur le tapis la confiscation de son lot de « baguettes bavantes » par Rusard en janvier dernier. Criante injustice qui me semblait pourtant pas, cette fois encore, émouvoir la directrice des Gryffondor.

Une fois le calme revenu, Harry se leva pour aller chercher des tartines en grommelant.

-Tu parles tout seul ?

-HA ! Ho, salut Hermione, sursauta l'adolescent.

-McGonagall est ici ? intervint Ron en entrant à son tour. J'ai entendu l'annonce délicate de mon frère.

-Oui, elle vient d'arriver.

-Et elle t'a vu dans ce vieux pyjama ? pouffa Ron. Elle ne t'a pas enlevé 150 points pour tenue inappropriée ?

-Presque !.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait ici ce matin n'empêche..

-Ta mère voulait lui transmettre quelque chose qu'un des informateurs de l'Ordre lui a dit, avança Hermione en s'asseyant, une tasse de thé fumant à la main.

-Ment…ai….a ? répondit Ron la bouche si pleine de céréales qu'Harry se demandait comment un mot pouvait en sortir sans que l'ensemble ne tombe sur la table.

-Quoi ? fit Hermione, essayant de réprimer son dégout.

-Je disais : comment tu sais tout ça ? retenta son ami après avoir finalement avalé sa bouché.

-Ginny me l'a dit. Elle a entendu vos parents discuter hier soir sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, elle précisa :

-Mais elle n'en a pas entendu plus. Ils parlaient plus par allusions qu'autre chose.

-D'autres vont venir ?

-Le professeur Lupin, il me semble.

-Elle sait tout ! sourit Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

Sortant de ses pensées en entendant le nom de son ancien professeur, ce dernier ne put que sourire confusément en retour ; ne sachant pas précisément ce dont il était question. Comprenant le pourquoi du comment grâce à la suite de la discussion, il se réjouit à l'idée de cette visite et étala, avec enthousiasme, une généreuse dose de confiture sur son pain.

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les pronostiques que Ron envisageait pour le match de Quidditch opposant, dans quelques jours à peine, le Mali et l'Irlande. S'ensuivit un débat animé entre les deux amis, Hermione ayant, comme à son habitude, préféré lire le journal plutôt que de discuter Quidditch.  
Depuis la fois où Ron s'était moqué des loisirs moldus lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui expliquer les règles du handball, elle se tenait à l'écart de toutes conversations sur le sport avec lui. L'unique exception étant les matchs de l'école, mais elle gardait la face en prétendant qu'elle n'y assistait à ses côtés que pour soutenir Harry.

.

Son petit déjeuner achevé, Harry monta se préparer pour la journée.

Une fois dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, l'adolescent se décida à mettre un peu d'ordre. Il voulait prévenir Sirius de la bonne nouvelle, mais ne l'avait pas croisé en montant : peut-être n'était-il pas encore levé.  
Assis sur son lit, il considéra ses options : commencer par le linge étalé par terre, ou trier ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce ? Le linge pouvait attendre.  
Se décidant à faire une pile de ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour la rentrée, il se mit au travail. Au bout de quelques minutes toutefois, son petit orteil heurta un énorme livre à moitié dissimulé sous un meuble.

Réprimant un cri de douleur, il se mit à se masser le pied, en se demandant ce que ce fichu bouquin pouvait bien faire ici. Puis il se souvint.  
Peu avant son audience, un jour de grande colère. De nombreuses affaires avaient volé à travers la chambre, et Hedwige n'avait pas voulu le laisser approcher de sa cage pendant plusieurs heures tant elle avait été effrayée. Les flashs lui faisant revivre la nuit de la finale du tournoi des trois sorciers se faisaient moins récurrents à présent, mais cet après-midi là, il en avait été particulièrement envahit. Si l'on ajoutait à cela l'anxiété que lui avait causée sa convocation au ministère et le sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait ressenti avant de comprendre pourquoi ses amis ne l'avaient pas davantage contacté pendant le début de l'été, il était aisé de comprendre pourquoi il avait fini par exploser. Depuis le début de l'été la violence de ce qu'il ressentait l'impressionnait, mais moins que la rapidité avec laquelle sa colère pouvait redescendre tout à coup ; le laissant vide et bizarrement honteux de s'être tant emporté.

Rattrapé par le sentiment de culpabilité et d'impuissance qui lui collait à la peau depuis juin, il se recroquevilla sous sa couverture la plus lourde et, de fait, la plus sécurisante. La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé…

Pour essayer de penser à autre chose, il se concentra sur le vol des oiseaux qu'il voyait par la fenêtre et finit par entrer dans un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de réveils brefs et désagréables.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla complétement, en sueur d'être resté sous ses couvertures en plein été, il entendit l'agitation provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Ce devait être presque midi, et tous s'activaient surement en cuisine. Peut-être même que Lupin était arrivé.  
Songeant qu'une fois rafraichi par une bonne douche, il se sentirait mieux il commença à se trainer hors de son lit. De toute manière, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire d'autre... pensa-t-il amèrement.  
Son humeur était tellement changeante ces temps-ci qu'il avait souvent du mal à savoir par quel bout prendre les choses. Ses amis, Mr et Mrs Weasley et même Sirius, ne manquaient pas de lui dire de prendre patience, qu'il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais comment digérer de pareils souvenirs ? Comment gérer ce que cela impliquait ? Qui pouvait faire ça ? Sentant qu'il recommençait à se mettre en colère en ruminant, Harry ferma brièvement les yeux et, décidé, fonça vers la douche.

C'est un peu plus détendu, qu'il émergea de la salle d'eau. Enfilant rapidement des vêtements propres et une paire de chaussures qui commençaient à être trop petites, il s'élança vers le brouhaha familier qui filtrait à travers le plancher.

A peine arrivé en bas, Sirius l'accueillit par un grand sourire et Harry se fit la remarque que son parrain paraissait plus apaisé et bien moins bougon que la veille au soir. La nouvelle de la visite anticipée de son vieil ami y était probablement pour quelque chose.

-Ça va Harry ?

-Oui Sirius, pardon. Je suis juste un peu dans la lune. Et toi, tu …

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans l'agitation qui suivit l'entrée de Remus Lupin dans la maison.  
Le voyant les bras chargés de bagages, Sirius et Molly se précipitèrent dans le hall pour l'aider et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Content de revoir son ancien professeur et ravi de trouver son parrain de si belle humeur, Harry les rejoignit. Puis tous fuirent les hurlements du portrait de Mrs Black pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

.

Ce fut la vue du joyeux désordre qui s'était emparé du square Grimmaurd pendant le repas qui rasséréna finalement Harry : pour le moment il était entouré de ses proches et tous se portaient bien.  
Certes, Lupin semblait un peu pâle. Mais, la chose étant plutôt habituelle, cela ne suffit pas à inquiéter l'adolescent outre mesure. D'autant que lorsque celui-ci prenait la parole, il ne se privait pas de taquiner Sirius ou de participer à l'évocation des quatre cent coups que ses amis avaient pu faire lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard.  
Oui, tout allait bien.

Profitant de cette bulle d'apaisement, Harry rejoignit ses amis en bout de table qui regardaient Fred et Georges disputer une partie de bataille explosive. Hermione lui fit une place à ses côtés et il s'installa pour grignoter une des savoureuses tartes dont Mrs Weasley avait le secret. Bientôt, les deux frères firent preuve d'une telle mauvaise foi l'un envers l'autre qu'Harry et Ron partirent dans un fou rire. Discrètement cependant pour ne pas attirer les foudres des mauvais joueurs, déjà suffisamment énervés.

A l'autre bout de la table, Sirius demanda soudain :

-Penses-tu rester longtemps, Remus ? Tu as plus de bagages d'une équipe de Quidditch, ajouta-t-il amusé.

-En fait, s'assombrit Lupin, bon… Je voulais t'en parler plus tard mais je ne peux pas retourner dans mon ancien appartement. C'est… compliqué.

-Ça a un rapport avec ?... intervient Mrs Weasley d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui, oui, la coupa Lupin. Malheureusement il est toujours aussi compliqué de louer pour les gens comme moi…

-Loup-garous, Remus ! Tu peux dire le mot enfin ! s'exclama Sirius ; un peu trop fort cependant pour que les autres le croient aussi détaché qu'il ne voulait en donner l'impression.

-Ce qui ne change rien au fond du problème, soupira Lupin en fixant son verre.

-Je pense que Sirius sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu peux rester ici autant que nécessaire, reprit Mr Weasley, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

-Bien sûr, confirma Sirius. Tu le sais Remus, continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sans ouvrir la bouche mais posant une main sur le bras de son ami, Lupin acquiesça doucement.

Puis il changea brusquement de sujet :

-Et cette réunion ce matin, Molly ? Je n'ai pas pu venir à temps mais qui était là finalement ? Est-ce que vous avez pu découvrir des choses intéressantes ?

-Arthur, Minerva, Sirius et moi. C'était très informel. Et pour ta dernière question difficile de répondre. Mais venez dans le salon tous les deux, on ne va pas en discuter devant les enfants.

Surprenant le coup d'œil que Sirius lança à Harry en voyant qu'il les regardait à la dérobée, Mrs Weasley ajouta précipitamment :

-Ne relance pas le sujet s'il te plait !

-Bon, bon ! Je vous rejoins avec le café ! grommela-t-il en retour, en se dirigeant vers le cellier.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir venu, Harry remonta dans sa chambre.  
Content d'avoir profité d'un après-midi plus festif que d'habitude, il ressentait cependant le besoin de s'isoler régulièrement, et, avant de redescendre boire une tisane en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron, il souhaitait être un peu au calme. Seul.  
Néanmoins, le fait de trébucher dans un tas de T-shirt sales avant d'avoir pu seulement atteindre son lit, le décida à s'occuper d'abord de son linge. Ensuite, il pourrait lire tranquillement le « Passion Quidditch » que lui avait prêté Ginny.

Alors qu'il s'avançait lentement dans le couloir en surveillant que rien ne s'échappe de ses bras plus que chargés, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Sirius provenant de la petite pièce humide transformée, depuis le début de l'été, en buanderie supplémentaire.  
Parfait ! songea Harry, il allait pouvoir lui demander de lancer un sort de lessive pour lui ; cela irait plus vite et lui permettrait d'avoir ses affaires sèches dès le lendemain matin. Étonnamment plein de bonnes résolutions, il se promit, dans la foulée, d'enfin ranger ses vêtements dans sa valise pour ne plus envahir la chaise qui lui servait de garde-robe depuis qu'il était arrivé. En toute honnêteté, il devait convenir qu'il était à la source de conflits réguliers entre Ron et Ginny, car son manque d'organisation obligeait son ami à emprunter le tabouret de sa sœur, à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de s'installer devant le bureau. Ce que la plus jeune des enfants Weasley semblait prendre comme une attaque personnelle digne de représailles.

La pièce était plus sobre mais également beaucoup plus sombre que le reste de la demeure, car elle ne possédait pour toutes fenêtres qu'une petite lucarne, à la vitre couverte de poussière. Aussi, Harry du plisser les yeux avant de distinguer, par la porte entrebâillée, les silhouettes de Sirius et de Lupin se détacher de la pénombre environnante. S'apprêtant à ouvrir plus largement la porte à l'aide de son pied, il s'arrêta net en les voyant enlacés.  
Soudainement inquiet qu'une mauvaise nouvelle soit arrivée, il ravala pourtant sa question en réalisant que son ancien professeur était en réalité occupé à donner, très doucement, des baisers dans le cou de son parrain.

La voix de ce dernier se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce alors qu'il chuchotait :

-Je voudrais qu'on se voit plus, Remus. Tu me manques.

Puis il ajouta d'un ton hésitant :

-Ce serait plus simple pour toi de réellement emménager ici. Une chambre t'attend.

-Tu veux vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant ? répondit l'intéressé, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de l'autre. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu v…

-C'est que… Attends, arrête deux minutes.

S'écartant légèrement, puis regardant Lupin dans les yeux, Sirius reprit :

-Je sais que j'insiste. Mais… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses ma proposition. Si c'était simple pour toi, ce serait différent, seulement … tu t'épuises face à des gens qui ne veulent pas comprendre.

-C'est…

-Laisses moi finir. Pour être clair, je m'inquiète pour toi, Remus. Tu as l'air exténué : physiquement et moralement.

-C'était la pleine lune il y a quatre jours, Sirius, évidement que je suis fatigué ! répliqua vivement Lupin.

Après avoir laissé un moment de silence planer entre eux, il reprit :

-Je suis là pour le moment, et pour plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'apprécie ton offre, mais c'est juste que… J'ai besoin de ne pas être dépendant. Si j'habite ici en permanence, j'ai peur que…

-Mais de quoi bon sang, dit Sirius d'un air las.

-D'avoir l'impression que c'est par défaut ! Parce que je n'arrive pas à me loger ailleurs. Par mes propres moyens.

-C'est le quartier général, Remus. Ne serait-ce que pour l'Ordre, ce serait la chose la plus simple à faire avec le nombre de missions que tu remplis ! La plus logique. Et ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir besoin d'aide... reprit-il, agacé.

Lupin resta à le fixer de longues secondes puis tenta :

-Ecoutes… Nous en discuterons plus tard, tu veux bien ?

N'offrant pour toute réponse qu'un grognement inintelligible, Sirius reprit toutefois son compagnon dans ses bras.

-Serres moi fort, chuchota Lupin en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Tandis que son parrain s'exécutait, Harry reprit ses esprits honteux d'être resté sur le pas de la porte comme s'il espionnait.  
Le plus discrètement possible il tourna les talons et, son linge toujours en main, reprit la direction de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

.

.

Un peu sonné, Harry s'adossa à la porte close. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y réfléchir.

Il laissa tomber sa pile de linge sur le sol et s'assit dessus. Les mains crispées sous le menton, il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Sans succès.

Comme il sentait son sentiment d'impuissance revenir au galop, il se rappela une astuce dont lui avait parlé Hermione et saisit un morceau de parchemin. Muni d'un crayon de couleur à moitié cassé – sans doute à force de marcher dessus tant sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive était en désordre avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher – il commença à écrire. Remerciant silencieusement Hermione d'être qui elle était. Il râlait souvent à propos du côté studieux de son amie, mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle était très douée pour trouver des solutions et, s'il n'avait pas été du tout convaincu sur le moment, il devait admettre que son système l'aidait parfois à y voir plus clair.

A force d'écrire il se rendit compte qu'outre la gène d'avoir été un voyeur sans le vouloir, il ressentait un malaise diffus. Le fait d'avoir surpris son parrain, pensa-t-il en premier lieu il est la famille dont il se sent le plus proche, alors ce serait, en quelque sorte, comme si Ron surprenait ses parents. Etouffant un rire nerveux en imaginant la tête de son ami si une telle chose devait se produire, il tourna son parchemin et continua à poser ses impressions par écrit.

De l'envie ? Pas liée à eux, non. Il s'agissait de sa famille et de son ancien professeur, souligna-t-il avec une moue gênée. Mais, en étant honnête, est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais regardé d'autres garçons ?  
Non !  
Quoique.  
Il y avait bien des joueurs de Quidditch qu'il trouvait fascinants. Et, plus mystérieusement - et moins avouable - le sorcier qui posait pour la campagne de prévention contre les accidents magiques : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à deux fois l'affiche lorsqu'il passait devant le bureau de madame Pomfresh…  
Mais ce n'était que de la curiosité, non ? Sans doute liée à son manque d'expériences amoureuses, se précipita-t-il d'écrire, un peu affolé par l'idée que cela ne lui semblait pourtant pas un argument terrible. Et puis il y avait Cho. Elle lui plaisait, il en était sûr. Mais… est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose au juste ?

Peinant à continuer, Harry entama une série de gribouillages géométriques pendant de longues minutes, avant de reprendre subitement : car enfin il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était un peu vexé – voire en colère – que son parrain ne l'ait apparemment pas jugé assez digne de confiance pour lui parler. Ils étaient tout de même assez proches pour que Sirius lui dise si une bonne chose arrivait dans sa vie ! Non ?

Soudainement énervé en repensant à toutes les informations que ses proches lui avaient cachées depuis le début de l'été, il froissa son parchemin avant de le plaquer brusquement au sol.  
Trop d'émotions diverses. Bon sang, il voulait simplement s'isoler, ranger un peu, lire tranquillement. Et voilà, qu'il se retrouvait avec encore plus de questions et de ressentiment que le matin même : bien joué !... D'autant que de penser à Cho lui faisait presque systématiquement penser à Cédric ; ce qui n'était jamais de bon augure pour son moral.

-Merde ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Harry ? Tu es là ?

En entendant la voix d'Hermione, il se recomposa un visage plus neutre, respira profondément et entrouvrit sa porte.

-Oui ?

-Ben, tu fais quoi ? lança Ron avant que son amie n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

-J'arrive. Deux secondes. Je …j'attrape un pull.

-Tout va bien, Harry ?

-Oui, oui Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le naturel du ton qu'il parvint à employer sur cette dernière phrase le surprit lui-même.  
Il se demandait si ce qui le tracassait était le genre de sujet dont il pouvait parler avec ses amis, mais coupa rapidement court à ses réflexions. Il y penserait plus tard.  
Remarquant à peine Mrs Weasley qui les croisa dans le couloir, il emboita le pas à Ron et Hermione et dévala l'escalier.

.

.

Avertis de la proximité de Molly par le grincement aiguë de la porte de la chambre située en face de la buanderie, les deux hommes se séparèrent précipitamment.

-Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, lança Lupin. Je suis là ! ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers l'entrée de la pièce.

Pour donner le change, Sirius saisit quant à lui une chemise qu'il commença à plier d'un air concentré ; s'apercevant trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une des siennes.

-Pardon, Remus ! Ta porte était entrouverte, fit Mrs Weasley en venant à sa rencontre. Je te cherchais parce que Dumbledore vient d'arriver, il te demande.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi ?

-Non, je ne sais pas du tout.

-Je viens avec toi, intervient Sirius en s'approchant de Lupin.

-Ha, tu es là ! sursauta Molly, une main sur le cœur.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle dit :

-Dumbledore m'a précisé qu'il devait lui parler en privé.

-Mais…

-Désolé Sirius ! Ce n'est pas ma décision ! Je ne fais que transmettre le message ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en levant les mains en l'air. Puis d'ajouter :

-Par contre je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu tardes, Remus. Il ne peut pas rester très longtemps. Je l'ai fait s'installer dans le bureau bleu pour qu'il ne croise pas les enfants : ils seraient intenables.

Voyant Sirius commencer à suivre son ami, elle lui attrapa le bras :

-Ne complique pas tout sans cesse, s'il te plait….

Entendant cette remarque et voyant du coin de l'œil Sirius pâlir, Lupin intervint précipitamment :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'est sans doute rien. Attends moi plutôt dans ma chambre, je te raconterai ce que je peux.

Apparemment rassurée de ne pas être la seule à garder la tête sur les épaules, Molly sortit de la buanderie non sans lancer un coup d'œil mi-agacé, mi-désolé à Sirius. Malgré leurs différents elle comprenait en partie sa frustration de devoir constamment rester en retrait, tandis que les autres membres de l'Ordre se voyaient régulièrement confier des missions importantes.

.

Moins d'une heure s'était écoulée lorsque Lupin fut de retour dans sa chambre. En entrant, il avisa Sirius affalé sur le lit, manifestement occupé à déchiqueter, du bout de sa baguette, un pan de la tapisserie vieillotte qui couvrait les murs.

-Alors ? fit ce dernier d'un air boudeur.

-Mission…

-Déjà ? Mais la dernière était le jour de l'audience d'Harry !

-Il y a peine trois jours. Je sais, précisa Lupin en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Voyant son compagnon se prendre le visage dans les mains, Sirius demanda :

-Ca s'annonce compliqué ?

L'autre ne répondant pas tout de suite, il se redressa et d'un geste affirmé fit apparaitre un plateau sur la table de chevet.

-Tiens, prends un thé. Mets toi à l'aise, et racontes moi quand tu es prêt.

S'installant en tailleur sur le dessus de lit, Lupin commença son résumé, pendant que Sirius lui fourrait une tasse brûlante entre les mains.

-Il y a eu une vague d'agressions mineures – d'intimidations disons – dans le Sud-Est du Pays de Galles. Enfin il s'agit de rumeurs pour le moment mais, tu connais Dumbledore, il a des informateurs partout. Apparemment les soupçons se portent sur un groupe proche de Fenrir Greyback, et Dumbledore craint que ce soit les prémices d'une nouvelle alliance entre lui et Voldemort. Comme dans le passé.

-Ce sale clébard de Greyback ! cracha Sirius. Et Dumbledore veut t'envoyer te mêler à cette bande ?

-Non, non… Ce serait trop dangereux et trop précipité. Mais il espère que je puisse confirmer ou infirmer ce qu'il sait. Et nouer des contacts sur place.

-Flairer les tendances en somme…

-Exactement. Il faudrait que l'Ordre ait une idée du nombre de personnes susceptibles de se laisser influencer par les partisans de Voldemort, région par région. Et dans ce cas précis il semble que je sois la personne tout indiquée…

Ne sachant pas quoi dire sans risquer de transmettre ses inquiétudes à son vis-à-vis, Sirius se contenta de le regarder boire son thé, la mine sombre.

-Je dois partir demain dans l'idéal, lança Lupin avant que la question ne soit posée.

-Il a une stratégie ?

-Oui. Je dois voir les détails de dernières minutes avec Minerva et lui demain. Y aller sans tarder permettrait de savoir ce qui se trame avant que l'émotion - et donc l'agitation- ne soit retombée, vois-tu…

-Je vois.

-Je sais ! répliqua Lupin sur la défensive.

-Je n'ai rien dit, Remus ! reprit Sirius d'un ton vif mais qu'il voulait conciliant. Seulement, vu ton état, est-ce que quelques jours de plus ou de moins changeraient drastiquement les choses ?

-Mon état ? souffla l'autre sans comprendre.

-Tu es épuisé. Si j'étais toi je demanderais…

-Mais tu n'es pas moi, clôt Lupin en reposant sa tasse par terre. Je connais mes limites. Et puis je suis d'accord avec son raisonnement. Stratégiquement, le plus tôt est le mieux.

Après avoir ouvert et fermé la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de peser ses mots, Sirius lança de manière abrupte :

-Dans ces circonstances j'ai peur pour ta sécurité, Remus.

-Sirius Black a peur ? répliqua ce dernier d'un rire trop soudain pour ne pas sonner faux.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et voyant que son compagnon ne changerait manifestement pas d'avis, Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

Après un moment de silence, Lupin posa sa tête contre lui et murmura :

-Pardon d'être sur la défensive. J'ai un peu peur aussi, je dois dire. Mais, se précipita-il d'ajouter avant que l'autre ne parle, je sais aussi que c'est la chose à faire.

Puis, laissant à nouveau le silence s'installer, il sourit à part lui et ajouta doucement :

-Quel revirement, tu es celui qui pousse à la prudence ce soir.

Souriant en retour, Sirius s'allongea en travers du lit et tapota le tissu à côté de lui. Songeur, il finit malgré tout par détacher ses yeux du plafond pour les tourner vers son compagnon qui s'installait également :

-Ce soir tu te détends et tu te reposes. Si je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, je peux au moins t'éviter de ruminer.

Il caressa le visage de son compagnon, en insistant sur le pli soucieux qui se dessinait entre ses sourcils froncés, et chuchota :

-On va chasser ses rides de soucis…

-Ah oui ? répondit Lupin sur le même ton, avant d'attirer son compagnon à lui pour l'embrasser.

Profitant de ce moment de complicité tendre plus que bienvenu, il interrompit cependant leur baiser en sentant les mains de Sirius défaire son pantalon.

-Uniquement des câlins ce soir par contre, avertit-il dans un murmure.

Sirius suspendit son geste et passa à la place ses bras autour de Lupin qu'il gratifia d'un regard plein d'affection.

Au bout d'un moment, il demanda :

-Est-ce qu'un massage te ferait envie, mon Lunard ?

Sans un mot, Lupin acquiesça en roulant doucement sur le ventre.

Savourant le silence confiant qui les enveloppait, Sirius sentait avec plaisir son compagnon se détendre progressivement sous ses doigts.  
Au bout de quelque temps, il constata que ce dernier avait fini par s'endormir. Aussi, après avoir quitté délicatement le lit, il fit apparaitre une couverture, recouvrit sommairement Lupin et, soucieux, le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que Lupin s'éveillait lentement le lendemain, le souvenir de sa discussion avec Dumbledore se faufila désagréablement dans son esprit. Repoussant la lassitude qui menaçait de l'envahir, il se redressa et consulta la vieille horloge qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. De ce qu'il en avait compris, elle était héritée d'une obscure grand-tante de Sirius. Mais rien n'était moins sûr : les méandres généalogiques de cette famille lui semblaient toujours aussi compliqués que la première fois où Sirius lui en avait parlé lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école.

Constatant qu'il avait beaucoup trop dormi il s'extirpa de son lit, et, puisqu'il devait être à Poudlard trois heures après, se hâta de préparer sa valise. Le fait d'avoir été chassé de son logement la veille offrait au moins l'avantage que ses affaires étaient déjà rassemblées… il rit amèrement à cette pensée.  
Ayant transféré quelques vêtements et effets nécessaires au bon déroulement de sa mission dans un petit sac, Lupin se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui équipait sa chambre.

D'après Dumbledore, il ne devrait pas être absent longtemps et le prétexte d'une visite amicale lui permettrait de loger chez un contact de l'Ordre. Par contre, la deuxième partie de la manœuvre stratégique qu'ils avaient envisagée nécessiterait un second déplacement après l'été ; certainement pour une durée plus importante, et probablement en solitaire.  
Le directeur lui avait affirmé que la présente mission ne devrait pas excéder un maximum de deux semaines. Toutefois il n'avait pas osé entretenir de faux espoirs en le rapportant à Sirius, de peur d'un imprévu : nul besoin de risquer une déception, leurs morals respectifs lui semblaient déjà bien assez bas.

Tout en augmentant la température de l'eau, il se prit à repenser à la proposition que lui avait faite son compagnon. Bien sûr qu'il serait soulagé d'avoir un pied-à-terre stable, songea-t-il en soupirant. Et cela leur permettrait effectivement de se voir davantage et non plus seulement lorsqu'il était de passage au QG, à l'occasion d'un rapport de mission ou d'une réunion. Pourtant, il ne faisait que repousser toutes conversations approfondies à ce sujet. N'étant pas quelqu'un de fier, l'idée de capituler face à l'aigreur des sorciers ne supportant pas de louer à un loup-garou le rendait malade. En de trop nombreuses occasions, il s'était surpris à être désagréable avec Sirius à la simple mention du sujet et à ne plus prononcer un mot jusqu'à ce que ce dernier passe à autre chose. Force était de constater que tout cela finissait par entamer sa capacité à voir les choses de manière posée et réfléchie. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Happé dans ces considérations pour le moins moroses, il n'entendit pas frapper. Aussi il se retrouva, en mettant un pied sur le tapis de bain, nez à nez avec le visage aux traits tirés de Sirius, passé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Désolé ! Je venais simplement voir si tu étais réveillé. Et te prévenir : si tu veux manger avant de partir, nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à table.

-Oui, je descends. Je me suis réveillé tellement tard !

Lupin s'avança vers le lavabo pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux mouillés, puis reprit :

-Merci pour hier soir, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

-C'était fait pour, sourit Sirius. Bien, je ne t'embête pas plus, je redescends.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Excuses-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu tout à l'heure, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Ca ne fait rien ! Ca m'a permit de te reluquer, lança l'autre en accompagnant sa répartie d'un clin d'œil, tandis qu'il commençait à refermer la porte.

Esquissant un sourire forcé, Lupin se surprit à penser tout haut, en laissant échapper d'une voix morne :

-Oh je ne sais pas si le spectacle d'un vieux loup fatigué mérite qu'on s'y attarde tellement…

Stoppé dans son élan à cette remarque, Sirius hésita mais il finit par demander :

-Remus… Je peux rentrer ?

Celui-ci acquiesça, manifestement embarrassé que son compagnon ait été témoin de ce qui lui semblait maintenant une tirade d'auto-apitoiement ridicule.

-Ne fais pas attention, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, marmonna Lupin en tentant de prendre un air dégagé. N'en tiens pas compte…

-On se demande qui de nous deux est le plus maussade ces temps-ci…

Voyant que l'autre haussait les épaules et s'apprêtait -semblait-il - à minimiser à nouveau ses propos, il poursuivit :

-Ta valeur ne dépend pas de ce que la société sorcière te renvoie.

-Il faut dire ça à cette sangsue d'Ombrage et ses lois anti-lycanthropes, répliqua Lupin d'un ton démuni. Et à tous ceux qui les ont votées. Et qui les appliquent. Et les approuvent. Ce qui commence à faire du monde, tu avoueras…

-Au diable ceux-là ! s'exclama Sirius, appuyé sur la porte.

Il fixait le plafond comme s'il s'agissait du ministère tout entier, auquel il s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée. Puis, adoucissant sa voix, il ajouta en regardant le reflet de Lupin dans le miroir :

-Tu es aimé, Remus. Par moi, par tes amis de l'Ordre, par tous ceux qui te considèrent fiable, attentif, compétent, gentil…

Voyant ce dernier baisser les yeux visiblement ému, et inspecter le fond du lavabo comme s'il recelait un grand mystère, Sirius s'avança vers son compagnon :

-Quant à la question du « vieux loup » je dirais : 1) que l'on a sensiblement le même âge, qui n'est pas très avancé 2) que l'on pourrait me qualifier de « vieux cabot » dans ce cas. Mais je mordrais si quelqu'un le faisait… ajouta-il, cherchant à faire sourire Lupin.

Comme son compagnon relevait les yeux pour chercher son regard, Sirius poursuivit :

-Tu es désirable, Remus. N'en doute pas.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Lupin secoua la tête comme s'il pouvait ainsi chasser son embarras face à tant de compliments. Puis il se retourna pour prendre Sirius dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui comme s'il pouvait, par ce contact, lui transférer directement toutes ses pensées.

.  
.

Le départ précipité de Lupin surprit tout le monde ce jour-là. Harry, encore gêné par rapport à la veille, n'osa toutefois pas en demander la raison à son parrain. Sans compter qu'au vu de la mine sombre que ce dernier affichait, il doutait que ses questions soient bienvenues.

Il avait d'abord supposé que le rapprochement entre Sirius et Lupin datait du début de l'été, ce qui aurait expliqué qu'il n'ait pas été au courant. Cependant, sa confusion monta d'un cran en constatant qu'ils se dirent au revoir d'un simple geste de la main et que, par ailleurs, ils se comportaient en public comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Qu'était-il censé en conclure ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble ? Que leur relation remontait à l'été dernier ? Qu'elle précédait l'enfermement de son parrain à Azkaban ? Une petite voix lui disait bien que cela ne le regardait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. D'autant qu'une autre hypothèse venait avec les autres : est-ce qu'il se pouvait qu'ils soient obligés de se faire discrets ? Si les commentaires désobligeants des Dursley lui avaient appris très tôt que les relations non-hétérosexuelles étaient stigmatisées dans la société britannique en général, il aurait espéré que le monde sorcier soit plus ouvert. Peut-être s'était-il fait des illusions…  
Et si même au sein de l'Ordre ils n'en laissaient rien paraitre, cela voulait-il dire que ses membres, pourtant si gentils avec lui, pourraient se montrer rejetant ? A cette idée il sentit son estomac se nouer, et il du se faire violence pour penser à autre chose.

Par chance Tonks venait d'arriver, et, sous les ordres de Mrs Weasley, commençait à rassembler les troupes pour poursuivre le nettoyage de la maison. Harry, rapidement rejoint par Hermione, Ron et Ginny, se dirigea vers les étages.

La matinée passa assez vite, mais l'après-midi nettement moins, car ils étaient répartis dans différentes pièces. L'adolescent venait de passer une demi-heure à essayer de déterminer si la commode dont il s'occupait était remplie d'objets magiques, ou s'il s'agissait de bestioles dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier le cri. Ne parvenant pas à trancher, il renonça à ouvrir le tiroir et partit chercher Hermione. Celle-ci, agenouillée devant une vieille malle, cherchait à en ouvrir la serrure apparemment en vain. Il saisit sa chance de parler seul avec elle, mais ne savait pas comment orienter subtilement la conversation. Aussi, il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle lança spontanément en le voyant s'installer à côté d'elle :

-Je ne pensais pas que le professeur Lupin partirait si vite.

-Oui ! Moi non plus.

-Je voulais lui demander son avis sur quelque chose que j'ai lu au sujet du contre-sort au maléfice cuisant : l'auteur disait l'exact opposé de ce que le professeur nous a expliqué un jour en cours. Alors je…

Mais Harry ne sut jamais la suite car son amie, qui venait de se faire mal au doigt, s'exclama subitement :

-Bon ! Je crois qu'on n'arrivera jamais à ouvrir ce truc à la main, je vais appeler Tonks.

-Attends !

Voyant le regard surpris d'Hermione, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

-Enfin, je veux dire : on a deux minutes. Elle doit être occupée, je vais essayer.

Constatant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue, il tâcha de prendre un air connaisseur en se penchant sur la serrure.

-Ca va, Harry ?

-Oui, oui… Enfin… Je m'inquiète un peu pour Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux dire, il a l'air… je ne sais pas…

-Préoccupé ? Il est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivés. Comme je te le disais l'autre jour, je pense qu'il vit mal de…

-Lupin est souvent venu ?

Ne voyant manifestement pas le rapport, ni pourquoi son ami l'avait coupé dans ses explications, elle prit un air vexé avant de répondre :

-Ca dépend. Il venait parfois en début d'été, mais il avait un appartement près de son travail. Si j'ai bien compris, il a perdu l'un il y a des mois et l'autre il y a quelques jours à peine. Alors il devrait être là plus souvent, j'imagine. C'est bien pour Sirius, ajouta-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? s'exclama Harry en tournant précipitamment la tête vers elle – manquant ainsi de se coincer une vertèbre -.

-Eh bien : il sera moins seul ici. Peut-être qu'il tournera moins en rond comme ça. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si ! Oui, tu as raison !

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry fut dispensé de répondre par l'entrée fracassante de Tonks dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient :

-N'OUVREZ SURTOUT PAS CETTE MALLE ! Sirius vient de me prévenir, il faudra que j'y regarde tout à l'heure !

Rassurée de les voir entiers et le meuble bien fermé, elle commença à se confondre en excuses :

-Je suis désolée ! J'ai mal compris ce que disait Molly. S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose … Les quintapeds ne sont pas connus pour être doux, plus d'une personne y a laissé un membre ! Venez plutôt aider Fred et George, il y a tellement de poussière au grenier qu'on pourrait y faire des bonhommes de neige… d'ailleurs ne tardons pas trop, j'ai peur que l'idée leur vienne !

C'est fourbus de tous accueillirent le plateau chargé de biscuits et de boissons que Sirius leur apporta en fin d'après-midi. Après avoir passé plus de deux heures enfermé avec Buck, celui-ci semblait décidé à se changer les idées. Venant leur prêter main-forte, il se lança dans une explication sur les œufs de serpencendres et sur les risques d'en laisser éclore dans la maison.

-Non pas que je la regretterais si elle disparaissait en fumée, ricana-t-il amèrement, mais il faut bien dire que ce serait très dommageable pour l'Ordre.

Plus sérieux, il reprit :

-Molly m'a dit avoir vu des œufs cachés dans un placard du bureau de mon père, donc je voudrais que vous cherchiez bien partout à cet endroit. Ils sont souvent pondus séparément, mais dans un périmètre assez restreint.

-Pour être restés si longtemps sans éclore, ils doivent être entourés d'un sort, compléta Tonks en attrapant une tartelette. Alors méfiez-vous. Je vais devoir les étudier. Il faudrait que vous les rassembliez dans un coin. Ici, précisa-t-elle en traçant au sol un cercle lumineux à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui serait intéressé s'ils sont encore viables ? s'enquit Sirius en se tournant vers sa cousine.

Il ajouta ensuite à son oreille :

-Je pensais à Hagrid, mais puisqu'il n'est pas à Poudlard…

-A priori non, répondit Tonks. Et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils tombent entre les mains de Mondingus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Ho oui !... N'aggravons pas son cas auprès de Molly, lança Sirius. Bon et bien, je vais me creuser la tête.

-En attendant : au travail ! conclut Tonks en se levant.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une atmosphère semblable. Et, si Harry restait tendu, la masse de travail finissait par avoir raison de son humeur inégale. Sans compter que depuis quelques jours, les cauchemars concernant le retour de Voldemort se faisaient plus rares ; il se demandait cependant s'ils s'estomperaient complètement un jour. A l'inverse, les rêves où il déambulait dans un couloir se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, mais cela le rendait davantage curieux qu'inquiet.

Sirius, toujours maussade, faisait quant à lui des efforts pour améliorer le confort de ses hôtes en continuant de participer au nettoyage de la demeure. Bien qu'il passait encore de nombreuses heures isolé des autres, il semblait à Harry que son parrain cherchait à se montrer plus chaleureux en sa présence. Un jour qu'ils étaient assis ensemble près de la cheminée du salon, celui-ci alla même jusqu'à se lancer dans un commentaire enjoué d'un vieil album rempli de photos datant de sa scolarité, qu'il venait juste de retrouver.  
Par ailleurs, si Hermione avait plus d'une fois fait remarquer à Harry que Sirius ne manquait pas une occasion de se plaindre de son immobilisme forcé au square Grimmaurd, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à s'en formaliser. Ressentant encore des bouffées de colère au souvenir du mois passé chez les Dursley, il ne comprenait que trop bien le sentiment d'impuissance ressenti par son parrain.

Quant à ses questions sur le statut des sorciers et sorcières non-hétéro dans le monde magique, il finit par en avoir un aperçu sans avoir besoin de chercher comment lancer le sujet auprès de ses amis.  
La scène se déroula un midi où plusieurs membres de l'Ordre s'étaient attardés après une réunion. Alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés dans la cuisine, Harry cessa d'écouter ce que lui disait Ginny en entendant Tonks déclarer à Sirius :

-Je vois quelqu'un ce soir ! Dans un bar moldu, ajouta-t-elle d'un air ravi entre deux bouchées de purée.

Sorti de ses pensées par cette annonce enjouée, celui-ci répondit en souriant :

-Content pour toi. C'est quelqu'un du travail ?

-De la formation d'Auror ! Mais je ne l'avais pas revue depuis mon diplôme.

Après une courte pause, elle ajouta :

-Je pense que l'Ordre pourrait l'intéresser. Il faut que je tâte le terrain, bien sûr, mais j'en suis presque convaincue.

-Tu vois un ami ce soir, ma chérie ? questionna aimablement Mrs Weasley en se rasseyant à ses cotés, une cruche d'eau à la main.

-Un rendez-vous ! reprit Tonks en se resservant du jus de citrouille.

-Ha ! Une bonne nouvelle en cette période sombre ! s'enthousiasma Mr Weasley. Quel est son nom ?

-Bénédicte !

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers son cousin, elle poursuivit :

-Elle était très douée en contre-maléfices en cours. Très compétente !

-« Elle » ? s'étonna Mondingus en fixant Tonks d'un air vitreux.

-Mais tu es… Tu n'étais pas avec un charmant jeune homme ? se reprit Molly. Laurius ?

Se rendant compte du silence gêné qui englobait la moitié de la table – l'autre étant trop occupée à écouter une blague de George pour s'intéresser à la conversation -, Tonks précisa vaillamment :

-C'est fini depuis un moment, Molly. Ca ne pouvait pas durer : il avait un de ces égos ! ajouta-t-elle en rigolant timidement.

-Je ne comprends pas, intervient à nouveau Mondingus.

Semblant sentir la conversation dériver vers un sujet qu'elle ne maitrisait pas, Mrs Weasley s'empressa de déclarer :

-Harry, chéri. Est-ce que tu veux reprendre de la purée ? des carottes ?

Manifestement refroidie par l'ambiance, Tonks se lança dans un pliage soigneux de sa serviette pour s'occuper les mains. Puis, elle bredouilla un prétexte et quitta la pièce.

-Eh bien ! soupira Mr Weasley gêné. Voilà une surprise !

-Allons, Arthur, l'interpella McGonagall d'un air désabusé, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de vie amoureuse. Ni de bisexualité.

S'étouffant à moitié dans son verre en entendant sa professeure de Métamorphose mettre si dignement les pieds dans le plat, Harry acheva de reporter l'attention de ses camarades sur son côté de tablée.

-Tiens, où est passée Tonks ? s'exclama Fred.

-Papa et maman l'ont fait fuir ! répliqua Ginny, bouillant de rage.

-Ginny chérie, n'exagère pas ! lui lança son père.

Jetant sa serviette sur la table, celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Les joues en feu, elle fonça vers la porte, bientôt suivie d'Hermione puis de Sirius. Peu après, Harry se leva timidement tandis que les adultes changeaient tant bien que mal de conversation, sous le regard perçant de Minerva McGonagall.

Arrivé dans le hall, et prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller le tableau de Mrs Black, Harry monta au premier étage, d'où il entendait nettement la voix de Ginny.  
Rejoint par les jumeaux qui avaient apparemment opté pour le transplanage, le groupe formait un arc de cercle auprès de Tonks.

-Quand je pense aux parents ! fulminait Ginny. Et à cette limace de Mondingus ! « je ne comprends pas », non mais je t'en ficherais moi ! Quel veracrasse !

-Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, soupira Tonks.

-Mais il s'est passé quoi, au juste ? demanda George.

Alors qu'Hermione et Ginny résumaient la situation, Harry aurait juré voir Fred pâlir, tandis que Tonks ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la réplique du professeur McGonagall.

-On peut compter sur Minerva pour mettre les pendules à l'heure, appuya Sirius en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de sa cousine.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment pour maman et papa, reprit George. Ca les dépasse ce genre de choses ; quand tu vois le cirque qu'ils font à Bill sur la longueur de ses cheveux.

-Oui, ils sont assez normatifs sur certains sujets, compléta Fred d'un air sombre.

-J'aurais cru la société sorcière plus ouverte, dit pensivement Hermione.

-Ne t'y trompe pas. L'obsession de certains pour la pureté des lignées familiales ne s'arrête pas à la magie. Mes chers parents avaient tôt fait de décréter ce qui était ou pas « contre-nature », maugréa Sirius.

-Mais vos parents, insista Hermione en s'adressant à Ginny, ils ne sont pas dans cette optique !

-Non. Mais, comment dire… Pour eux c'est chez les autres que ça se passe, en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas « méchant » de leur part – elle mima les guillemets avec ses mains pour appuyer son propos -, mais, comme dit Fred, ils sont assez normatifs. Ca me rend furax !...

-Ils évolueront peut-être, tenta Hermione en se voulant rassurante.

Pendant un moment chacun se plongea dans ses pensées.  
C'est Tonks, les cheveux légèrement plus soutenus que d'habitude, qui prit l'initiative de briser le silence.

-Je vais désensorceler la lampe de ta salle de bain, Sirius. Si tu veux bien m'aider.

-Bien sûr. Vous pouvez venir aussi vous autres, ça peut vous intéresser !

.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula de manière plus apaisée.  
Après la lampe de Sirius qui s'amusait à prendre feu lorsqu'on voulait l'éteindre, le groupe se pencha sur le cas d'un paillasson qui cherchait à engloutir les pieds de quiconque osait les essuyer sur lui.  
Si les adolescents commencèrent par glousser en s'imaginant déposer l'objet sur le pas-de-porte du bureau de Rusard, ils s'arrêtèrent spontanément pour regarder Tonks travailler.  
C'est à cette occasion qu'Harry prit la pleine mesure du professionnalisme de la sorcière habituellement si maladroite, car celle-ci fit preuve d'une concentration et rigueur exemplaire dans l'analyse de la situation. D'après elle, le comportement du paillasson était dû à une succession de sortilèges ayant été lancé les uns sur les autres, sans se soucier des contre-indications d'usage. Une fois cette constatation faite, Tonks pu enfin se mettre à l'ouvrage et mit plus d'une heure à en venir à bout.  
Son succès bruyamment récompensé par les cris de victoires des enfants Weasley, elle accepta la proposition de Sirius de boire un thé, afin de se reposer un peu avant de repartir.  
Néanmoins, elle ne repassa pas par le rez-de-chaussée de tout l'après midi.

La soirée fut en revanche assez tendue entre Ginny et ses parents ; si bien que la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley partirent dans leurs chambres respectives, sitôt le diner fini.  
Resté en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry leur proposa une partie de carte, mais n'osa pas évoquer avec eux ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Son ami ne les ayant rejoint qu'assez tard dans l'après-midi, il n'était pas sûr de son opinion, et lui-même ne savait pas vraiment quelles conclusions en tirer. Occupé à feuilleter le numéro le plus récent de « Sorcière Hebdo » - probablement abandonné par l'un des visiteurs - Sirius passa une partie de la soirée en leur compagnie, avant de monter à son tour dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit-là, l'adolescent fit un rêve particulièrement absurde : il devait annoncer aux Weasley qu'il sortait avec le sorcier qui posait en couverture du dernier Sorcière Hebdo. Passablement déçus, ceux-ci essayaient de lui reprendre, sans le vexer, tous les pulls qu'ils lui avaient offert aux Noël passés. Bien moins sombre que les cauchemars qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, ce rêve avait malgré tout laissé à Harry une sensation de malaise pendant une partie de la journée du lendemain. D'autant que le ridicule du scénario ne l'encourageait pas à en parler à ses amis.

Lorsque Tonks revint au QG quelques jours après, Harry fut surpris de voir que tout se déroula comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les Weasley ne firent aucune remarque et Tonks se montra aussi avenante qu'à l'accoutumée. Toutefois il remarqua, au bout de quelques heures, qu'ils ne restèrent jamais tous les trois ensemble dans la même pièce si personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait. De même, il nota que, si Sirius ne fit aucune mention de l'incident, il resta avec sa cousine une partie de l'après-midi au lieu de monter s'isoler comme il avait coutume de faire.  
Une fois que l'adolescent eut remarqué ce manège, la journée lui sembla pesante, et il se surprit à compter les heures qui le séparaient du moment où il pourrait monter se coucher sans paraitre impoli.  
Cependant, il continuait globalement de savourer d'être à Londres entouré de ses amis, plutôt qu'au 4 Privet Drive : en comparaison avec le mois de juillet qu'il avait passé, même une ambiance parfois oppressante au square Grimmaurd lui semblait merveilleuse.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la nouvelle du retour du professeur Lupin lui parvint le 25 août au soir, de la bouche de Mr Weasley.

-Kingsley me l'a dit ce matin au ministère, fit celui-ci en prenant un air entendu. Je n'étais pas censé le voir, mais avec cette histoire de fraude aux assurances moldues qui m'est tombée sur les bras ! Tu imagines, Harry ? Soumettre des moldus à un sort de confusion pour leur faire signer n'importe quels papiers… Quel culot… Bref ! Tout ça m'a permis d'aller voir Kingsley, sous prétexte de ce dossier. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit la nouvelle ! Remus ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

-Je suis soulagée de le voir de retour parmi nous ! dit Molly. Je m'inquiète toujours un peu quand l'un d'entre nous part longtemps en mission.

Puis d'ajouter :

-Harry chéri, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, écris-le sur le papier dans la cuisine : je dois aller faire une course demain. Sur-ce, je monte me coucher Arthur ! Bonne nuit !

Après avoir salué Mrs Weasley, son mari continua de discuter avec Harry. Le sentant passionné par le sujet des assurances-vie, ce dernier eu bientôt besoin du renfort d'Hermione pour lui expliquer les choses en détail. Dire que la question n'intéressait pas Harry était un euphémisme, mais l'air concentré que prenait le père de Ron dès lors qu'il était question du moindre objet ou coutume moldue valait son pesant de galions, et il passa une soirée étonnamment agréable à écouter Hermione parler de clauses juridiques et de morts brutales.

Puis, à mesure que la soirée avançait et comme ils ne voyaient toujours pas arriver Lupin, chacun commença à prendre congé. Seul Sirius s'attarda plus longtemps, mais, s'apercevant qu'il lisait la même page de son livre depuis 10 minutes, il finit également par aller se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius dormait depuis une bonne heure déjà, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Engourdi par le sommeil, il parvint tout de même, au bout de la troisième tentative, à lancer un sort sur la serrure pour permettre au visiteur d'entrer. Apercevant Lupin s'avancer dans la pièce, encore vêtu d'une cape trempée, il se releva sur un coude en baillant :

-Tu viens d'arriver ?

-Oui, assura Lupin. A l'instant, par Portoloin.

Refermant la porte sans faire de bruit, il ôta ses chaussures et sa cape ; laquelle fut séchée d'un coup de baguette.

-Je devais arriver plus tôt, mais un orage a éclaté. Et comme il était prévu que je rejoigne le Portoloin en balais, j'ai dû attendre un peu.

Occupé à batailler avec une lampe murale récalcitrante à la magie, Sirius répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de s'enquérir :

-Tu as faim ? Il y a des restes dans la cuisine.

-Non merci, ça ira.

Lupin s'assit au bord du lit pendant que son compagnon capitulait et se levait pour allumer manuellement le luminaire. Il ramassa la baguette que ce dernier avait négligemment jetée sur le lit et tendit le bras pour la poser sur le meuble le plus proche, avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius qui se hâtait de retourner à la chaleur de ses draps. Doucement, il ajouta :

-Je voulais te voir.

-Tu as bien fait, sourit l'autre en lui prenant la main pour déposer un baiser dessus. Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

Lupin s'installa plus confortablement, et répondit en frissonnant :

-Bien dans l'ensemble. Mais c'était assez dur… nerveusement, je veux dire.

L'explication en resta là et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis, sa main toujours dans celle de son compagnon, Lupin chercha son regard.  
Tout en guettant un signe d'approbation, il se rapprocha, et, avisant le sourire de celui-ci s'élargir, l'embrassa délicatement. Tandis qu'il libérait sa propre main pour attirer Sirius à lui, il sentit deux paumes chaudes se poser fermement sur sa peau: l'une contre son cou, l'autre juste au creux de son dos. Confiant, Lupin plaqua alors son corps contre celui de son partenaire et le fit se rallonger en initiant un nouveau baiser.  
La tension nerveuse qu'ils avaient accumulée pendant ces dix jours, rendit tout d'abord leurs gestes avides, presque maladroits. Puis, comme leurs corps se réhabituaient au contact de celui de l'autre, leurs mouvements se firent plus sensuels ; l'urgence des retrouvailles laissant progressivement place à une lenteur pleine de connivence.  
La lumière incertaine des lampes à gaz les éclairait. Du fait de l'ancienneté de l'installation, les flammes vacillaient ostensiblement et semblaient menacer de s'éteindre à tout moment, donnant, par contraste, quelque chose de solide, d'intemporel, à leur étreinte.

Agréablement coincé entre le matelas et son compagnon, Lupin sentit soudainement les caresses que celui-ci lui prodiguait se faire plus appuyées. Soupirant de contentement, il se laissa davantage aller. Il venait de clore les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Sirius lui susurrer :

-Donnes moi des ordres, Remus.

L'intéressé écarta légèrement son visage pour mieux voir celui de son vis-à-vis, pendant que Sirius précisait d'une voix assurée :

-Je voudrais que tu me diriges. Assez fermement, comme l'autre fois.

Et d'ajouter rapidement :

\- Si ça te plait toujours.

-Avec plaisir, répondit l'autre dans un souffle. Dès que tu veux que ça cesse, dis le moi.

-Bien sûr, assura Sirius les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés côte à côte et que Lupin semblait absorbé par ses pensées, Sirius questionna :

-Tu disais que ça avait été dur ?

L'autre laissa passer un moment où il ne fit rien d'autre que de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il ouvrit la bouche :

-En fait… Ca m'a rappelé les premier temps de l'Ordre. Pendant la première guerre. Tâtonner, compter les victimes, ruser…

-Tu le dis souvent toi-même : nous sommes mieux préparés.

-Et plus nombreux c'est vrai, dit Lupin d'un air pensif. Mais si tu avais vu la tension dans la région où j'ai passé ces derniers jours. Les gens sont méfiants : les uns croient le ministère, les autres comprennent que les intimidations qu'ils ont vécues ne sont pas du simple banditisme… Mais rien ne se dit franchement, tout passe par des rumeurs, des on-dits. Les voisins commencent à ne plus se faire confiance, et des boucs émissaires apparaissent... Dont les quelques loups-garous identifiés dans la région, tu imagines bien.

-C'est là que Greyback pourrait jouer ses cartes auprès d'eux, regretta Sirius.

-J'en ai bien peur. Et l'Ordre n'a qu'une faible marge de manœuvre pour le moment, soupira l'autre.

-Tu as pu recueillir des informations fiables ?

-Un peu. Et j'ai bon espoir au sujet d'un contact durable sur place.

Encouragé par le regard attentif de son compagnon, il poursuivit :

-Deux mères dont leur fille a failli être mordue. Ce qui m'a permis, au passage, de confirmer que la bande de loups-garous proche de Greyback est bel et bien impliquée . Et bien, je peux t'assurer qu'elles sont furieuses et bien placées pour voir que les explications tièdes de Fudge sont douteuses.

S'interrompant pour démêler doucement une mèche dans la chevelure de Sirius, il reprit ensuite d'un ton d'excuse :

-Pour les détails je te demanderais d'attendre demain, Patmol. Dumbledore est prévenu de mon retour, je ferai un compte rendu complet en réunion. Mais je n'ai pas la force de revenir dessus ce soir.

Retenant visiblement une réponse amère, Sirius se mit à ruminer rageusement qu'au vu de son périmètre d'action, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de demander des détails dès qu'il le pouvait. Il ne dit pourtant rien et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Puis il éteignit les lumières et souhaita la bonne nuit à son compagnon en le prenant dans ses bras.

.

C'est devant l'Ordre presque au grand complet que Lupin fit son compte rendu le lendemain. Dans un silence concentré il détailla ses observations, émit des hypothèses et exposa les pistes à suivre. Une fois les principales informations transmises, il s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise et attendit les questions que ne manqueraient pas de lui poser ses camarades de lutte.

Dumbledore fut le premier à prendre la parole :

-Merci beaucoup Remus. Cela va nous être très utile et confirme certaines de nos suppositions. Je voudrais savoir cependant : vous avez mentionné l'attaque d'une enfant. Est-ce pour vous le signe d'une nouvelle étape franchie dans la stratégie de Voldemort ?

Avant que l'intéressé ne pût répondre, la voix de Severus Rogue s'éleva :

-Si vous me permettez, cela ne corrobore pas mes informations, monsieur le directeur. Il me semble plutôt…

-Et à moi il me semble que personne n'a sollicité ton avis ! réagit automatiquement Sirius d'un ton sec.

-Je pense que ton opinion n'a qu'une importance limitée, reprit Rogue d'une voix basse mais néanmoins tendue. Laisses plutôt discuter ceux qui voient le terrain, Black !

Lupin, qui venait de porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres, le reposa avant d'avoir bu afin de couper court à l'échange. Alors qu'il entendait Molly soupirer et McGonagall s'éclaircir la gorge en regardant Rogue, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius et intervint :

-Je suis d'accord Severus. Je pense également que c'est peu probable.

Exerçant une légère pression sous ses doigts en sentant Sirius s'agiter, il poursuivit en reportant son attention sur Dumbledore :

-Pour répondre à votre question, il s'agit à mon avis d'une erreur. Si les choses avaient été prévues, la fillette aurait été mordue. Or le récit que m'en ont fait ses parents montre qu'il leur a été relativement facile de mettre leur fille à l'abri. Et il n'y a eu aucunes représailles – pour le moment du moins – . Vous conviendrez qu'il est quasiment acté que Greyback est impliqué dans ce qui se passe là-bas ; et il ne laisse rien au hasard quand il cherche une nouvelle victime.

Voyant le regard de Lupin s'assombrir sur ces derniers mots, Mr Weasley prit à son tour la parole d'un ton encourageant :

-C'est peut-être notre chance. Il y a sans doute eu un dysfonctionnement : à nous d'exploiter cette erreur !

-Reste à savoir comment en tirer profit, surenchérit le professeur McGonagall pensivement.

-Ce qui joue certainement à notre avantage, c'est que les parents de cette enfant en savent plus qu'il n'était prévu, avança Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Interrompez-moi si je me trompe, Remus, mais je pense que le discours officiel du ministère ne doit pas les convaincre beaucoup.

-J'ai pu constater exactement l'inverse. L'une, Xilda, ne croyait déjà pas à des incidents isolés et depuis l'incident, elle paraît déterminée à connaitre la vérité sur ce qui a pu se passer dans son village. Je pense qu'elle pourrait être un contact précieux par la suite, d'autant qu'elle connaît très bien la région.

-C'est une bonne chose. Excellente même, approuva Dumbledore. Tous les témoignages susceptibles de faire admettre au Ministre le retour de Voldemort comptent.

Croisant ses doigts sur la table, il poursuivit :

-Cela fait de nombreuses choses auxquelles réfléchir, et il faudra que nous nous revoyions plus tard pour discuter de la seconde partie de cette mission, Remus. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai une fâcheuse nouvelle à partager : Fudge m'a contacté par hibou, il y a quelques jours, et faute de candidat trouvé par mes soins, le ministère a nommé Mme Dolores Ombrage au poste de professeure de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lupin qui s'était crispé en entendant le nom d'Ombrage, se racla la gorge avant de demander :

-Pourquoi la nommer elle en particulier ?

-Elle est très dévouée à Cornelius Fudge, déclara Mrs Weasley en guise d'explication.

-Elle en a perdu le sens du raisonnable, vous voulez dire ! s'exclama McGonagall. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mettre autant de zèle à ne pas réfléchir par soi-même !

-J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre au ministère, ajouta Mr Weasley. Elle va vous donner du fil à retordre, comme disent les moldus !

-En effet. J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille à présent composer avec le manque de discernement du ministère, au sein même de notre école, admit Dumbledore.

-Elle n'était pas présente à l'audience d'Harry ? interrogea soudain Sirius.

-C'est exact, répondit le directeur. Et elle s'est montrée très appliquée à nier l'évidence.

-Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait lui nuire en classe ? Harry est fragile depuis ce qui s'est passé en juin.

-Je pense qu'elle cherchera plutôt à s'attaquer à la direction de l'école, intervint Kingsley Shacklebolt pour la première fois de la réunion. C'est dans l'intérêt de Fudge. Il cherche à vous déstabiliser depuis le retour de Vous-savez-qui, continua-t-il en regardant Dumbledore.

-Il va falloir réfléchir aux moyens de limiter le pouvoir de nuisance du ministère concernant les affaires de Poudlard, dit Mrs Weasley le regard sombre. Et faire attention à Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

Un pli soucieux sur le front, l'auror demanda :

-Arthur, est-ce que tu pourras discuter avec Rosa du département des études magiques ? En tant que parent d'élève, ça semblera crédible. Je tacherai d'en savoir plus sur cette nomination de mon côté.

Suite à la réponse enthousiaste de Mr Weasley, l'attention s'orienta sur le rapport de mission de Tonks. Maugrey qui vanta bientôt les mérites de la jeune auror, se proposa d'être régulièrement son binôme, ce qui ouvrit la conversation sur la répartition des opérations de surveillance à venir. Enfin, l'heure avançant, l'assemblée mit fin à la réunion d'un commun accord.


	6. Chapter 6

Au lieu de quitter le square Grimmaurd avec les autres, Tonks s'attarda un peu.

Comme elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant son cousin des yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à sa place : n'ayant pour seul horizon que cette cuisine lugubre et un dédale de pièces peuplées de mauvais souvenirs.

Grimaçant à cette idée, elle entreprit de rouler les parchemins qu'elle avait en main pour les faire tenir dans son sac et chercha à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait su de lui avant d'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Sa propre mère avait été en rupture avec la famille Black qu'elle évoquait très peu, mais possédait apparemment de bons souvenirs de l'enfant et l'adolescent qu'avait été Sirius. A partir de son incarcération, cependant, Andromeda n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de lui et évitait de près ou de loin toutes conversations à son sujet.  
En raison de son âge lors des évènements de Godric's Hollow, Tonks n'avait de son côté que peu de souvenirs précis de Sirius, mais ils étaient agréables. En tant que fille unique elle voyait d'un bon œil la visite de ce cousin plus âgé, dont la passion pour les motos moldues lui semblait alors terriblement cool. Puis, en 1981, l'accusation de meurtre était tombée comme un couperet sans qu'elle ne comprenne véritablement ce qui s'était passé. A cette époque, elle n'avait pas osé poser de questions à sa mère.  
Ce qu'elle avait su par la suite datait de son adolescence et de ce que son père avait consenti à lui raconter sur cette branche de la famille, à force de voir sa fille se heurter au silence têtu d'Andromeda.

En somme, ce n'était que depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre que la jeune femme avait véritablement eu l'occasion d'apprendre à connaitre Sirius. Pourtant il ne lui facilitait pas les choses : si dans les bons jours il lui semblait retrouver le cousin enjoué de son enfance, ces moments étaient assez rares…  
D'ordinaire Tonks savait s'y prendre avec les gens un peu bourrus - l'affection d'Alastor a son égard en témoignait - mais elle sentait quelque chose de différent chez Sirius ; comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se laisser approcher. Il y avait aussi ses changements d'humeur, devant lesquels elle se trouvait assez démunie et qui érigeaient une barrière entre eux. De bonne composition, elle ne s'en formalisait pourtant pas et gardait en tête qu'une décennie passée à Azkaban avait de quoi marquer n'importe qui.  
Elle le concevait d'autant plus facilement qu'elle gardait un souvenir pénible de la seule fois où, apprentie Auror, elle avait du accompagner Maugrey à la prison sorcière. Extrêmement tendue pendant l'heure qu'elle y avait passé, elle n'avait pleinement mesuré l'impact des détraqueurs sur elle que lorsqu'elle avait regagné la côte. Son mentor lui ayant fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas respiré plus fort qu'une souris pendant leur visite, elle avait pris une brusque bouffée d'air et senti un poids, dont elle n'avait jusque-là pas conscience, quitter ses épaules. Ce que Maugrey ne savait pas ce jour-là, c'est qu'en plus de l'angoisse causée par le lieu, Tonks avait aussi lutté contre la peur et la curiosité qui se succédaient en elle à l'idée de passer devant la cellule de son cousin. Ou peut-être le savait-il et avait-il décidé de lui épargner ce genre de confrontation. Toujours était-il que la situation ne s'était pas présentée.

Tout en hissant son sac sur son épaule, la sorcière se demanda comment sa mère réagirait si elle devait un jour apprendre l'innocence de Sirius. La question ne se posait pas pour le moment : ses parents n'étaient pas en lien direct avec l'Ordre et la présence de Sirius n'était connue que des membres les plus actifs. Mais elle y pensait de plus en plus souvent. Depuis qu'elle avait elle-même appris la vérité, la seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils l'apprennent par la Gazette, le jour où son cousin serait innocenté.

Ne voyant pas Sirius dans la pièce, elle s'avança vers Lupin qui était en grande conversation avec Mrs Weasley.

-Ha, tu es encore là ! s'exclama cette dernière. Est-ce que tu restes manger avec nous ?

-Non merci, Molly. Je ne vais pas tarder.

-Comme tu préfères ! Je vais dire aux enfants qu'ils peuvent redescendre, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le hall.

-J'en viens, lança Sirius en franchissant la porte, accompagné de Ron, Hermione et Harry.

-Bien, dans ce cas venez m'aider à dresser la table vous trois !

Dociles, les adolescents suivirent Mrs Weasley ; non sans lancer un regard avide à Bill qui rassemblait les derniers papiers posés sur la table avant de quitter la pièce.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Remus ! fit Tonks en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

-Merci, sourit-il, c'est réciproque. Je dois dire aussi que je ne suis pas fâché de rentrer, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu.

-Combien de temps restes-tu ici ?

Tandis que Sirius le regardait en coin, Lupin accompagna sa réponse d'un geste vague de la main :

-Je ne sais pas précisément. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je reparte en mission, courant septembre. Mais assez parlé de moi… Bravo pour ta mission de l'autre jour ! Je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné par ton compte rendu. Tu as su gérer la situation à merveille.

-Tu n'es pas le seul ! Si Maugrey lui-même te complimente, tu as de quoi être fière, appuya Sirius.

Puis, sautant du coq à l'âne, il reprit :

-Tu manges avec nous ?

-Non, Molly me l'a déjà demandé mais je ne vais pas m'attarder.

-Est-ce que tu revois la fameuse Bénédicte ? demanda Sirius d'un air exagérément conspirateur.

-Ha, non. Peut-être une autre fois !

Partant d'un éclat de rire soudain elle précisa :

-J'ai enchaîné les catastrophes l'autre soir, je ne sais pas si je l'ai beaucoup impressionnée !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Oh, disons que ma maladresse habituelle ne m'a pas fait défaut ! Je pense que le barman n'avait jamais vu autant de vaisselle cassée en une seule soirée ! Bref ! Par contre, je crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait être intéressée par l'Ordre. J'ai lancé la conversation sur les récentes prises de position du ministère et elle a pris la défense de Dumbledore à plusieurs reprises.

-Une nouvelle recrue serait une très bonne nouvelle, admit Lupin. Que fait-elle ?

-C'est une collègue Auror.

-C'est encore mieux !

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda aimablement Molly en revenant. On va pouvoir passer à table, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

-Nous parlions d'une collègue de Tonks, répondit doucement Lupin. Possiblement une nouvelle membre de l'Ordre !

-Bénédicte, compléta Tonks d'un ton teinté de défi mais manifestant également une certaine gêne.

-Ha… très bien, ma chérie. Très bien.

Un ange passa où chacun se regardait en ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis Mrs Weasley s'exclama :

-Je vais appeler Ginny, ça fait dix minutes qu'elle aurait dû descendre !

La regardant s'éloigner d'un pas vif, Lupin se tourna vers les deux autres sans comprendre.

-Oh, je t'expliquerai ! dit Sirius. Rien de grave, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de son compagnon, simplement ça n'a pas été très agréable pour Tonks. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure.

Lupin lança un regard de soutien à la sorcière qui lui renvoya un sourire un peu crispé, puis il se tourna vers Harry qui revenait vers eux :

-Bonjour Harry. Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, professeur.

-Vous avez pu apprendre des choses intéressantes pendant votre mission ? dit soudain Ginny en se greffant au groupe, sa mère sur les talons.

Alors qu'Harry donnait un coup de coude à l'adolescente, Lupin éclata de rire avant de répondre d'un air désolé :

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, Ginny, j'en ai bien peur.

-Et c'est très bien ainsi ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en attrapant sa fille par les épaules pour l'entrainer vers la table.

Se retournant vers Tonks, elle reprit :

-Tu es sûre que tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

-Non vraiment ! D'ailleurs, je file !

Probablement réveillée par le passage de la jeune femme, Mrs Black se mit malheureusement à hurler avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Obligeant Sirius et Lupin à lui venir en aide pour faire taire le portrait.

-J'espère que tu ne pars pas à cause de l'autre jour ? demanda à voix basse Sirius, les sourcils froncés par le soupçon.

-Non. J'ai des choses à faire, répondit Tonks en chuchotant également.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Lupin, les deux autres finirent par lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais Tonks s'empressa aussitôt de préciser :

-Mais je ne vais pas en faire toute une histoire ! J'ai passé l'âge de bouder !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un âge pour être blessé, répondit doucement Lupin.

-En tous cas, je vais dire deux mots à Molly et Arthur, intervient Sirius en restant dans son idée. On ne peut pas te laisser mal à l'aise.

-Non, c'est inutile. Vraiment.

Voyant l'air suspicieux de son cousin, elle ajouta :

-Ecoute, ça m'a blessé parce qu'ils ont toujours été gentils avec moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas, tout simplement. Tandis que Ding, qu'il aille manger des veracrasses ailleurs, je n'attends rien de lui !

Constatant qu'il restait muet, elle poursuivit d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée :

-J'en ai entendu d'autres ! Et puis, en temps de guerre, on a bien d'autres choses à se préoccuper !

Lupin qui regardait tour à tour Sirius et Tonks finit par prendre la parole :

-C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire.

Ce à quoi Sirius fit écho en assurant, un peu bourru :

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de discuter, Dora.

Souriant malgré elle en entendant ce surnom qu'elle pensait n'être utilisé que par ses parents et qui la ramenait directement en enfance, elle le remercia. Puis tout en leur rappelant qu'elle devait partir sous peine d'être vraiment en retard, elle les salua d'un geste de la main et sortit sur le perron pour transplaner ; le cœur plus léger.

.

Tout en fermant les multiples verrous de la porte d'entrée, Sirius murmura sans regarder son compagnon :

-Tu pourrais lui parler, toi.

Lupin qui s'apprêtait à retourner vers la cuisine, suspendit son geste. L'air soucieux, il se retourna mais ne dit rien.

-Elle est jeune. C'est important qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas seule, reprit Sirius. Et c'est ma cousine, ajouta-t-il un peu mécaniquement.

-Tu lui as dit que j'étais bi ? demanda Lupin plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Apparemment désarçonné, l'autre le rassura :

-Non, non. Mais ce serait bien qu'elle puisse discuter avec quelqu'un qui ait traversé la même chose. J'ai hésité à lui parler de nous mais…

-Tu sais que je veux garder ça privé, enchaina Lupin en chuchotant si bas que l'autre devait se concentrer pour tout comprendre. C'est assez d'être un loup-garou et c'est un miracle que ça ne pose pas de problème au sein de l'Ordre. Je ne vais pas m'ajouter de complications. Et si je parle à Tonks, qui me dit que ça ne se saura pas au-delà ?

-Elle est fiable, Remus.

-Oui. Mais l'erreur est humaine, dit-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas de réplique. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

Voyant le visage pâle de Sirius, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter plus calmement :

-Je sais par quoi elle passe, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je peux l'aider autrement : je sais écouter !

Sur ces mots et ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, Lupin quitta le hall, se retenant de lancer un regard d'excuse par-dessus son épaule.

.

Il ne revit pas Sirius ce jour-là, car celui-ci sauta le repas pour monter directement dans sa chambre et n'en reparu que le lendemain après-midi.  
Toutefois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la même pièce, Sirius chercha le regard de son compagnon, et, soulagé de ne pas y lire d'hostilité, saisit la première occasion qu'il trouva pour lui signifier qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que l'opportunité se présenta. Ayant vu Lupin poser son livre et se lever en lui lançant un coup d'œil entendu, Sirius abandonna sa place auprès du feu pour le suivre.  
Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de ce dernier, il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne sachent quoi dire. Tandis que Lupin semblait chercher ses mots, l'autre se jeta à l'eau.

-J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit.

Puis, comme son compagnon se contentait de le regarder patiemment, il continua lentement :

-A vrai dire, ça m'a vexé.

-Vexé ? réagit Lupin, l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Oui ! Parce que tu fais comme si tu étais le seul à prendre des risques en t'exposant !

Constatant qu'il avait haussé le ton, il tacha de reprendre plus calmement :

-Tu sais à quel point tout aurait plus se passer autrement à Poudlard… Sans James, sans le soutien de Dumbledore et son intervention auprès des autres professeurs… – attends laisses moi finir ! - C'est vrai, j'étais l'élève populaire, mais tu ne me connaissais pas au début de la première année. Sans l'influence de James sur les autres élèves, jamais ça n'aurait évolué comme ça. Je ne m'explique toujours pas comment le fait que je sois trans ait pu passer aussi facilement à l'école !

-C'est ça que tu ne mesures pas, Sirius. Même si tu as été rejeté ensuite, tu es d'une famille noble chez les sorciers. L'influence de tes parents auprès des autres familles sorcières et leur position sociale t'ont ouvert des possibilités que je n'ai jamais eu.

Marquant une courte pause, il poursuivit :

-Même si la réputation de ta famille est aujourd'hui exécrable, les Black ont longtemps été influents.

-Ma famille ne m'a jamais soutenu.

-Mais elle était respectée ! Ou crainte suivant les gens. Je ne dirais pas que ça te donnait des passes-droits mais je pense que ça te permettait une certaine marge de manœuvre. Ensuite, c'est le soutien des Potter qui a joué un grand rôle. Tu n'as pas été le reprouvé que je suis.

Voyant les yeux de Sirius s'agrandir et ses lèvres former, dans un murmure outré, les mots « évadé d'Azkaban », Lupin se reprit :

-Depuis ton enfance, je veux dire. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été directeur à ce moment là, je n'aurais même pas été admis à Poudlard.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et, machinalement commença a lisser l'oreiller qui se trouvait près de lui. Sirius, de son côté, regardait le sol en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles.  
Après quelques minutes, Lupin reprit :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la société me voit comme un monstre dangereux, et…

-Elle me voit comme une anomalie !

-Je sais, Sirius… Je ne cherche pas à minimiser ce que tu vis, fit-il d'un ton las. Seulement de t'expliquer…

Cherchant un instant ses mots, il finit par lâcher :

-Je suis perçu comme un danger public capable de tuer n'importe qui sans raison.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant le coup d'œil que lui accorda Sirius, il se prit la tête dans les mains, soudainement secoué d'un rire nerveux.

-Au moins, l'Ordre sait que tu n'as pas commis les meurtres dont tu as été accusé, précisa-t-il une fois calmé.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer également de rire devant l'absurdité de leurs deux situations, Sirius s'approcha de Lupin et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-Je comprends ton raisonnement, finit-il par admettre.

-Ce que je veux dire, insista Lupin, c'est qu'au sein de l'Ordre tu apportes au moins la sécurité d'un QG.

-Aucune personne de l'Ordre ne pense que tu es inutile, Remus. Qu'ils osent seulement…

-Et, continua Lupin faisant mine de ne pas entendre, comme ta famille a fait en sorte d'étouffer le "scandale" à l'époque, je ne pense pas que tant de gens que ça connaissent les détails de tes conflits familiaux. La plupart s'arrêtent à l'image du fils rebelle qui a préféré lutter contre Voldemort plutôt que de rester dans la voie tracée par ses parents. Sans chercher plus loin.

-J'ai toujours soupçonné ma mère d'avoir ensorcelé la moitié de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne pour que l'honneur de la famille ne soit pas davantage entaché par mon existence, ricana Sirius.

La répartie fit rire Lupin :

-Elle en aurait bien été capable !

Laissant passer un moment de silence, Sirius reprit la parole :

-Quand je disais que j'avais réfléchi tout à l'heure, je voulais aussi dire que jamais je ne parlerais à ta place. Je sais que c'est sensible pour toi.

-Tout le monde n'a pas ta capacité à se moquer du regard des autres, murmura Lupin.

-C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire amer. J'ai appris à surjouer la confiance en moi, tu sais…

Tout en se réinstallant, Sirius prit son compagnon contre lui. Comme celui-ci posait sa tête sur son épaule, il entreprit de lui caresser doucement le visage. Au bout de quelques minutes il murmura :

-J'ai été maladroit hier. Excuses-moi, Remus.

-Ce n'est rien.

Après avoir hésité, Lupin ajouta :

-Et je ne cherche pas à comparer nos situations. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi.

-Je voudrais que ce soit plus simple, soupira Sirius.

-Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, la mine sombre. Soudain, alors que Lupin s'apprêtait à bouger, il entendit son compagnon murmurer faiblement :

-J'ai toujours dans un coin de ma tête la certitude que si les gens apprennent que je suis trans, ça changera tout ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

Lupin allait répondre mais avant qu'il n'en ait eut le temps, on frappa à la porte et Sirius se leva pour ouvrir.  
Se trouvant face à son filleul portant un sac de rats morts à la main, il comprit de suite de quoi il retournait.

-J'arrive, Harry. Buck est agité ces temps-ci à force d'être enfermé, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies besoin d'aide.

Lupin vit l'adolescent rougir en l'apercevant dans la pièce. Suspicieux, il se demanda un instant ce que ce dernier avait bien pu entendre de leur conversation, puis se raisonna : il se faisait certainement des idées.


	7. Chapter 7

Resté seul, Lupin s'adossa au montant du lit et réfléchit. Ou plutôt, il laissa aller ses pensées au hasard en fixant le plafond, se sentant parfaitement incapable de se concentrer plus de quelques secondes sur une même idée.

Il ressentait un fond de culpabilité, mais refusait d'en analyser les raisons. A la place il songea à la dernière confidence que lui avait faite Sirius.

Lupin pensait ce qu'il avait dit à son compagnon. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier la similitude de leurs vécus sur certains aspects et il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant. En tant que loup-garou, il était hanté par la peur d'être rejeté et multipliait les précautions pour garder la chose secrète. Lorsqu'il relâchait sa vigilance, les conséquences ne manquaient pas de le rappeler à l'ordre : ces deux derniers emplois perdus en étaient malheureusement de parfaits exemples. Or, avec le recul il lui semblait évident que Sirius pouvait ressentir cette impression semblable d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Et s'il n'avait pas eu d'emploi au sortir de l'école, ça n'était peut-être pas seulement parce que le soutien financier de son oncle et la maison qu'il avait pu acquérir lui garantissaient un niveau de vie correct…

À cette époque, Lupin s'était tenu quelque peu à l'écart de ses amis. Il avait continué de les voir, bien sûr, mais il maintenait ce qu'il appelait alors une « distance de sécurité affective ». En clair, il compartimentait et prenait soin de ne pas partager ses états d'âme. En conséquence, peut-être n'avait-il pas été autant à l'écoute qu'il aurait pu l'être… Mal à l'aise à cette pensée, il changea de position, ramenant ses jambes à lui pour les entourer de ses bras dans un réflexe protecteur. Alors qu'il se mordillait machinalement l'ongle du pouce, ses yeux se portèrent sur l'un des trophées de Quidditch que son ami avait conservé de leurs années d'études ; la cinquième probablement.  
Peut-être s'était-il laissé abuser par l'air bravache de Sirius… Il avait toujours connu ce dernier fier, voire arrogant, ce qu'il avait eu tendance à interpréter dans sa jeunesse comme une assurance sans faille. Sans compter que la complicité qui unissait celui-ci à James donnait à la vantardise des deux amis une aura particulière : d'agaçants ils en devenaient fascinants, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre ni les arrêter.  
L'homme qu'il avait retrouvé l'année précédente n'était cependant plus exactement celui qu'il avait connu avant son incarcération. Sirius masquait toujours ses insécurités derrière d'autres émotions qui lui semblaient sans doute plus faciles à montrer – la colère notamment -,mais se révélait également plus facilement atteint dans sa confiance en lui. Plus fragile en quelque sorte.  
Néanmoins, à mesure que leur relation amoureuse s'était construite, Lupin l'avait découvert davantage porté à la discussion qu'il ne l'était dans leurs jeunes années.  
Cela passait souvent par une dispute, il devait l'admettre. Toutefois, là où le Sirius de vingt ans aurait laissé pourrir la situation, il parvenait maintenant à renouer le dialogue ; pas toujours immédiatement mais souvent de lui-même. Sans être entré dans les détails, son compagnon lui avait un jour avoué du bout des lèvres que douze ans à ne parler quasiment à personne, l'avait conduit à ne plus voir d'un même œil les conflits non résolus.  
Cependant Lupin ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que si cela se vérifiait dans leur relation, Sirius semblait garder ses anciens réflexes auprès des autres personnes . L'espèce de concurrence qui s'était installée entre lui et Molly au sujet d'Harry, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décide à crever l'abcès, l'illustrait bien.

Penser à tout ceci le mena à ce qu'il avait appris de la réaction des Weasley et de Mondingus face à Tonks. Il rallongea ses jambes et soupira profondément.  
Evidemment la situation était regrettable et injuste, mais il ne pouvait pas se dire surpris. Ni même déçu. Si sa condition de lycanthrope lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de ne pas spéculer sur l'ouverture d'esprit de quelqu'un ; même si cette personne se montrait parfaitement aimable de prime abord. D'autant qu'il avait largement pu constater que la bienveillance sur un sujet ne garantissait pas l'absence de préjugés sur un autre. Là encore, il en avait fait l'amère expérience à ses dépens et il refusait de se laisser atteindre à ce sujet… Sirius le disait désabusé, il préférait se penser pragmatique.  
Quant à ce qu'il avait dit à son compagnon au sujet de Tonks, il maintenait sa position. Elle lui semblait assez solide pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de s'exposer outre mesure par un coming out. Elle pourrait facilement trouver d'autres personnes si elle ressentait le besoin de trouver des modèles, il en était certain.

Alors qu'il se rassurait à cette idée, une pensée fourbe s'imposa : la trouvait-il assez solide, comme il trouvait Sirius sûr de lui ? Et s'il se réfugiait derrière cette conviction par lâcheté ?  
Revoilà la culpabilité à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas se confronter : la peur de ne pas en faire assez pour les autres, de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
Il soupira de nouveau.  
Le travail et la lecture lui avaient toujours servi d'échappatoire aux questions insolubles ou trop désagréables à regarder en face. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.  
Comme il se levait pour aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque de Sirius, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et ce dernier réapparaitre dans la chambre.  
Lupin remarqua immédiatement que, sans être distant, son compagnon ne semblait plus dans une humeur propice aux confidences. Se sentant horriblement égoïste, il dut admettre qu'il en était soulagé : tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment était de se changer les idées et il ne chercha pas à reprendre leur conversation interrompue.  
A la place il se dirigea vers son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, Sirius.

Il sentit celui-ci sourire contre son cou, et, sans attendre, lui rendre fermement son accolade tout en lui murmurant une réponse à l'oreille.  
Ils n'ajoutèrent rien lorsqu'ils se séparèrent , mais semblaient plus apaisés. Alors Lupin reprit la direction des étagères et, sur les conseils de Sirius, choisit un livre qu'il ne connaissait que de nom : _Meurtres et baguettes : six enquêtes de Mrs Prudence_.

-Il fait partie du top 10 des fictions indémodables selon Littérature Sorcière. Bill a acheté le supplément de l'été l'autre jour, précisa Sirius. C'est un classique apparemment, mais je crois que je ne l'ai jamais lu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis il s'installa sur son lit pour feuilleter un vieux volume à la couverture usée et Lupin descendit seul au salon.

L'ambiance y était particulièrement calme en cette fin de journée.

D'ordinaire les plus remuants, Fred et George étaient assis dans un coin et discutaient à voix basses en prenant régulièrement des notes dans un carnet. Ron, apparemment soupçonneux, les observait furtivement sans oser leur demander ce qu'ils manigançaient. Concentré sur leur partie d'échecs, Harry ne paraissait pas s'en apercevoir, mais commençait à s'impatienter car il était contraint d'attendre plus que nécessaire lorsque c'était au tour de son ami de jouer.

Près de la cheminée, Ginny était absorbée dans la lecture d'une bande dessinée moldue dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer les invraisemblances à haute voix.

-C'est pas vrai, mais un coup de baguette et ce serait réglé ! s'amusait-elle devant les interminables péripéties de l'héroïne.

A ses côtés, Hermione écrivait une lettre en utilisant ses genoux comme support, tandis que Pattenrond semblait prêt à bondir à chaque mouvement de sa plume. Cependant, elle finit par s'agacer des commentaires incessants de sa voisine et s'installa plus loin pour finir tranquillement son courrier. Assise par terre, la table basse comme bureau, Molly se grattait quant à elle la tête en remplissant ce qui semblait être un livre de compte. Enfin, un léger ronflement s'échappait des lèvres de Bill, paisiblement assoupit dans un fauteuil. Ses vêtements ainsi que l'attaché-case posé sur ses cuisses indiquaient qu'il n'était rentré du travail que depuis peu de temps.

Essayant d'échapper simultanément aux ronflements et aux commentaires joyeux de Ginny, Lupin finit par choisir un angle de la pièce et s'y assit, le dos confortablement calé par un gros coussin. Bien résolu à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux déductions de Mrs Prudence et de sa perspicace acolyte pour les heures à venir, il entama sans attendre le premier chapitre.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux jours avant la rentrée et alors qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits sans faire de cauchemars,Harry fut réveillé très tôt par un nouveau rêve agité.  
La fin des vacances et la perspective de revoir Cho devaient y jouer un rôle, car celui-ci mettait en scène la jeune fille qui reprochait à Harry de ne pas l'inviter au bal de Noël ; trop occupé selon elle, à admirer la photo du sorcier-guérisseur placardée sur le bureau de l'infirmerie. En réponse à cette accusation, Harry s'évertuait à argumenter : d'une, un poster devait affreusement mal danser et de deux, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait car Cédric l'avait à coup sûr déjà invité avant lui. Rien à faire : chacun campait sur ses positions et, soudainement transportés à la gare de Londres, le Poudlard Express partait sans eux avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Comme pour le précédent, le ridicule de ce rêve l'agaçait. Et il aurait donné cher pour comprendre pourquoi des scénarios dont on avait conscience de l'absurdité au réveil, pouvaient paraitre aussi dramatiques quelques minutes auparavant. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres choses à penser…

Sentant cette fois encore le sommeil l'abandonner, Harry se décida à se lever et chaussa ses lunettes. D'un coup d'œil il vérifia l'heure – 6h17- et quitta son lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Ron dont les ronflements emplissaient la pièce. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements de la veille, prit un livre posé en équilibre sur le dessus de sa valise et descendit à la cuisine.

Encore déserte, celle-ci lui sembla plus lugubre qu'à l'accoutumée et il ressentit une brusque envie de s'assoir à nouveau dans la grande salle parmi ses camarades Gryffondor.  
Une fois attablé devant un copieux petit-déjeuné, il cala son livre entre deux bouteilles et la corbeille à pain, puis se plongea dans sa lecture. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage emprunté à Sirius qui portait sur les duels sorciers. D'un niveau un peu complexe, Harry devait admettre qu'il n'y comprenait pas tout. Heureusement, le livre présentait sur certaines pages des schémas explicatifs qui en facilitaient partiellement la compréhension. Par ailleurs, puisque la difficulté l'obligeait à se concentrer, son choix de lecture possédait l'avantage de chasser momentanément de son esprit les pensées parasites.  
Alors qu'il venait de finir un chapitre ainsi que sa quatrième tartine de miel, la voix ensommeillée de son parrain attira son attention :

-Tu es bien matinal ce matin.

Ne voulant pas orienter la conversation sur lui, Harry se contenta de le saluer tout en lui versant un bol de thé.

-Merci, Harry, fit Sirius en rallumant un feu dans l'âtre, au-dessus duquel il suspendit un récipient.

Mr et Mrs Weasley entrèrent à leur tour. Tandis que la seconde semblait retenir une remarque inquiète, son mari lança un chaleureux « bonjour Harry ! » avant de commencer à discuter avec Sirius de la journée qui l'attendait au ministère.

-Tout va bien, Harry chéri ? Que fais-tu debout si tôt ? fit par demander Molly, n'y tenant plus.

-J'ai entendu un bruit, prétexta-t-il. Impossible de me rendormir après.

Prenant l'air soupçonneux de celle qui n'en croit rien, Mrs Weasley n'insista pourtant pas et tira à elle la Gazette du jour. Par contre, lorsqu'il se leva pour sortir, Harry l'entendit murmurer à Sirius :

-Ton filleul n'est pas dans son assiette ces temps-ci… Tu devrais lui parler.

Impossible pour l'adolescent d'entendre distinctement la réponse de son parrain. Mais il lui sembla, au ton employé par celui-ci, qu'il acquiesçait tout en ne cachant rien de son agacement.  
Un peu nerveux à l'idée de l'interrogatoire à venir car il savait qu'il mentait très mal, Harry monta s'installer dans le salon pour poursuivre sa lecture. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, et malgré sa bonne volonté, la complexité du livre finit par avoir raison de lui et il finit par s'assoupir.

Ce fut la douleur d'une crampe au bras qui le réveilla. Le temps qu'elle passe il tourna en rond dans la pièce en cherchant quelque chose pour s'occuper, puis décida de retourner à la cuisine pour voir si ses amis étaient levés.  
Il les trouva en grande conversation. Au vu de leur attitude, celle-ci semblait porter sur les dernières allusions de la Gazette à son sujet : Hermione fulminait, le journal à la main, et Ron hochait vigoureusement la tête à chaque fin de phrases en prenant un air outré. Lorsqu'elle vit son ami, Hermione s'arrêta net, gênée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien ne m'étonne de leur part depuis ce que tu m'as raconté quand je suis arrivé, lui assura Harry. C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il jeta un œil à l'article que lisait son amie, mais celle-ci fit glisser le journal vers elle.

-Des bêtises, affirma-t-elle, en pliant violemment le quotidien.

-On doit aider maman à nettoyer une vieille penderie ce matin, se dépêcha de lancer Ron pour changer de sujet. Quelle barbe ! Plus on nettoie, moins on en voit le bout : c'est incroyable !

Avant de répondre, Harry s'assit à table et posa son livre à côté de lui. Alors, faisant sienne la stratégie de Ron, Hermione lui demanda :

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu lis Harry ?

Comme il lui montrait le titre, elle s'enthousiasma :

-Ha, ça me rappelle « Précis de sortilèges de combat » - l'édition augmentée -, je crois qu'elle est à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Sinon il y a aussi « Histoire des duels magiques de 1200 à nos jours » qui est intéressante. Je dois l'avoir quelque part dans ma valise. Tu l'as lu ?

Réprimant son envie de rire devant la grimace que fit Ron, Harry répondit par la négative. Puis, tout en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille, il commença à raconter à son amie ce qu'il avait compris du livre de Sirius.  
Ron et lui désespéraient souvent Hermione lorsqu'elle essayait de partager avec eux ses lectures, mais contre toute attente, Harry était ce jour-là bien content de pouvoir échanger avec elle. Il orienta la conversation vers les sorts de défense qui semblaient capitaux à connaitre, mais garda pour lui qu'il lisait ce livre dans l'espoir de s'en sortir mieux s'il était, par malheur, à nouveau seul face à Voldemort.

Ginny, Fred et George finirent par se lever et les rejoindre autour de la table. A dix heures passées, alors que tout le monde discutait joyeusement, Mrs Weasley vint les chercher pour leur répartir le travail à faire. Plus enthousiaste que les autres car il comptait sur cela pour repousser la discussion que Sirius et lui ne manqueraient pas d'avoir, Harry s'élança le premier dans les escaliers.

.

L'adolescent avait finit par penser que son parrain n'allait finalement pas suivre le conseil de Mrs Weasley lorsque ce dernier le rejoignit dans sa chambre, le soir même. A court de prétextes pour éviter un tête à tête, et faisant mine de trier attentivement ses chaussettes, il tenta de prendre un air dégagé en entendant Sirius lui demander :

-Je te dérange ?

-Heu, non …

Comme il le sentait hésiter, Harry chercha quelque chose à dire pour faire bonne figure. Sans succès.

-Harry, je suis – nous sommes – un peu inquiets. Tu paraissais aller mieux après ton audience, mais depuis un moment tu as l'air… ailleurs.

\- …

-Est-ce que tu dors bien ?

Résistant à l'envie de lui lancer ses chaussettes au visage en hurlant « NON », l'adolescent se contenta de hocher les épaules.

-Tu peux me parler tu sais, reprit Sirius. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as vécu des choses extrêmement perturbantes.

-Depuis juin, je rêve un peu… de Cédric… de cette nuit-là, lâcha Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, n'importe qui aurait du mal à dormir après ça… N'hésite pas à me raconter tes cauchemars, Harry. Comme l'année dernière quand tu m'écrivais. C'est important. Parle à tes amis, aussi, je pense qu'ils s'inquiètent tout autant que nous.

-Oui, merci.

Constatant que les confidences à ce sujet ne seraient pas pour tout de suite, et voyant son filleul tripoter nerveusement la paire de chaussettes la plus proche, Sirius se permit d'ajouter :

-Il y a autre chose ?

Il sembla à Harry qu'une vie entière s'écoulait avant qu'il n'arriva à prononcer un mot. La bouche sèche, il finit pourtant par marmonner :

-L'autre jour, je t'ai vu avec le professeur Lupin dans la buanderie…

Lui qui pensait pourtant avoir beaucoup de choses à dire, tant il avait ruminé, ne sut tout à coup pas quoi ajouter. Devenu un peu pâle, Sirius cherchait de son côté à faire bonne impression. Se passant une main sur le visage, il répondit patiemment :

-Et ?

Très gêné, l'adolescent rassembla son courage et commença à poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres depuis de nombreux jours.

-Vous êtes ensembles ?

-Je… Oui… Oui, Harry.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Remus m'a un peu aidé l'été de ta troisième année, avant que je ne parte vers le Sud. Je l'ai revu un peu ensuite. Et… eh bien, après ton combat avec Voldemort j'ai été chez lui sur ordre de Dumbledore ; tu te rappelles ?

Constatant que cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question, Harry reprit en fixant ses mains :

-Alors vous n'étiez pas ensemble à Poudlard ?

-Non.

-Et après ?

Voyant son parrain hausser les sourcils, ne comprenant manifestement pas où cette discussion menait, l'adolescent se tut par crainte d'être impoli.

-Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ? finit-il pourtant par insister.

-Que dire… On a toujours été proches, mais nous n'étions qu'amis. Je n'y…

-Je veux dire : que tu aimais d'autres hommes. En général, précisa Harry, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

Prenant un instant pour choisir ses mots, Sirius croisa et décroisa ses bras plusieurs fois avant de poursuivre :

-Ha… Et bien, je ne sais pas, progressivement ; comme d'autres savent qu'ils sont hétéro, je suppose. Ça m'a semblé plutôt évident.

Puis, marquant une pause, il ajouta en cherchant le regard de son filleul :

-Est-ce que ça t'a gêné ? de me savoir avec Remus ?

Hochant de nouveau les épaules, Harry répondit par une autre question :

-Alors mes parents n'ont jamais su ?

-Tes parents savaient beaucoup de choses, Harry. Surtout ton père, sourit Sirius. Et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne m'ont jamais jugé. Au contraire.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait entre eux, Harry se leva pour s'assurer que la porte était bien fermée puis déclara brusquement tout en se rasseyant sur son lit :

-J'aime Cho. Une fille de Serdaigle. Elle est attrapeuse.

-D'accord, répondit Sirius l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire d'autre.

-Les filles me plaisent. Mais parfois… Je veux dire…

Comme son parrain attendait patiemment la suite, il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire très vite :

-Des fois je crois que je regarde des garçons. Qui me plaisent aussi.

Comprenant maintenant le pourquoi de toutes ces questions, Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et s'assit en face de lui.

-Ca n'a rien d'anormal, Harry.

-Mais… Tonks. Et les Weasley, ils…

-Les Weasley ont leur manière de voir le monde, le coupa Sirius. Ecoute Harry, ce sont des gens charmants. Vraiment à part comparé à ce dont beaucoup de familles de « sang-pur » se réclament. Pourtant, ils ont leurs propres préjugés. Tu en as eu un aperçu l'autre jour, effectivement. Mais … comment t'expliquer … ils ne sont pas un marqueur de normalité. Leurs aprioris ne devraient pas te limiter. Ni ceux de personne d'autre.

Il tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Harry et attendit un peu avant de proposer :

-Quant à Tonks, tu peux discuter avec elle si tu veux. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, n'aie pas peur d'être jugé si tu as des questions.

L'adolescent qui fuyait désormais moins son regard, sembla réfléchir puis déclara, hésitant :

-Je crois que je ne la connais pas suffisamment.

-Sache que c'est une option. Et n'hésite surtout pas à me parler. De ça ou du reste ; j'insiste. Si je peux être utile à quelque chose malgré tout, j'en serais ravi.

Son filleul acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, Sirius sourit et lui donna une brève accolade. Puis, avant de se lever, il dit lentement :

-Par contre j'aimerais que tu gardes ma relation avec Remus pour toi.

Ne sachant pas comment formuler tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui expliquer, il se contenta de sourire de nouveau à la réponse affirmative d'Harry et quitta la pièce.

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Lupin, Sirius n'était plus sûr d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait. A vrai dire, il était presque persuadé du contraire.

-J'ai parlé à Harry, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

L'autre homme était installé à l'imposant bureau qui occupait un angle de la pièce et prenait des notes sur un coin de parchemin. Des documents de l'Ordre étaient éparpillés autour de lui ; certains sur le sol.  
A ces mots, Lupin leva le nez de son parchemin, puis l'y replongea en levant la main pour signifier qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'écrire, il se tourna vers Sirius qui s'était entre-temps posté devant la fenêtre et regardait dehors.

-C'est une bonne chose. Molly s'inquiétait un peu.

-Molly…

-A raison en l'occurrence, l'interrompit doucement Lupin. Elle m'a raconté que tu avais continué à t'enfermer des heures durant pendant que j'étais en mission. Harry n'a pas dû comprendre.

Sirius lui lança un regard assassin en entendant la critique. Puis, tout en s'appuyant au montant de la fenêtre pour regarder son compagnon, soupira :

\- Il a compris plus de choses que tu ne le penses.

Ne saisissant pas l'allusion, Lupin demanda :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a du mal à gérer ce qu'il a vécu en juin. Rien d'étonnant. Et… il est préoccupé.

Sirius hésita quelques secondes mais continua sur sa lancée :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il te plait… mais il nous a surpris, Remus.

-Notre discussion de l'autre jour ? Quand il est venu pour Buck ? répondit l'autre, en posant sa plume d'un air las.

-Non, le soir de ton arrivée si j'ai bien compris.

-Ha…

-Enfin bref, ça n'est pas très important – attend, tu vas comprendre ! -, le fait est que ce qui le tracasse également est qu'il se demande s'il n'est pas bi.

-Il te l'a dit ? s'étonna Lupin.

-Pas vraiment. Il tournait autour du pot sans prononcer les mots précis, comme on le fait tous au début… Mais il a été assez clair sur ses questionnements. J'ai essayé de le rassurer.

-Tu as bien fait, dit Lupin

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, une expression attendrie s'étala sur son visage par ailleurs soucieux. Reportant son attention sur un insecte qui marchait de l'autre côté de la vitre, Sirius ajouta :

-Il a l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter de ce que les Weasley pourraient en penser.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, il tient énormément à eux.

-Il m'a aussi demandé à demi-mots ce que ses parents en auraient pensé…

Voyant les yeux de Sirius s'embrumer en se remémorant leurs amis, Lupin se leva pour le rejoindre. Lui-même ému en repensant au soutien indéfectible dont James et Lilly avaient fait preuve concernant sa lycanthropie, il ne sut pas quoi dire. A défaut de mots, il entoura son compagnon de ses bras et attendit, la tête posée sur son épaule.  
Au-dehors rien ne bougeait. Seule une canette vide traversait lentement la place, poussée par le vent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne put plus la distinguer que Lupin chuchota :

-J'irai lui parler moi aussi, si tu veux bien.

-Mais, tu…

-Il est au courant maintenant, c'est différent. Ce serait inutile de prétendre le contraire.

Comme l'autre continuait de le regarder, incrédule, il se justifia :

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'il parte à l'école le cœur trop lourd. Il a déjà beaucoup à gérer pour son âge.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle il serra inconsciemment plus fort Sirius contre lui, puis murmura encore plus bas :

-Et je crois que, dans le fond, je me dis que je le dois à Lilly et James. Pour leur soutien. Leur amitié.

Ne sachant à son tour que répondre, Sirius pressa gentiment la main de Lupin, dans un remerciement silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage de son compagnon et demanda :

-Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ?

-Je lisais des documents concernant ma prochaine mission. Seulement des préparatifs, rassura vite Lupin, mon départ ne se fera probablement pas avant plusieurs semaines.

-Tu as reparlé à Dumbledore ?

-Brièvement. Et je dois me rendre à Pré-au-Lard dans les jours à venir pour une discussion plus poussée. Minerva me l'a indiqué ce matin.

-Pourquoi pas à Poudlard ?

-Il souhaite que les lieux varient le plus possible. Ca me semble effectivement plus sage.

-Je suis d'accord sur le principe. Mais personnellement je trouve un peu risqué d'aller à Pré-au-lard : tout le monde vous connaît.

-C'était aussi ma première réaction, mais Minerva m'a assuré qu'un lieu sécurisé est prévu. Je ne peux que la croire.

Lachant Sirius pour se diriger vers le bureau, il déclara :

-Je voulais te demander ton avis sur quelque chose.

Quelque parchemins en main, sa baguette dans l'autre, il fit apparaitre un canapé élimé en lieu et place d'une chaise vermoulue et invita l'autre à l'y rejoindre.

-Il y a du nouveau, fit-il en mettant un compte-rendu sur les genoux de Sirius.

Lorsque ce dernier eut parcouru rapidement le document des yeux, il poursuivit :

-Comme tu le vois, les choses ont évoluées depuis mon retour ici. Enfin « évoluées », si l'on peut dire. Parce qu'en réalité il n'y a plus eu aucun acte d'intimidation depuis l'attaque manquée de la petite fille. Pourtant, c'était presque quotidien : messages anonymes, vandalisme…

-Tu penses que Voldemort a pu envoyer la bande à Greyback ailleurs ? fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était ma première hypothèse, mais ce compte-rendu (il montra les documents que tenait toujours Sirius) dit bien qu'il n'y a eu aucun autre évènement dans les régions que nous pensions à risques.

Lui présentant une carte annotée, il expliqua :

-Tu vois là et là ce sont deux zones que Dumbledore surveille de près. Et ici c'est le lieu de ma prochaine mission ; à dix kilomètres environ du village où je me suis rendu la dernière fois. Ce sont trois endroits où vivent de petites communautés lycanthropes qui sont particulièrement harcelées par les services du ministère : le moindre prétexte est assimilé à un écart à la loi. De mon point de vue, ce sont des endroits particulièrement intéressants pour Voldemort. En intimidant les sorciers, il les poussent à la méfiance envers les populations déjà stigmatisées ; par la même occasion il attise la méfiance des loups-garous envers le ministère. Or, au lieu de continuer ce que nous pensions être une campagne d'intimidation, tout semble s'être arrêté.

Il s'arrêta un instant préoccupé, puis s'exclama :

-Ce qui n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi viser un village, un seul, puis tout stopper ?

-Peut-être que, comme tu le suggérais en réunion, il y a eu un dysfonctionnement qui a conduit à l'attaque de la fillette. Ce qui aurait faussé le plan initial.

-Suffisamment pour tout annuler ? J'ai du mal à le croire…

Etendant ses jambes pour les poser sur les genoux de son compagnon, Sirius repoussa l'objection d'un mouvement de tête :

-Pas s'il s'agit par exemple d'un début de mutinerie parmi les sbires de Greyback. Une lutte de pouvoir serait risquée pour Voldemort, et justifierait de rapatrier ses troupes avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

-Il compte beaucoup sur Greyback effectivement. S'il perd son soutien ou si celui-ci n'a plus assez de personnes qui le suivent, ce serait un problème pour lui… admit Lupin, pensif.

-Et une chance pour nous ! Personne n'a pu constater quelque chose en ce sens parmi tes contacts ?

-Non. Ce qui me fait me demander – et c'est là où je ne sais plus quoi en penser – si tout cela ne serait pas au final qu'un leurre…

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Peut-être que nous nous sommes trop focalisés sur la manière dont Voldemort a procédé la dernière fois. Et si cela nous faisait négliger d'autres pistes ? Il est attesté que Greyback s'est rallié à lui et il est sûr et certain qu'un de ses objectifs va être de recruter des loups-garous ; je ne remets pas en questions ces éléments. Mais peut-être est-il encore trop tôt pour que ce soit la phase « active » de son recrutement. Et si nous perdions un temps précieux en infiltrant dès à présent ces zones ? L'Ordre a déjà des contacts sur place, peut-être que c'est suffisant pour le moment et que je pourrais être utile ailleurs. Je ne sais plus à quoi m'en tenir…

Songeur, Sirius prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Je ne pense pas que ta présence là-bas soit une perte de temps. Tu es le mieux placé pour ce travail et Dumbledore a confiance en ton jugement. Bien plus qu'en celui d'indics ; aussi fiables soient-ils. D'autant que passer à côté d'une manœuvre de Greyback serait catastrophique. Mais, reprit-il en posant les parchemins par terre, je pense aussi que tu dois expliquer tout ce que tu viens de me dire à la prochaine réunion. Peut-être que les objectifs de ta mission méritent d'être réadaptés.

-Je le ferai, approuva Lupin après réflexion, merci de tes conseils Patmol. C'est toujours précieux.

La discussion se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, car ils reprirent un à un les éléments à leurs dispositions jusqu'à parvenir à une poignée d'hypothèses de travail solides à présenter aux autres membres de l'Ordre.  
S'affalant de plus en plus à mesure que les heures passaient, Sirius finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Lupin qui finissait de poser sur le papier leurs conclusions, n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruits, il rangea grossièrement les documents sur le bureau et gagna son lit dans lequel il resta les yeux grands ouverts : trop d'hypothèses se bousculaient dans sa tête, le rendant plus électrique d'une veille de pleine lune. Dans le même temps, il était trop épuisé pour que ses réflexions aboutissent et il n'arrivait qu'à se donner chaud à force de se tourner et se retourner entre ses draps. Malgré tout, vers deux heures du matin, la fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui et il sombra dans le sommeil.


	9. Chapter 9

_[ Pardon pour le délai depuis le dernier chapitre ; j'ai moins de temps pour écrire en ce moment alors je risque de ralentir un peu les mises à jour.  
Bienvenue aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir des retours :) ]_

* * *

La première chose dont prit conscience Sirius en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain fut une douleur sournoise dans les cervicales. Il regarda autour de lui puis, comme il réalisait où il se trouvait, se rallongea moins inconfortablement pour réfléchir.  
Tâchant de mettre de l'ordre parmi les informations en sa possession depuis la veille, il soupira longuement de dépit : il serait bien plus utile au-dehors, quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore sur les risques encourus…  
Le simple fait d'accompagner Harry à la gare lui avait été refusé. Cela donnait un indice sur ses chances d'infléchir le directeur de Poudlard au sujet de sa décision de le tenir à l'écart des missions de l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son filleul, non plus que pour Remus. Rien que d'y penser le mettait passablement en rogne…

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain interrompit ses pensées. Malgré l'heure matinale, Lupin apparut dans la pièce d'ores et déjà habillé pour la journée. De larges cernes contredisaient l'entrain avec lequel il se déplaçait, mais sa figure exprimait la satisfaction de celui qui est enfin parvenu à trouver une solution à un problème tenace.  
Il remua quelques affaires sur le bureau, visiblement en quête de quelque chose. Inconscient du fait que Sirius ne dormait plus, ses gestes étaient précautionneux et seul le froissement des parchemins se faisait entendre. Par l'effet combiné de la fin de l'été et de l'ombre que projetait l'immeuble situé en vis-à-vis, la chambre était encore sombre. Aussi lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce dont il avait besoin pour écrire, Lupin n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer près de la fenêtre. Le manque de lumière l'obligeant à positionner son papier selon un angle plutôt inconfortable s'il voulait y voir suffisamment sans recourir à l'éclairage artificiel.  
Amusé des efforts que son compagnon faisait pour ne pas le réveiller, Sirius se tourna sur le côté afin de le voir plus aisément. Assis sur une chaise, un livre sur les genoux pour faire surface plane et son encrier coincé entre les doigts de sa main libre, il émanait de Lupin quelque chose de très studieux. Dans cette posture il ressemblait presque à l'étudiant qu'il avait été des années auparavant, et l'image attendrit Sirius autant qu'elle le rendit brusquement nostalgique.  
Un rai de lumière baignait l'endroit choisi par Lupin. Les ombres qui se dessinaient sur son profil, marquaient un peu plus que d'ordinaire ses rides et cicatrices, de même qu'elles donnaient à ses cernes une couleur plus profonde. Dans le même temps, la lumière faisait briller ses yeux et donnait à ses mèches grises des reflets argentés. Parce qu'elle en accentuait les contrastes, cette mise en scène fortuite révélait toute sa complexité de son visage et rappelait à Sirius à quel point, malgré ce que Lupin pouvait dire de sa propre apparence, il le trouvait beau.  
A cette vue il ressentit une brusque montée de désir, ainsi qu'une infinie tendresse pour son compagnon. Si l'envie de le rejoindre le titillait, il resta à l'observer en silence jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait achevé d'écrire : la douceur que dégageaient les gestes précis de Lupin donnait, comme souvent, un aspect très apaisant à sa présence, et Sirius ne voulait pas rompre l'équilibre du moment.

.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Lupin manqua de faire tomber son encrier en se levant et tourna, par réflexe, la tête de son côté, qu'il remarqua que Sirius ne dormait plus. Bien au contraire, ce dernier le salua avec un sourire charmeur qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais affiché s'il avait été réveillé en sursaut.  
Lupin s'assit à ses côtés, et, patiemment, l'écouta détailler pourquoi il aurait du l'emmener au lit en allant se coucher, plutôt que de le laisser développer un torticolis en dormant sur ce misérable sofa ; l'occasion était par ailleurs trop belle pour qu'il ne récolte pas, en passant, une remarque espiègle sur ses talents en métamorphose. Souriant à part lui, il finit par déposer un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon en déclarant :

-Il y a un Baume de Feu dans mes affaires, n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

Eclatant de son rire caractéristique, si semblable à un aboiement, Sirius saisit le message implicite.

-Entendu, j'arrête de me plaindre pour si peu ! répliqua-t-il en se décalant pour laisser plus de place à Lupin. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Alors j'en ai profité pour réfléchir à ce dont je t'ai parlé hier. Je pense envoyer un hibou codé à Xilda pour lui demander si elle a appris quelque chose de son côté ; on ne sait jamais, la plus petite anecdote peut s'avérer utile…

-Il faudra transmettre ta lettre à Minerva ou Dumbledore pour qu'elle soit acheminée par un oiseau de l'école, conseilla Sirius. Il vaut mieux limiter les vols autour de la maison.

-C'est effectivement plus sage, admis Lupin.

Agitant le papier qu'il tenait toujours en main, il ajouta :

-J'ai commencé à faire la lettre, est-ce que tu pourras y jeter un œil ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Sirius sans pour autant faire mine de prendre le parchemin.

Lupin s'apprêtait à reprendre le fil de ses pensées au sujet de Xilda et de sa lettre, mais apercevant le regard que l'autre lui accordait, il sentit ses préoccupations se faire moins oppressantes et les résolutions qu'il avait prises bien moins urgentes à expliquer. D'autant que Sirius se serra contre lui en disant doucement :

-Mais chaque chose en son temps… Je te regardais pendant que tu écrivais ; tu étais magnifique, Remus.

Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, il entreprit ensuite de lui raconter comment il l'avait littéralement dévoré des yeux alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à la sensation de sa peau sous sa bouche, de son corps sous ses mains. La chaleur de ces propos acheva de gagner Lupin à l'enthousiasme de son partenaire. Dans un geste devenu rituel entre eux, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sirius pour l'embrasser ; d'un même élan, les doigts de celui-ci se ménageaient un passage sous ses vêtements, et, comme il commençait à lui caresser tendrement le dos, murmura :

-Tu as quelque chose à faire dans l'immédiat ?

-Non…

-Maintenant oui, souffla-t-il en incitant Lupin à s'allonger sur lui, viens là.

Ce qu'il fit. Avec un rien de nonchalance cependant, car il savourait l'envie qui brillait dans le regard de Sirius. Après un bref baiser, il se redressa et, jouant avec l'impatience de son amant, commença lentement à se déshabiller. Ou plutôt essaya, car ce dernier l'attira bientôt à lui en saisissant les vêtements qu'il portait encore et plaqua avidement sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Au moment où leurs baisers se faisaient plus passionnés, ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

-C'est verrouillé ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Oui.

-Alors, on …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la voix de Mr Weasley s'éleva ; suffisamment basse pour ne pas réveiller l'étage, mais assez haute pour traverser le panneau de bois.

-Remus ? Es-tu là ?

-Bon sang, jura Lupin en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Le regard fixe de ce dernier révélait une déception pareille à celui à qui l'on aurait annoncé le tirage gagnant de la plus grande loterie sorcière, avant de lui déchirer le ticket sous le nez. Lui donnant distraitement un dernier baiser, Lupin se leva et mit de l'ordre dans ses habits. Son compagnon sur les talons, il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte.

-Excuse-moi Arthur. Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, Remus. Mais je cherche Sirius. Je voulais lui parler avant de partir au ministère mais il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Est-ce que tu saurais où il est ? Il est un peu tôt, je sais, mais il s'agit…

Encore dissimulé par la porte entrebâillée, l'intéressé reboutonna rapidement la chemise moldue qu'il portait et fit un signe de tête à Lupin. Affichant un sourire dégagé, il s'avança vers Mr Weasley :

-Je suis là, Arthur.

-Ah ?... fit celui-ci, interloqué.

-Nous avons discuté longtemps hier soir, alors je me suis endormi sur le canapé, se justifia Sirius d'un air qui se voulait léger tout en montrant le fond de la pièce d'un geste.

-Oh, très bien, trancha Mr Weasley. Comme tu as dû l'entendre, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose avant de partir ; est-ce que tu peux descendre?

-Accorde-moi deux minutes, je te rejoins.

Il attendit d'entendre les pas d'Arthur s'éloigner, repoussa la porte sans la fermer, puis se tourna vers Lupin pour lui chuchoter :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de …

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit l'autre doucement.

-Tu t'inquiètes. Je te connais, Remus.

N'offrant pour seule réaction qu'un vague geste de la main, Lupin s'approcha de Sirius. Par automatisme, il lui arrangea le col de sa chemise, et murmura :

-Tu redors ici ce soir ?

-Tu es sûr ?...

-Si mon meilleur et plus vieil ami ne peut pas officiellement dormir sur mon canapé de temps en temps sans que les rumeurs ne s'emballent, l'hétéronormativité est décidément très forte, soupira Lupin en guise de réponse.

Pouffant d'un rire nerveux, Sirius répondit :

-Va pour le canapé.

-Officiellement…

S'éloignant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Lupin fit signe à l'autre qu'il était temps de rejoindre les Weasley et se pencha pour ramasser son brouillon de lettre qui avait glissé sous un meuble.

.

Dans le salon, Sirius trouva Molly et Arthur penchés sur un paquet de tissus.

-Cet engin a l'air vicieux, sifflait Mrs Weasley entre ses dents.

Comme Sirius se postait près d'elle, elle lui montra l'objet qui était emballé avant d'expliquer les mains sur les hanches :

-Fred l'a déniché en nettoyant hier ; heureusement, j'ai pu mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne le montre à son frère !...

-Est-ce que tu vois un inconvénient à ce que je l'emmène au ministère ? intervint à son tour son mari. Je pourrais m'en occuper en prétextant une saisie quelconque.

-On ne peut pas le faire ici ?

-J'ai essayé, mais je ne suis pas tranquille. J'ai peur de faire des dégâts.

-Fais voir…

Prenant garde à ne pas prendre l'objet en main, Sirius le fit rouler entre les plis de l'étoffe jusqu'à avoir examiné chaque face. Perplexe, il dut bien avouer qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

-J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'un bien de famille, reprit Arthur Weasley, je comprendrais que tu ne …

-Ca n'est pas la question… Prend tout ce que tu veux, je n'ai aucune objection à ce sujet, coupa Sirius les yeux toujours rivés sur l'appareil.

Pourquoi donc son entourage avait-il tant de mal à concevoir qu'il n'ait aucune attache pour les affaires de ses parents ? Le peu de souvenirs qu'il chérissait se trouvaient dans sa chambre ou l'avaient accompagné lors de son départ du foyer familial à seize ans. Pour le reste, nul besoin de lui inventer des scrupules : si la demeure n'avait pas été utile à l'Ordre du Phénix, il aurait volontiers tiré une croix dessus, et sur tout ce qu'elle contenait.  
Comme son interlocuteur persistait à prendre des pincettes, il clôt le sujet un peu sèchement.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, Arthur. Inutile de me consulter à chaque fois.

Il n'allait pas y passer la journée… Ils pouvaient bien tout détruire, s'il leur en prenait l'envie.

L'affaire conclue, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il avait conscience de faire preuve d'un brin de mauvaise foi : puisqu'elles étaient les seules qu'il avait à prendre récemment, il était hautement probable qu'être tenu à l'écart de ce genre de décisions n'aurait pas été facile pour son amour-propre. Vaguement honteux de son attitude, il se mit en tête de chercher si l'un de ses livres mentionnait l'instrument découvert par Fred. Malheureusement, il ne découvrit rien d'intéressant.

Lorsqu'il redescendit enfin du dernier étage, il se trouva mêlé aux adolescents qui dévalaient bruyamment l'escalier.  
Harry semblait toujours un peu renfermé, mais suivait une conversation animée entre Hermione et Ginny d'un air concentré. Juste derrière lui, Ron se disputait avec ses frères qui paraissaient, une fois encore, mettre un point d'honneur à le faire enrager. La concurrence faisait rage au sein de la fratrie Weasley et de ce que Sirius saisissait de la conversation, il comprit que les préfets de Gryffondor avaient été désigné ; ceci expliquant cela.  
Lui-même n'avait jamais accordé une grande importance à ces histoires de préfets et préfets-en-chef lors de sa scolarité. L'idée de transgresser le règlement l'amusait bien plus que celle de le faire respecter. Tout de même, il se serait attendu à ce qu'Harry soit nommé. Cela lui aurait semblé juste au regard des ennuis que lui avait valu le tournoi des trois sorciers l'année passée ; une belle preuve de confiance, en somme, après avoir été trainé dans la boue par la moitié de l'école. Sans compter qu'avec la présence d'Ombrage au sein de Poudlard, une marque de confiance du directeur envers Harry aurait été un beau pied de nez au ministère. Enfin… Du moment que le gamin n'était pas trop déçu. Son père non plus n'avait pas été préfet après tout. Quelle importance.

.

.

De son côté, Harry finit la matinée comme elle avait commencé : silencieusement. Il avait encore des choses à démêler et avait l'impression de n'avoir plus de place pour autre chose dans sa tête. Attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne participa que rarement aux discussions de ses amis. Il prenait garde à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui cependant, car il ne voulait inquiéter ni Ron ni Hermione. Ni son parrain, au demeurant. D'autant plus qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir cherché à le rassurer en venant le voir la veille.  
Mais ce n'était pas tout : le fait que Ron ait été choisi à sa place pour être le préfet des Gryffondor lui restait méchamment en travers de la gorge...  
Au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu depuis quelques mois, une chose aussi futile aurait dû être pour lui l'occasion d'anticiper le plaisir de retrouver l'ambiance de Poudlard. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas le laisser transparaitre, il ne digérait pas la nouvelle. C'est pourquoi il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux dans ce genre de situation : rester en retrait.  
Néanmoins, une exception s'imposa d'elle-même peu avant le dîner. Les trois amis venaient de passer un temps infini à remplir leurs valises des affaires qu'ils avaient semées un peu partout dans la maison, quand Fred et George recommencèrent à asticoter Ron. Excédée, Mrs Weasley finit par séparer les trois frères et les envoya nettoyer de fond en comble leurs chambres respectives. Seule l'huile de coude était autorisée : les jumeaux s'étaient même vu confisquer leurs baguettes par leur mère, qui espérait de la sorte avoir un peu de silence pendant plus de deux minutes consécutives.  
Bien entendu Harry n'était pas concerné par la punition, mais il accompagna Ron par solidarité.  
Une fois rendu au deuxième étage, son ami se lança dans une suite de commentaires très drôles sur la nécessité de lever l'interdiction de l'usage de la magie aux mineurs. Tout d'abord refroidi par le souvenir de son audience devant le Magenmagot, Harry se prit finalement au jeu et ils élaborèrent ensemble une liste de sorts qui leur semblaient indispensables hors de l'école ; particulièrement durant les vacances d'été. Inutile de préciser que les Dursley se trouvaient en tête des malheureux qui feraient bien de se méfier si d'aventure cet article venait à être abrogé par le ministère.

Sa déception, pour ne pas dire jalousie, envers la nomination de Ron ne fut vraiment chassée de son esprit que plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque, montant se coucher, il tomba sur Mrs Weasley en proie à une violente crise de panique.  
Ayant quitté avant les autres la fête organisée en l'honneur des nouveaux préfet et préfète, la sorcière, toujours soucieuse de ne pas laisser trainer les choses à faire, avait voulu déloger l'épouvantard caché dans le secrétaire du salon. Seulement, plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire, elle s'était laissé trahir par ses émotions : incapable de lancer le sort adéquat, la pauvre Molly avait subi la vision des cadavres successifs de toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait.  
Heureusement, l'arrivée opportune de Lupin, Sirius et Maugrey débarrassa Mrs Weasley de la créature et soulagea Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour la rassurer.

Il avait toujours pensé à la mère de Ron comme une présence forte et protectrice. Aussi, la voir dans une telle détresse avait violemment rappelé à l'adolescent que l'inquiétude rongeait probablement chaque membre de l'Ordre face à la guerre qui couvait au-dehors. Sans pour autant les faire disparaitre, cette pensée remit en perspective l'importance qu'il accordait à ses problèmes personnels et scolaires et il trouva soudainement aberrant de s'être senti lésé par Dumbledore au sujet d'un simple insigne de préfet.  
Tandis qu'il se promettait d'être plus mature à l'avenir, il fit tout son possible pour ne pas écouter la petite voix qui lui murmurait que sa susceptibilité aurait certainement été moins égratignée si le directeur ne s'était pas appliqué à l'éviter tout l'été...


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Molly fut suffisamment calme pour se lever et rejoindre sa chambre, l'adolescent redescendit à la cuisine en compagnie du professeur Lupin.  
Les invités commençaient à partir. Quant à ses amis, ils avaient dû regagner leurs chambres respectives pendant qu'il était dans le salon, car il ne les voyait plus dans la pièce. Seul restait Mr Weasley qui remettait de l'ordre à petits coups de baguette, mais celui-ci ne s'attarda pas dans la cuisine et monta vite se coucher.

Harry se vit proposer un chocolat chaud par son ancien professeur. Pensant qu'il voulait lui parler de la forme qu'avait prit l'épouvantard devant Mrs Weasley – il devait bien admettre que la vue de son propre cadavre sur le sol l'avait un peu secoué –, il accepta de bon cœur.  
Lupin commença effectivement par lui demander si voir Molly bouleversée ne l'avait pas trop inquiété. Néanmoins Harry eut tôt fait de comprendre que ce n'était pas le seul sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder.  
Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il attendit ; buvant à petites gorgées sa tasse de lait chocolaté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Lupin, ce dernier déclara posément :

-Sirius m'a parlé de tes inquiétudes.

En voyant la tête que faisait l'adolescent, il s'arrêta soudain. Gêné, il se reprit rapidement :

-Et je réalise qu'il aurait dû te demander ton accord avant de m'en parler. C'est extrêmement maladroit de notre part, Harry. Excuse-moi.

Il se gratta la tête d'un air désolé, avant d'ajouter :

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je comprends ce par quoi tu passes, et si tu le souhaites, tu peux te confier à moi.

Même s'il était reconnaissant de se voir proposer pour la troisième fois en quelques jours de se confier à quelqu'un, Harry demanda d'un ton légèrement accusateur :

-Sirius vous a tout raconté ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de rassurer Lupin.

Toujours embarrassé, il enchaina :

-Seulement que tu nous avais vu ensemble le soir du 15 août, quand je suis venu ici, et que tu te posais des questions. Il pensait bien faire.

Un peu rassuré, Harry se sentit plus enclin à mettre à l'aise son interlocuteur.

-D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-il en portant la boisson chaude à ses lèvres.

Se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas davantage réfléchi avant de lui parler – comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser, lui qui était si inquiet quant à sa vie privée -, Lupin chercha à orienter différemment la conversation :

-Ce qui a été dur pour moi à ton âge, c'est de ne pas savoir avec qui échanger à ce sujet.

N'étant pas sûr de comprendre, étant donné que son ancien professeur connaissait déjà Sirius à cette époque, Harry préféra garder le silence.

-Est-ce que tes amis peuvent t'écouter si tu ressens le besoin de leur parler ?

Comme l'adolescent grimaçait, Lupin fit remarquer :

-Je croyais que vous vous racontiez tout.

-Oui ! Mais pour ça, je ne sais … finit par avouer l'adolescent mal à l'aise. Hermione peut-être… Quoique non, je n'en sais rien ! Et Ron…

Il hésita pendant une fraction de seconde durant laquelle il dévisagea le dessin qui se trouvait sur sa tasse, puis poursuivit :

-En fait, je l'ai entendu se disputer avec Ginny. Pas une grosse dispute mais… il disait – je pense qu'il parlait de Tonks – que c'était bizarre de ne pas choisir. Alors…

-Je vois.

-Ginny l'a traité de … beaucoup de choses, donc je n'ai pas entendu la suite de ce qu'il disait.

Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, Harry entendit des pas se rapprocher. Tous deux parlaient à voix basse, mais, par précaution, l'adolescent préféra s'arrêter.  
Lorsqu'il aperçut Lupin lancer un regard aimable au nouveau venu, il se retourna pour se trouver face à Sirius qui lui sourit en s'asseyant près d'eux.

-Alastor vient de partir. C'était le dernier à rentrer.

Tandis que son parrain échangeait quelques mots avec Lupin, Harry vit ce dernier l'interroger du regard. Comprenant la question informulée, il prit le temps de réfléchir, puis hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Nous étions en train de discuter un peu, Harry et moi, dit Lupin à son compagnon d'un air entendu.

-On parlait de ce que je t'ai dit hier, compléta timidement Harry à l'adresse de son parrain. Tu peux rester.

D'un signe de tête, Sirius l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Le professeur Lupin me demandait si je pouvais en parler à Ron et Hermione. Mais… en même temps, je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine.

-Il me semble que tu t'inquiètes de la réaction de Ron, tenta Lupin pour l'inciter à développer.

Voyant tour à tour Harry admettre son hypothèse en baissant les yeux et Sirius lui lancer un regard interrogatif, il prit la liberté de préciser :

-Le jeune Weasley paraît trouver « bizarre de ne pas choisir »...

-En fait, corrigea Harry d'une voix à peine audible, il a dit « pas très net ».

Sirius leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, et Lupin dit doucement :

-C'est malheureusement quelque chose que tu risques de souvent entendre. Mais je t'assure : c'est tout à fait valable de ne pas être attiré que par un seul genre. Ce n'est pas moins bien.

-Ca ne fait de mal à personne à ce que je sache, compléta Sirius en ayant l'air de vouloir le dire directement à Ron.

Dans un sursaut de loyauté, Harry se sentit obligé de défendre son ami et bredouilla quelques phrases décousues avant que Lupin reprenne la parole :

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'évoluera pas. Sa sœur par exemple semble déterminée à le faire réfléchir, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Et puis il me semble être un ami très loyal au vu de ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, tous les trois.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, un peu perdu. Puis il demanda :

-Est-ce que vous en parliez beaucoup entre vous à mon âge ?

Tout en regardant Sirius, l'ancien professeur répondit :

-Personnellement, non. J'étais très impressionné son assurance, ce qui me donnait l'impression d'être très confus en comparaison.

Après un court silence, Sirius parla :

-Pour ma part, je me confiais davantage à ton père à cette époque.

Il paraissait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

De son côté, Harry avait une question qu'il ne savait pas comment poser ; en conséquence il s'embrouilla deux ou trois fois avant de lancer :

-Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr une fois pour toutes ? Maintenant.

Son parrain sembla sur le point de répondre mais laissa Lupin s'en charger.

-Tu ne peux pas, fit ce dernier.

La compassion qui transparaissait dans sa voix tranchait avec l'austérité de sa réponse.  
Harry avait toujours trouvé assez facile de discuter avec Lupin et il gardait un très bon souvenir des moments passés avec lui alors qu'il était interdit de sortie à Pré-au-Lard au cours de sa troisième année: les mots lui venaient facilement et il se sentait en confiance. Pourtant la tournure que prenait la conversation le déstabilisait : peut-être que les deux adultes le jugeaient ridicule …  
Voyant que l'adolescent se décomposait, Lupin expliqua :

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tout le monde à besoin de temps pour se connaitre. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est d'essayer de vivre tes expériences au fur et à mesure en laissant de côté la pression sociale à « choisir », qui est une absurdité.

Il hésita un moment mais se décida à ne pas s'arrêter là :

-Je te dis ça, Harry, mais crois-moi je te comprends. J'ai personnellement mis un certain temps à me définir bisexuel.

-Une éternité ! surenchérit Sirius un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Riant doucement, Lupin reprit :

-Ca rejoint ce que tu nous demandais tout à l'heure. A l'école je me savais déjà attiré par des hommes, et je savais Sirius gay. Nous le savions tous – les Maraudeurs je veux dire-. Mais j'ai mis des années à admettre que lorsqu'il m'arrivait de sortir avec une femme, ce n'était pas un écart, mais simplement une partie de mes attirances.

Il soupira longuement et se frotta les yeux avant de conclure :

-Ce que j'essaie de te conseiller, c'est de prendre ton temps. Mais pour toi, pas pour les autres ou ce qu'ils peuvent en penser. Laisses venir les choses. Ce n'est pas un B.U.S.E. à obtenir à la fin de l'année, ajouta-il espérant faire sourire Harry.

-Et personne ne peut te définir à ta place, intervint Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son filleul en signe de soutien, tu n'as rien à prouver.

Se sentant tout à la fois plus léger et complétement vidé par cet échange, Harry redevint silencieux. Il avait pourtant de multiples questions en suspend, quelque part dans sa tête, mais il lui était impossible de se les remémorer.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Lupin déclara :

-Cela fait beaucoup de choses à réfléchir pour toi et beaucoup de discussions à assimiler depuis quelques jours, je crois.

-Un peu, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton d'excuse.

-N'oublie pas que même si tu pars demain, il y a toujours les hiboux, fit Sirius.

Avisant son filleul retenir un bâillement, il ajouta gentiment :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, il faudra te lever tôt demain. Le train ne t'attendra pas

Harry s'exécuta en souriant maladroitement à ses interlocuteurs. Depuis la veille, il avait l'impression de retrouver son parrain tel qu'il lui apparaissait dans les lettres qu'ils échangeaient l'année passée, plutôt que l'homme renfrogné qu'il avait côtoyé durant le mois d'aout. Et, pour tout dire, cela lui faisait du bien.

.

.

Sirius, qui s'était levé pour dire bonne nuit à Harry, initia un mouvement pour se rapprocher de son compagnon, mais la mine pensive de celui-ci lui fit changer de trajectoire. Il se dirigea donc vers l'étagère où étaient entreposées les boissons.  
Après une brève réflexion, son choix se porta sur une bouteille d'hydromel généreusement offerte par Mme Rosemerta lors du dernier passage de Lupin aux Trois Balais. Posant d'un air décidé deux verres sur la table, il se rassit avant de verser généreusement une première dose l'alcool. Tandis que Lupin saisissait son verre d'un air distrait, Sirius se servit à son tour et dit doucement :

-Merci d'avoir parlé à Harry. Tu sais trouver les mots, Lunard. Comme toujours.

Ce dernier répondit tout d'abord par un faible sourire, puis il bu une gorgée avant de répondre :

-Je t'en pris.

-Mais ?

-Mais rien du tout, rit silencieusement Lupin. Simplement, je suis toujours attristé de voir que le temps passe et que rien ne change beaucoup : les mêmes craintes, les mêmes questions, doutes… vingt ans après ce que j'ai pu traverser. C'est…parfois décourageant.

-« décourageant », ricana amèrement Sirius, le mot est faible. Mais la différence, Remus, c'est qu'Harry n'est pas seul. Je suis là pour lui, toi aussi si tu le veux bien. Et ça, c'est important !

L'autre acquiesça tout en gardant un visage impassible que Sirius eut du mal à décrypter.  
Peu après, le début de la discussion avec l'adolescent lui revenant subitement en tête, Lupin déclara :

-Par contre, il nous aurait fallu être plus subtiles, Sirius. Je pensais qu'il savait que tu allais m'en parler.

Palissant tout à coup, l'intéressé ne sut que dire. Finalement, il admit :

-Bon sang, c'est vrai… Je… je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je pensais bien faire !

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, le rassura Lupin.

Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre en réfléchissant, avant de reprendre sans animosité :

-Je t'ai toujours connu un peu impulsif dans tes décisions.

Tout en fixant ses mains d'un regard qui mêlait culpabilité et agacement, Sirius répondit en soupirant :

-J'étais préoccupé. Je n'ai pensé qu'au fait que j'étais responsable de lui. Qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour l'aider. J'ai pensé…

D'un air sombre, il conclut :

-Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment, à vrai dire.

-Tu as voulu prendre les choses en main, je suppose. Ne t'inquiète pas trop, je ne crois pas qu'Harry t'en veuille. Avec les adolescents on a parfois du mal à ne pas être intrusif, pourtant…

-J'essaierai de lui en toucher un mot demain matin, coupa Sirius.

Les compétences pédagogiques de Lupin étaient sans doutes excellentes, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter la suite. Il trouvait suffisamment humiliant l'éventualité que son compagnon sache mieux s'y prendre avec Harry ; il était pourtant son parrain, bon sang ! Discuter plus longtemps du sujet ne le tentait absolument pas.

Finissant son verre en silence, il repensa à ce que Lupin avait mentionné quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tu te sentais seul à Poudlard ?

-Non ! Globalement non. Je me sentais terriblement chanceux d'être votre ami. Et très reconnaissant de tout ce que vous faisiez pour moi quand vous avez commencé à pouvoir m'accompagner tous les mois. Mais… Parfois – nous en avons déjà parlé – tout ceci faisait que je n'osais pas vous « déranger ». Surtout toi et James. Alors parler de mes questionnements…

-J'ai été horriblement égoïste de ne pas m'en être rendu compte.

-Tu avais tes propres problèmes à gérer.

-Dont tu n'ignorais rien ! J'ai dit à Harry que je me confiais plus souvent à James, ce qui est vrai, mais je nous pensais proches. J'aurais …

-Nous étions proches, Patmol. Sois en sûr. Mais je manquais de confiance en moi, et je ne voulais pas davantage attirer l'attention de notre groupe sur moi.

Songeur, il entreprit de faire lentement rouler le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, puis ajouta :

-Après Poudlard, quand j'ai eu besoin de toi pour m'écouter, tu as été présent. Sans me presser si je n'étais pas prêt à confier certaines choses. Ca a énormément compté pour moi ; si tu savais ! Si nous n'avions pas été proches, je ne serais pas venu vers toi à ce moment là.

-J'aurais voulu en faire plus, répondit l'autre ; tendant une main au-dessus de la table, il saisit celle de Lupin.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, et finirent leurs verres en silence.

Tout à coup, Lupin reprit comme s'ils n'avaient pas changé de sujet entre-temps :

-Il y a autre chose qui n'a pas vraiment changé…

Il posa son verre un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, avant de poursuivre :

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à la petite fille qui a failli être mordue pendant ma dernière mission. Si tu avais entendu ce que j'ai entendu les jours qui ont suivi l'incident… Je crois que je ne m'y habituerais jamais. C'est… On aurait dit qu'ils l'auraient préféré morte plutôt que lycanthrope.

-Qui « ils » ?

-N'importe qui : les voisins, les gens qui connaissaient la famille, eux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Tout le monde avait soudainement une opinion.

Sa voix se brisa imperceptiblement, et il prit le temps de se reprendre avant de continuer :

-Crois-moi si tu veux, mais même ses mères elles… Pourtant Xilda est une force de la nature, elle ne s'en laisse pas conter. Mais elle m'en parlait à certains moments comme si sa fille n'aurait plus été la même ensuite. Comme une moins bonne version de leur fille.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait le laisser vider son sac ou bien parler. Lupin se confiait rarement de la sorte – encore moins sur ce sujet-. Aussi il opta pour une alternative et lui resservit un fond d'hydromel ; ainsi qu'à lui-même. Alors qu'il faisait glisser un verre dans la direction de son interlocuteur, il osa :

-Si la petite avait été mordu, tu aurais su quoi leur dire. Et tu aurais été parfait pour l'aider, elle, à se comprendre et à ne pas se haïr.

Voyant son compagnon grimacer pour signifier qu'il n'était pas convaincu, Sirius insista :

-Je sais ce que tu penses… Tu as toujours été le roi de l'auto-dépréciation. Mais tu sais comme moi que ce que tu vis vient du stigmate anti « hybride », pas de toi. Même s'il faut te le rappeler régulièrement, ajouta-il gentiment.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelque temps encore et Lupin fut finalement celui qui évoqua le souvenir de leurs escapades nocturnes dans le parc de Poudlard, les soirs de pleine lune. Peu à peu le sujet dériva, l'atmosphère se fit plus légère et les deux hommes semblèrent se détendre un peu.

.

Minuit approchait.

En plus de la lampe qui se balançait au-dessus de la grande table, une bougie avait été allumé pour pallier au manque d'éclairage de la pièce ; une constante dans la demeure inhospitalière. Les verres vides avaient été regroupés près de la source de lumière, de même qu'une assiette contenant quelques restes du diner dans laquelle ils avaient pioché en conversant.

Du bout de son doigt, Sirius dessinait de petits cercles dans une goutte d'alcool échouée sur le bois et regardait son compagnon parler. De temps à autre, il lançait de brefs coups d'œil vers la porte et, depuis trois minutes environ, n'écoutait plus du tout ce que ce dernier lui disait. Notant que Sirius ne réagissait pas alors qu'il lui parlait du livre qu'il lui avait emprunté, Lupin se redressa sur sa chaise et s'arrêta, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
Prit sur le fait, l'autre enchaina alors d'une voix basse :

-Tout le monde dort en haut. Je peux t'embrasser ? Personne ne nous dérangera cette fois…

Lupin rit doucement devant la sincérité inscrite dans la question, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas été habitué à une attitude si directe de la part de ses précédents partenaires. En revanche le potentiel érotique de ce genre de questions ne cessait de le surprendre. Parallèlement, leur tête-à-tête interrompu bien des heures auparavant lui revint à l'esprit : une agréable chaleur d'anticipation s'insinua dans son corps tandis qu'il faisait signe à Sirius de s'approcher.

-Tu n'écoutais vraiment plus rien, fit Lupin alors que l'autre contournait la table.

-J'en ai bien peur…

Maintenant appuyé contre le meuble, Sirius se pencha sur son compagnon. Tranquillement, il passa la main sur le visage de Lupin, et tout aussi posément, agrippa sa nuque afin de l'attirer doucement à lui. Ensuite seulement, il murmura contre ses lèvres :

-J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, Remus.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ce dernier affectionnait tant la formule – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il s'agissait d'une chose qui se fait à plusieurs -, Sirius l'utilisait avec plaisir, car il savait qu'elle donnait à son amant le sentiment d'être choyé, protégé, profondément désiré.  
Rompant leur baiser, Lupin se leva pour presser Sirius tout contre la table. A son tour, il murmura :

-Dis moi… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?

Sans se faire prier Sirius commença alors à lui décrire les plaisants méfaits qu'il prévoyait ; alternant, entre deux baisers, mots tendres et formules définitivement plus crues.  
Il continua jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Lupin lui paraissent dilués de désir. Enfin, après une question pour le moins suggestive de sa part, Sirius sentit son compagnon lui saisir le bras et, sans crier gare, les faire transplaner tous deux en direction de sa chambre.

S'il y avait eut une fenêtre et si une personne avait été suffisamment impertinente pour y coller son nez, elle aurait découvert, à cet instant précis, une scène digne d'une nature morte. Malencontreusement renversé par les amants qui s'étaient appuyés sur la table, un des verres gouttait lentement de l'infime quantité d'hydromel qu'il contenait encore. Situé juste à côté, le second refléta un long moment la flamme que personne n'avait pensé à souffler et ne retrouva sa teinte terne que lorsque la bougie finit par s'éteindre d'elle-même. Malgré tout endurante, celle-ci avait eu le temps de napper de sa cire brûlante les restes de fruits contenus dans l'assiette ; arrachant, le matin venu, un bruit de bouche réprobateur à Arthur Weasley devant tant de négligence.


	11. Chapter 11

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius ait été si inconscient.  
Il connaissait son caractère imprévisible pourtant… Mais en toute honnêteté, il avait du mal à trouver des raisons valables à une telle prise de risques. Ils en avaient parlé ensemble à plusieurs reprises, Dumbledore avait même donné son sentiment à ce sujet ; il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans les avis qu'il avait reçu… Tout ça pour ne pas en tenir compte ? C'était à peine croyable.

Puisqu'il était parti avec le premier groupe pour accompagner Fred, George et Ginny, Lupin n'avait découvert l'escapade improvisée de Sirius qu'une fois sur le quai 9 3/4. Trop confiant, il avait même, durant une fraction de seconde, cherché une raison autre à la présence d'un gros chien noir assit tout près d'Harry avant de se rendre à l'évidence.  
Seule Molly avait paru déplorer autant que lui la présence de Sirius, mais, contrairement à elle, Lupin avait pris grand soin de garder un visage neutre et impénétrable. Il n'avait pas lancé de regard noir à l'animagus, pas profité du chemin du retour pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement, ni même cherché à discuter lorsque son compagnon eut repris forme humaine en revenant dans la vieille demeure de la famille Black.  
Si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, il n'avait pas non plus mis Sirius face à ses contradictions quand ce dernier préconisa à Tonks et Mr Weasley d'être prudents pendant leur trajet du 12 square Grimmaurd au ministère. Enfin, durant tout le temps où Bill et Mrs Weasley rangeaient leurs affaires pour repartir au terrier, il était resté courtois et seule une légère raideur dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondait à son compagnon aurait pu donner un indice sur son humeur.  
En revanche, lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, et que Sirius posa doucement sa main sur l'une de ses hanches en passant derrière lui pour sortir du salon, Lupin cessa d'être accommodant. Il n'explosa pas, non... A vrai dire cela arrivait rarement : il avait apprit à garder maitrise de lui-même par crainte que tout emportement soit perçu comme une manifestation d'agressivité liée à sa lycanthropie. Mais, échangeant la colère qu'il ressentait contre une exaspération froide, il s'éloigna prestement et dit d'un ton glacial :

-Je ne te comprends pas Sirius…

Sans se préoccuper du regard d'incompréhension que lui retournait celui-ci, il s'attela à la tâche qu'il était initialement venu accomplir. Tout en renouvelant la réserve de poudre de Cheminette à gestes précis mais excessivement secs, il continua sur sa lancée :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? C'est si pénible que ça de prendre en compte l'avis des autres ?

Devinant que Lupin parlait du matin même, Sirius se renfrogna :

-C'est le propre d'un avis, Remus : on l'écoute mais on n'est pas obligé de le suivre.

-Evidemment, pourquoi suivre l'avis de Dumbledore, je me le demande…

Entendant le ton grinçant que son compagnon s'était mis à utiliser, Sirius tenta de calmer le jeu :

-Lunard, ne dramatise pas : tout s'est bien passé, non ?

Se heurtant au silence de l'autre, il tenta une autre approche :

-Ecoute, je n'en pouvais plus de rester entre ces quatre murs… Tu peux bien le comprendre. Et puis, il s'agissait aussi de soutenir Harry je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir seul après tout ce dont on a parlé ces derniers jours.

-Seul ? Mais Sirius : il y avait cinq adultes pour escorter tout le monde! Dont moi ! Tu es son parrain, je le sais bien, mais pour moi aussi c'est le fils de deux de mes plus proches amis ; merci d'en tenir compte …

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Lupin essuya d'un revers de main nerveux la poudre qui s'était répandue à côté du récipient, et se tourna enfin vers son interlocuteur :

-Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu ? Dis-moi : qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

-N'essaie même pas de prendre un ton de professeur avec moi Remus, je ne suis pas ton élève ! s'irrita l'autre. Tu sais comme moi que je suis capable de me défendre ! Tu ne prends pas de risques de croiser des mangemorts lors de tes missions peut-être ?

-Il n'y a pas que ça ! Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre que le minis…

-Je me suis évadé seul, il me semble. Et personne ne m'a retrouvé depuis !

-Justement, Fudge est suffisamment furieux avec cette affaire ! Et dans les circonstances actuelles il compte sur ta capture pour redorer son blason. Tu le sais pourtant ! Sans compter que les aurors ont ordre de te maitriser sans sommation à présent. Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues… ajouta-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva lamentablement plaintive.

Peut-être était-ce la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Sirius lorsqu'il répondit qui poussa Lupin a bout. Ou peut-être avait-il trop rongé son frein avant de demander des comptes. Toujours était-il qu'il eut la nette impression de parler à un mur lorsque Sirius déclara crânement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser embarquer sans résister. Sans réfléchir, il demanda alors d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

-Comme la dernière fois, Sirius ?

Il regretta cette phrase et le ton onctueux qu'il avait pris à la seconde même.  
Comme Sirius marquait le coup, ne semblant pas croire que son compagnon vienne de jouer la carte « Azkaban» contre lui, la culpabilité traversa Lupin aussi surement qu'une décharge électrique. Confus, il chercha à se rapprocher de Sirius en se répandant en excuses maladroites, mais ne récolta qu'un regard blessé avant de se retrouver seul dans la pièce.

.

Figé sur place, Lupin n'arriva pas tout de suite à détacher les yeux de la porte qui venait de claquer. Quand il le fit enfin, ce fut pour s'appuyer au dossier du fauteuil qui se trouvait près de lui. Le souffle court et de lourdes larmes au coin de ses yeux il gronda :

-Ce que tu peux être con mon pauvre Remus…

Tâchant de reprendre son calme, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

C'était bas, vraiment bas, ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir rappelé à Sirius son face à face vengeur avec Pettigrow, uniquement pour le faire taire. Sans compter que mentionner son incarcération était probablement la pire des choses qu'il aurait pu faire. Et la colère n'était pas une excuse. Une explication, d'accord, mais par Merlin il n'en revenait pas d'avoir lancé cette phrase ! Très mal à l'aise, il se rappela l'impact qu'avait eu une insinuation semblable quelques semaines auparavant. Seulement, il en était aujourd'hui l'auteur et n'osait pas aller vérifier comment y réagissait son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il avait ramené Harry du 4 Privet Drive avec Tonks, Maugrey et les autres, la soirée avait quelque peu tourné court : tandis qu'ils finissaient le repas Sirius avait, à la surprise de tous, lancé brusquement le sujet de Voldemort. Inquiète à l'idée que l'adolescent n'en apprenne plus que ce qu'elle jugeait bon, compte tenu de son âge, Molly s'était vivement opposée à l'attitude de Sirius. Braqués dans leur manière de voir les choses, ces derniers avaient finit par se disputer jusqu'à ce que la sorcière lance une remarque acide sur le fait qu'elle connaissait bien mieux les besoins d'Harry, au vu des longues années que son parrain avait passé sous les verrous.  
Suite à cela, Lupin avait tenté de calmer le jeu comme il avait pu, mais au moment de repartir chez lui ce soir-là, il ne s'était pas senti très tranquille. Au lieu de rentrer directement, il avait donc prit la décision de rester un peu en prenant comme prétexte d'aider à ranger la cuisine ; il espérait ainsi pouvoir discuter avec Sirius, seul à seul.  
Attendant en vain de voir si celui-ci réapparaissait au sous-sol, Lupin s'était finalement décidé à monter au troisième étage. Il pressentait que Molly avait touché un point particulièrement sensible.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer cette dernière d'avoir pris la mouche ce jour-là : lui-même avait été très étonné de voir son compagnon aborder le sujet de Voldemort de manière si abrupte. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été pris au dépourvu, il aurait cherché à l'en empêcher ; une telle conversation aurait tout à fait pu attendre le lendemain ou le surlendemain, une fois le jeune garçon reposé et les membres de l'Ordre d'accord sur ce qu'il convenait de lui dire.  
Néanmoins il devait convenir que Molly y avait été fort, et que son insinuation au sujet de l'impossibilité pour Sirius d'avoir veillé sur Harry pendant douze ans avait été parfaitement déplacée. Y repenser maintenant en ces termes lui semblait quelques peu hypocrite mais il en avait pourtant été sincèrement choqué sur le moment, et il continuait de l'être.

Recomposant la scène telle qu'il s'en souvenait, il la revit mentalement, presque aussi nettement que s'il s'était penché au-dessus d'une pensine.  
Il se souvenait s'être approché sans bruit de la chambre de Sirius. Là tendant l'oreille, il n'avait perçu aucun son à travers la porte et lorsqu'il s'était mis à frapper, n'avait pas non plus entendu de réponse. Tout en espérant que son compagnon n'ait pas quitté la maison sur un coup de tête, il avait enclenché la poignée, la mort dans l'âme.  
Sirius était dans la pièce.  
Le soulagement ressenti en voyant son ombre sur le plancher de la chambre s'était pourtant envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu : Sirius faisait les cent pas, le visage fermé et la bouche aléatoirement secouée de tics nerveux.

En le voyant entrer, ce dernier s'était tourné vers lui quelques secondes avant de se remettre à marcher plus nerveusement encore. Pensant bien faire, Lupin s'était alors approché pour lui poser une main apaisante dans le dos. A ce contact, Sirius s'était arrêté de tourner en rond dans la pièce ; ce que Lupin se rappelait avoir trouvé bon signe, avant de déchanter en constatant les mains tremblantes de son vis-à-vis. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, celui_ci s'était raidi puis écarté vivement.

-Sirius, est-ce que ça va ? avait demandé Lupin tout en ayant conscience de l'inutilité de sa question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Faisant un effort visible pour garder son calme, son interlocuteur n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Mais, tandis que Lupin s'apprêtait à renouveler sa question, l'autre avait fini par crier :

-Tu penses aussi que je suis irresponsable ?

-Je… non, bien sûr que non !

-Inconscient de ce qu'il faut faire pour protéger Harry ?!

Ne laissant pas le temps à son compagnon de répondre, Sirius avait enchainé :

-Comme si j'allais l'admettre dans l'Ordre ! Lui révéler n'importe quoi !

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence au fait qu'il s'était rangé aux côtés de Molly pour mettre fin à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Harry - celui-ci affirmant qu'il voulait se battre au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix -, Lupin avait voulu mettre les choses au clair :

-Je ne te prête pas d'intentions mais il commençait à poser trop de questions. J'ai préféré prendre les devants pour l'arrêter.

-Je l'aurais fait !

-Je suppose… Mais tu tardais un peu à poser les limites.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la première partie de la réponse, Sirius recommença à faire les cent pas :

-Donc tu penses aussi que je ne sais pas prendre soin d'Harry ? Que je n'ai jamais été là pour lui ? Mais j'ai passé des mois à bouffer des rats, tapi à Pré-au-Lard pour me rapprocher de lui pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers ! Qui peut en dire autant ? Certainement pas Molly ! Toi non plus !

-Je sais tout ça, Sirius.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pris à partie devant tout le monde ? Même devant Harry ?

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi parce que tu n'as pas apprécié la remarque de Molly ! Ecoute, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle t'a dit Patmol, comment est-ce que tu peux en douter ? Je sais ce que tu as traversé.

-Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu peux à peine l'imaginer.

Lupin ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, comme c'est souvent le cas une fois l'émotion dissipée, mais il n'oubliait pas que Sirius avait commencé à répéter en boucle les mêmes phrases, évoquant à quel point toutes ces années avaient été horribles. Très inquiet à l'idée que celui-ci n'arrive pas à se calmer seul et soit submergé par l'angoisse, il s'était mis à chercher fébrilement ce qu'il pourrait faire, tandis que Sirius continuait dans son élan :

-Douze ans Remus ! Comme si je n'avais pas conscience du temps que j'y ai perdu ! Douze ans ! Tout a changé, et en même temps c'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu.

Puis, soudainement et sans signes précurseurs, il s'était tu et avait arrêté de faire les cent pas. Pratiquement immobile à l'exception de ses mains qu'il serrait et desserrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il avait finit par cracher :

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Lupin était presque sûr que son compagnon s'attendait à ce qu'il lui affirme le contraire, car tout en disant cela, Sirius l'avait regardé à la dérobée, ses membres toujours agités de tremblements. Malgré un sentiment qu'il savait injuste d'être mis à l'écart par cette affirmation, il s'était alors forcé à toute l'honnêteté donc il était capable pour dire simplement :

-Non tu as raison. Je ne peux pas.

Le corps de Sirius paraissait si tendu en cet instant que Lupin avait cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler. Ses yeux, hantés par les souvenirs de la prison sorcière, s'étaient ancrés dans les siens, et, contrairement à tout ce à quoi il se serait attendu, l'ancien prisonnier s'était soudainement effondré en larmes. Secoué par de violents sanglots, il semblait malgré tout chercher à continuer de parler.

-Je peux t'approcher, Sirius ?

Pensant comprendre que oui, Lupin avait attiré son compagnon à lui et l'avait assis doucement par terre. Là, tâchant de prendre une voix semblable à celle qu'utilisaient dans le temps ses amis lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à son chevet après sa transformation mensuelle, il s'était employé le mieux possible à le rassurer. Sans être très convaincu que ce qu'il pouvait dire soit très utile, il avait assuré Sirius de son amour et de son soutien en murmurant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Sentant finalement le souffle de son compagnon ralentir alors qu'il le tenait contre lui depuis de longues minutes, Lupin avait fini par se lever pour chercher un des philtres de Paix contenus dans le stock de potion mis à disposition de l'Ordre.

.

Ce souvenir était pénible, mais moins que l'idée qu'il puisse maintenant être à la source d'un mal-être semblable pour Sirius. Tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller voir son compagnon et l'idée qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui imposer sa présence dans l'immédiat, Lupin resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement dans la cheminée le fasse sursauter.

Dans l'âtre, se tenait la tête de Molly ; manifestement porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour se mettre à sa hauteur, la sorcière l'informa sans préambule :

-Arthur vient de me contacter, Remus. C'est mauvais : Sturgis Podmore a été interpelé dans la nuit pendant son tour de garde. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là ce matin pour escorter les enfants.

-Quoi ? Mais… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a été repéré par un vigile dans les couloirs du ministère. Je n'ai pas eu plus d'informations, c'est tout ce qu'Arthur a pu savoir pour le moment. J'ai préféré vous prévenir directement tant que la liaison de cheminette est encore ouverte entre la maison et ici ; Kingsley fera le nécessaire pour la couper avant ce soir.

-Merci beaucoup de nous avoir tenu au courant, Molly. Est-ce qu'il faut prévenir d'autres membres ? Dumbledore ?

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ne le soit pas déjà. Mondingus par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été prévenu.

-Je vais m'en assurer. On sait quand Sturgis sera interrogé ?

Sur un signe de dénégation, Mrs Weasley reprit :

-On en saura certainement plus dans les heures à venir. Je te laisse informer Sirius, j'entends un hibou à la fenêtre : c'est peut-être important.

Un peu assommé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Lupin se releva puis épousseta son pantalon avec soin ; repoussant inconsciemment le moment de faire face à Sirius.  
Cela n'eut aucune importance cependant, car en relevant la tête, il aperçut son compagnon appuyé contre le montant de la porte.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Molly ?

-La fin. Mais j'étais déjà au courant : on a reçu un hibou, répondit Sirius en levant un bras pour montrer la lettre froissée qu'il tenait.

Les traits tirés et les yeux rougis de celui-ci ne laissaient pas de doute à Lupin sur le fait qu'il n'était revenu vers lui que contraint par la nouvelle contenue dans le courrier. Ne sachant pas trop comment agir, il se contenta de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui est écrit? Arthur a réussi à avoir plus d'informations ?

-Ca vient de Tonks.

L'identité de l'émetteur ne changeait évidemment rien à la première question ; aussi cette réponse avait le mérite de lui montrer que Sirius n'avait aucune envie de parler avec lui. Lupin se contenta donc de tendre la main pour que son compagnon lui donne le parchemin.  
Sans un mot de plus, ce dernier posa la lettre sur le guéridon situé à côté de la porte, et ressortit d'un pas vif.


	12. Chapter 12

_[Merci beaucoup de la review pour le chapitre 11 :) ça m'a fait très plaisir parce que les dialogues de disputes ne sont pas les plus faciles à écrire je trouve. Il y a toujours la peur d'en faire trop et du coup de risquer de caricaturer les personnages ]_

* * *

L'ambiance ne fut pas moins glaciale les jours suivants.  
Les nombreuses allées et venues au QG suite à l'arrestation de Podmore les obligèrent à se focaliser sur le collectif, et en cela leur offraient une diversion certaine. Pour autant ni Sirius, ni Lupin n'arrivait à passer outre leur conflit.

Finalement, après deux jours pénibles à se regarder en chiens de faïence à chaque fois que le hasard les rassemblait dans la même pièce, les deux sorciers optèrent pour une stratégie aussi drastique qu'insatisfaisante : s'éviter autant que possible.  
Fidèle à son crédo lui dictant de ne pas faire de vagues, Lupin se contentait bon gré mal gré de cette trêve de fortune. Seulement, en dépit de ce calme apparent - peut-être même à cause de celui-ci - il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne s'était jamais senti depuis l'évasion de Sirius. En guise de palliatif, il saisissait le moindre prétexte pour s'occuper ; troquant le vide causé par son sentiment de culpabilité par l'impression de se rendre utile.  
Sirius n'était pas aussi enclin à intérioriser les choses. En l'occurrence, il lui semblait plus que jamais qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Répondant aux timides tentatives de rapprochement de son compagnon par le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait offrir, il fut à peine aimable avec les autres membres de l'Ordre durant la première journée où chacun se succéda au 12 square Grimmaurd pour venir aux nouvelles. De manière générale, il semblait tout à la fois hagard et prêt à s'effondrer en larmes à n'importe quel moment. Au point que Mondingus finit par confier à Lupin qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Podmore et Sirius étaient de si proches amis, et ne cessait de dire à ce dernier de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs de la maison.  
Bien évidemment, ceci ne servit qu'à déconcerter Lupin et à irriter davantage Sirius qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi diable Mondingus venait constamment lui parler ni ce qu'il lui voulait.

Après la réunion d'urgence qui se tint le lundi après-midi, pas un jour ne se passa sans la visite d'au moins un membre de l'Ordre.  
Le mardi, ce furent Maugrey et Mr Weasley qui déposèrent des documents pouvant servir à la défense de l'interpelé, dans l'idée que tous en prennent connaissance et fassent des suggestions. Dans la pratique, peu d'entre eux eurent l'occasion de le faire, mais l'initiative permit un sursaut d'optimisme au sein de l'organisation. Le mercredi soir, ce fut Tonks qui fit le déplacement pour transmettre les maigres informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir en interrogeant quelques personnes bien placées dans la hiérarchie du ministère. Le jeudi, Kingsley Shacklebolt passa à son tour et organisa un debriefing improvisé avec les quelques membres présents. Les nouvelles qu'il apporta se révélèrent pour le moins décourageantes :

-Aucun de mes supérieurs n'a voulu me donner l'autorisation de consulter le dossier. Personne de mon service ne sait même où Sturgis est incarcéré…

-Comment est-ce possible ? interrogea Lupin.

-Si les langues de Plomb sont entendues dans l'affaire – même à titre de témoins – il est très probable que le dossier reste inaccessible au bureau des Aurors, expliqua Tonks. Ca passera par une procédure spéciale.

-Il n'a pourtant pas pénétré dans le département des mystères, nota Sirius en se tournant vers sa cousine.

-C'est vrai, mais Fudge est sur les dents ces temps-ci, répondit Kingsley. Je pense qu'il ne va rien laisser au hasard et en faire un exemple. Si le ministère passe pour un endroit où n'importe qui peut se balader et forcer des portes, il perd en crédibilité ; et c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite ces temps-ci ! Par ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il s'imagine déjà un complot fomenté par Dumbledore ou je ne sais quoi…

-Enfin, Sturgis est bien quelque part ! s'insurgea Molly Weasley.

Elle tapa du plat de la main sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient réunis :

\- Il a bien droit à une défense ! On ne peut pas retenir des gens indéfiniment, sans visite, sans représentant! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau fonctionnement ?!

-Je suis bien d'accord Molly, fit Kingsley d'un ton où perçait le découragement. Malheureusement sans accès au dossier, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. D'autant que je ne suis pas censé avoir de lien particulier avec lui : nous ne pouvons rien faire qui risque de mettre en danger l'Ordre.

Dans le léger brouhaha qui suivit, des regards s'échangeaient, qui résignés, qui animés d'une colère indignée. Appartenant résolument au second groupe tout comme Mrs Weasley, Sirius demanda aux autres :

-Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui se chargera de sa défense ?

\- Il en a l'intention en tout cas, dit Kingsley. Mais est-ce que ça sera possible ? je n'en sais rien. Pour le moment il n'en sait pas plus que nous, je le crains.

-Alors qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ?

-Pas grand-chose Sirius. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour tirer cette affaire au clair, mais en attendant…

L'auror leva les bras pour exprimer son impuissance puis ajouta sombrement :

-Ceci dit pour préparer sa défense, il faudrait déjà connaitre les chefs d'accusation qui sont avancés et la cour devant laquelle il sera jugé…

Cette fois-ci c'est un silence inconfortable qui accueillit ces paroles. Mrs Weasley feuilletait les documents déposés par son mari l'avant-veille sous le regard de Tonks, assise à côté d'elle.

\- Comme la porte n'a pas été ouverte, Arthur pense que Sturgis peut plaider la confusion due à l'emprise d'un sort ou d'une potion, fit savoir la jeune auror. Pour ma part, j'en doute.

-Ca a pourtant été la défense de nombre d'anciens mangemorts, remarqua Lupin. Lucius Malfoy en tête. Et le ministère s'est précipité pour les libérer à l'époque.

-Ce même ministère qui ne veut pas croire au retour de Voldemort, précisa Molly d'un air désolé en reposant les documents au milieu de la table. Les circonstances sont différentes de ce qu'elles étaient, Remus, et elles ne sont pas à notre avantage…

-Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il cherché à ouvrir cette fichue porte, reprit Kingsley, c'est bien ce que je me demande !...

Sentant que l'abattement menaçait de gagner tout le groupe, Mrs Weasley tâcha de proposer :

-Arthur connaît assez bien Broderick Moroz. Un peu moins Saul Funestar, mais tout de même… Je lui dirai d'aller leur parler.

-Une langue de plomb ne parlera jamais, Molly, c'est une faute grave, lui rappela Tonks.

-Je sais bien mais entre le règlement et la réalité… J'en sais quelque chose avec Arthur !

Elle-même ne semblait aucunement convaincue de son intervention. Toutefois l'effort qu'elle mettait à motiver les troupes poussa Kingsley à lui sourire mollement au lieu d'insister sur la dimension irréaliste de cette idée. Après tout, qui ne risquait rien…

-Espérons que Sturgis ne soit pas déjà incarcéré à Azkaban…, fit sombrement Sirius.

Cachant mal son embarras en entendant cette remarque, Lupin tâcha à son tour de préserver le moral du groupe :

-Tonks et Kingsley le sauraient : tout transfert est inscrit dans un registre au bureau des aurors.

Alors qu'il cherchait leur confirmation en ajoutant un faible « c'est bien ça ? », Tonks soupira :

-En principe, oui.

Personne n'osa dire que la procédure habituelle ne semblait pas s'appliquer à la situation présente, mais tous y pensèrent.

.

C'est finalement Mr Weasley qui acheva bien malgré lui de contrarier les maigres espoirs des membres de l'Ordre, en déboulant dans la cuisine le vendredi soir, les yeux exorbités par l'indignation :

-Six mois fermes !

Tandis que Sirius jurait, comprenant immédiatement de quoi il était question, Lupin s'empressa de demander des explications.

Assis à cheval sur une chaise, Arthur reprit plus calmement :

-Sturgis est passé en audience ce matin. Kingsley n'a été prévenu qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il a été affecté pour encadrer son transfert devant le Magenmagot. Il n'a eu le temps de prévenir personne ; moi-même je ne l'ai su que quand tout était fini.

-Je ne comprends pas : qui s'est chargé de sa défense ? Et Dumbledore, il n'avait pas connaissance de la date ?

-Non. Sturgis aurait soi-disant choisi pendant sa détention de ne pas être représenté. Et il n'a présenté aucune défense pendant son audience. Histoire de protéger l'Ordre, je suppose. Mais bon sang, nous aurions dû prévoir ce genre de cas de figure !

-Les choses se sont organisées tellement vite, soupira Lupin. Impossible de tout prévoir dans l'urgence… Sturgis le savait en nous rejoignant ; ça fait malheureusement partie des risques pour nous tous.

-Quand sera-t-il transféré ? demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque.

-Il a droit à une visite familiale ce soir, mais partira à la première heure demain matin.

Après avoir consigné par écrit ce qu'il venait de transmettre, comme le voulait la procédure de l'Ordre, Mr Weasley finit par partir, laissant derrière lui une cuisine plus silencieuse que jamais.

Sirius remplit deux assiettes du repas qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'entamer ; la lenteur de ses mouvements trahissait sa lassitude. Il commença son plat sans enthousiasme, pendant qu'en face de lui, Lupin ne faisait que déplacer ses légumes d'un côté sur l'autre.  
Juste avant qu'ils ne soient complètement froids mais sans en avoir porté un seul à sa bouche, il reposa sa fourchette en murmurant pensivement :

-Mais qu'est ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête…

Décochant un regard méfiant à son compagnon, l'autre ne répondit pas. A la place, il desservit son assiette à peine entamée et s'éloigna de la table. Inhabituellement inattentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, Lupin ne releva pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne collait pas. A moins que Sturgis n'ait agi pour fuir quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi dans le département des mystères ? Et pourquoi n'avoir pas sollicité du renfort dans ce cas ? Et contre quoi ? De ce qu'ils en savaient, rien n'avait été découvert sur place et Sturgis n'avait pas été blessé…

Il soupira, avant de poursuivre à mi-voix :

-Payer de six mois ce genre d'imprudence…

Le son mat d'un verre posé brutalement lui fit reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il leva les yeux de la carotte qu'il était en train de défigurer de la pointe de son couteau : debout de l'autre coté de la table, Sirius semblait choqué.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux Remus …

L'air confus de son vis-à-vis ne fit que l'exaspérer davantage :

-Alors pour toi, il mérite d'avoir été arrêté ? Lui aussi ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

-Pas du tout ! Ce que je dis, c'est que s'il avait respecté ce qui était prévu, nous aurions…

-C'est… je n'en reviens pas ! Après tes pitoyables tentatives d'excuses de ces derniers jours, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Crois moi je suis bien content de ne pas les avoir écouté !

-Je dis simplement que Sturgis n'a pas agi selon la ligne de conduite de l'Ordre pour ce genre de missions et que ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui trouve ça étrange, tu as bien entendu ce que disait Kingsley. Et Tonks me disait hier…

Sirius leva les mains en l'air en secouant la tête :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir… Tant mieux si tu n'es pas le seul à jouer les pères la morale. Grand bien vous fasse !

Après cinq jours à tenter tant bien que mal de faire bonne impression devant les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à lâcher le morceau. Bien au contraire, la tension monta brusquement d'un cran, comme si quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernier accrochage.

Sirius reprit, d'une voix aigre :

-Toujours à suivre les règles, hein Remus ?

-Ca ne m'a jamais fait de mal, riposta Lupin piqué au vif. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu pourrais t'en inspirer ?

L'autre ricana froidement :

-Vivre à moitié ? Constamment dans la recherche de l'approbation des autres ? Non merci !

-Risquer ta vie pour le simple plaisir de te penser invincible ne te rend pas meilleure que moi, Sirius !

-Meilleur non, mais au moins je ne reste pas paralysé par la peur !

-La peur a du bon, elle permet de survivre.

-Survivre ! C'est le mot ! Mais j'aspire à un peu mieux de mon côté. J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça, comme vous aimez à me le rappeler dernièrement !...

Lupin repoussa rageusement son assiette. Une partie de lui s'en voulait de perdre son calme car cela ne faisait qu'envenimer une situation déjà explosive. Dans le même temps, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait éperdument ; il était encore bien trop en colère d'avoir vu quelqu'un qui lui était si cher se mettre consciemment en danger.

-Prendre le risque de retourner à Azkaban ? Voire pire, d'être tué ? C'est vraiment ça ton ambition ?

Sirius qui avait tourné le dos pour s'appuyer sur le rebord de l'évier ne dit rien pendant un moment. Lorsque le bruit répétitif des gouttes qui s'écoulaient du robinet mal fermé eut fini de lui mettre les nerfs à vif, il reprit ; serrant les dents pour ne pas crier :

-Mon ambition c'est de ne pas laisser tomber les proches qui me restent encore. Et d'essayer de ne pas devenir complètement inutile dans cette vieille baraque. Seul. Avec le tableau de ma charmante mère pour toute compagnie…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis…

-N'ose même pas me dire que tu es là Remus, rugit Sirius en se retournant brusquement. Tu sais comme moi que dans d'autres circonstances tu ne serais même pas dans cette cuisine à l'heure où on parle!

Prit au dépourvu, Lupin ne répondit pas. Il resta la bouche entrouverte, et s'adossa seulement sur sa chaise ; le regard absent.  
Prenant ce silence pour une approbation, Sirius se renfrogna davantage. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, retenant un juron, et lâcha sèchement :

-Alors tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire.

Sortant de sa léthargie en voyant son compagnon sortir de la pièce, Lupin se leva vivement. Seulement, le bruit que fit sa chaise en raclant le sol couvrit sa voix ; empêchant surement Sirius d'entendre la phrase pleine de colère mais surtout d'angoisse qu'il lui destinait :

-Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, Patmol !

Mais pour la seconde fois en quelques jours, il parla devant une porte claquée.

.

.

.

C'est face à une autre porte, que Sirius se retrouva au saut du lit le samedi matin.

La mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passée se voyait sur son visage ; et celui-ci s'assombrit plus encore lorsqu'il reconnut, sur le perron, la silhouette du directeur de Poudlard. Tout en essayant de se recomposer une expression plus polie et avenante, il pria ce dernier d'entrer.

-Je ne vous attendais pas.

Sans paraitre s'offusquer de la tiédeur de ces salutations Dumbledore franchit le seuil de la porte. En revanche, ce fut d'une voix moins chaleureuse que d'habitude qu'il répondit :

-L'effervescence de cette semaine ne m'a pas permis de venir plus tôt, comme vous avez pu le constater. Mais puisque nous sommes enfin le week-end, je suis libéré d'une partie de mes obligations. Me voilà donc, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant légèrement les bras.

Comme la fraicheur du mois de septembre commençait à se faire sentir de bon matin, Sirius saisit une veste accrochée au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Simultanément, Dumbledore entreprit de fouiller l'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe. Des multiples replis de tissu violet brodé de fils argentés, il sortit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. En le tendant à son interlocuteur, il déclara simplement :

-Je pense que vous pourrez me fournir quelques éclaircissements.

D'un coup d'œil Sirius distingua les mots « Cambriolage au ministère » sur la page à laquelle était ouverte le journal. Sans le prendre, il expliqua :

-J'aurais bien du mal à le faire. Pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit ; il reste beaucoup de zones d'ombre.

-Je n'en doute pas, je suis moi-même assez perplexe, répondit patiemment Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas sur ce point que je souhaitais attirer votre attention, Sirius.

Sur un mot d'excuse, il retourna le journal et tapota du doigt la photo qui ornait la page suivante. Sans avoir besoin de lire plus loin que la première ligne du texte qui s'étalait sous la photo désormais célèbre le montrant dans ses haillons de prisonnier, Sirius comprit : ce n'était définitivement pas une visite de courtoisie qui amenait le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Se sentant presque revenu à l'école, où ce genre de face à face risquait de lui valoir une retenue, il marmonna :

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, Remus m'a déjà passé un savon.

-Je ne serais pas celui qui lui en tiendra rigueur, croyez-moi. Néanmoins, je souhaiterais vous parler à ce propos, et avoir votre version des faits. Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il plus aimablement en indiquant de la tête la direction de la salle à manger.

-Bien sûr, fit Sirius peu fier. Après vous…

.

Etant donné qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin entre deux étages, Lupin était incapable de les entendre. Il ne put que les voir s'avancer dans le hall puis entrer dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Quoi qu'il en soit, les épaules courbées de son compagnon le mirent sur la piste ; sans compter que, selon toutes vraisemblances, il aurait été convié s'il s'agissait d'une affaire importante de l'Ordre. Du moins le supposait-il.  
Tenté de les rejoindre tout de même pour en avoir le cœur net, il descendit quelques marches avant de se raviser. Il resta quelques minutes encore à regarder la porte close de la salle à manger. Arrivé au point où il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir conservé l'une des astucieuses oreilles à rallonge des enfants Weasley, il se sentit ridicule, et se résigna à attendre dans le salon du premier étage. Il y avait surement quelques documents laissés par Tonks ou bien Kingsley à éplucher ; cela l'occuperait.  
Tendant malgré tout l'oreille, il reconnut bientôt le son de la porte qui se réouvrait en bas en raclant pesamment le sol. Sans se précipiter, il alla à leur rencontre.

-Au vu des efforts que fournit Kingsley pour alimenter les rumeurs quant à votre localisation, j'espère que vous ferez preuve de davantage de discernement à l'avenir. Son travail…

Dumbledore n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que Sirius le coupa d'une voix blanche :

-J'ai le plus grand respect pour son travail ; vous le savez.

-Je n'en doute pas, conclu finalement le directeur d'une voix apaisante.

Puis se tournant vers Lupin, il ajouta :

-Bonjour, Remus. J'espère que ce n'est pas ma visite qui vous a réveillé de si bonne heure.

Le ton qu'il employa semblait clairement indiquer qu'il ne souhaitait pas revenir sur la raison de sa venue tout en conservant la politesse de mise. Effectivement, il enchaina rapidement :

-Ceci dit, puisque nous voilà tous debout, je ne dirais pas non à une bonne tasse de thé !

Sirius saisit cette occasion de s'éloigner : sans attendre, il invita les autres à revenir dans la salle à manger pendant qu'il se chargeait du service.  
Lupin se doutait bien que son compagnon était loin d'être ravi d'avoir eu un témoin de la remontrance qu'il venait de subir. Fatigué de toutes ces tensions, il tenta de lui montrer qu'il n'en tirait aucune réjouissance par un demi-sourire, auquel, contre toute attente, Sirius répondit. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas du sourire chaleureux qu'il lui destinait en temps normal… Mais, du moins, il ne l'ignora pas, ce qui constituait une amélioration notable. Tout de même Lupin se trouva presque minable d'être sensible à de si faibles nuances… Tournant la tête vers Dumbledore, il le trouva en train d'admirer attentivement l'une des sculptures disposées le long du mur. Celui-ci semblait attendre patiemment que quelqu'un le précède dans la pièce, comme s'il s'agissait d'un diner mondain. Sans savoir s'il en était amusé ou agacé, Lupin entra donc dans la salle à manger.

Encore dans ses pensées, et pendant qu'il sortait trois tasses de l'imposant vaisselier orné des armoiries de la famille Black, il se sentit observé. Effectivement lorsqu'il fit face à Dumbledore en s'installant à son tour dans un fauteuil, il surprit son regard perçant : loin de paraitre gêné, cependant, le directeur continua de le dévisager poliment.

Alors, fidèle à son habitude, et sans se soucier de paraitre saugrenu, celui-ci parla sans préambule :

-L'expérience est une chose étrange : je vois passer tant d'élèves mais pourtant certaines scènes me reviennent avec une précision déconcertante. Je suis sûr que cela doit vous arriver parfois - mais je m'égare ! -. Voyez-vous, je me souviens précisément le jour où j'ai pris la décision de vous nommer préfet. De même que le jour où j'ai sollicité vos compétences d'enseignant.

-Inutile de vous rappeler que je n'ai été à la hauteur d'aucune de ces deux fonctions, répondit Lupin quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Je me préserverais bien de tirer ce genre de conclusion, mon cher Remus. Votre patience auprès d'Harry lui a permis de surmonter l'une de ses plus grandes peurs. Et vous avez fourni un enseignement de qualité, sans aucun doute. Quant à vos fonctions de préfet, ma foi, certains pensaient que vous arriveriez à éteindre les ardeurs de vos amis en matière d'entorses au règlement. Pour ma part, je n'en espérais pas tant.

Ménageant une courte pause pendant laquelle il lissa pensivement sa barbe, il reprit joyeusement :

-Les on-dit me dépeignent dernièrement comme un vieux sorcier dont la mémoire et le discernement feraient défaut. Pourtant je me souviens également de l'une des qualités que vous attribuaient vos professeurs durant votre scolarité – avis que je partageais au demeurant - : vous étiez très bienveillant. Vous l'êtes toujours, j'en suis certain, ce qui allié à une forte loyauté vous a permis de tisser des amitiés plus solides que la plupart de celle qui se forment entre camarades d'école.

Il semblait loin d'avoir fini mais c'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour revenir. Aussi, il ne fut pour un moment plus question d'autres commentaires de la part de Dumbledore que de compliments sur la qualité des viennoiseries et le contenu de la théière.  
Bien qu'habitué aux digressions de son ancien employeur, il était toujours difficile pour Lupin de savoir quand il s'agissait de propos décousus ayant pour seul but le plaisir de bavarder, ou bien s'ils cachaient d'habiles sous-entendus. Cela le préoccupa un peu pendant qu'il buvait mécaniquement son thé, mais les questions concernant l'Ordre et la condamnation de Sturgis Podmore qui ne tardèrent pas à être évoquées chassèrent rapidement ses doutes.

C'est donc face à un Remus Lupin qui ne se tenait plus du tout sur ses gardes, que Dumbledore déclara tout naturellement, quoiqu'à voix basse, lorsqu'il prit congé :

\- J'ose avancer que les liens qui vous unissent sont suffisamment forts pour permettre un soutien mutuel. Peut-être même, plus que jamais ; mais allez savoir, je ne suis pas omniscient ! Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez plus d'influence que vous ne le pensez, mon ami. Prenez-en conscience.

Elevant la voix pour s'adresser à ses deux interlocuteurs, il continua :

-Les relations humaines sont une chose incroyable ne trouvez-vous pas ? Elles se nouent, se renouent, évoluent, s'enrichissent, se renforcent. Ne perdons pas de vue qu'il est important d'en prendre soin.

Il regarda tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs, et Sirius aurait juré voir pétiller ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes ; mais peut-être était-ce seulement la lumière des lampes qui s'y reflétait.  
Sans transition, Dumbledore les salua avec sa courtoisie coutumière puis s'avança sur les marches du perron pour transplaner aussitôt.  
Le temps que la porte resta ouverte, le soleil se fraya un chemin dans le hall froid d'humidité ; réchauffant au passage les visages interdits des deux sorciers.


	13. Chapter 13

Tout ce qui se produisait depuis une semaine était désastreux. Pénible, pitoyable, misérable.

Comme si l'arrestation de l'un des leurs n'avait pas suffi à compliquer les activités de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme si les tensions qui existaient entre lui et Remus n'étaient pas assez déplaisantes, Sirius devait se rendre à l'évidence : à ce jour, il avait réussi à se brouiller avec la quasi-totalité des personnes importantes à ses yeux.

L'atmosphère de ces derniers jours et le rappel à l'ordre que Dumbledore lui avait fait la veille avaient été plus que désagréables, cela allait sans dire. Seulement, pour couronner le tout, -et il ne trouvait pas de terme assez dur pour se qualifier vis-à-vis de ça - il venait ni plus ni moins de rabrouer son filleul par cheminette.

Assis par terre au milieu du salon, il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'avait pas bu une potion malveillante sans le savoir. Peut-être même du Félix Félicis frelaté, tant les effets délétères d'une potion mal faite lui rappelaient l'avalanche de poisse qui s'abattait sur lui. Puis, passant en un instant de l'ironie à un violent dégout de lui-même, il se surprit à penser qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de doigts sur une main pour comptabiliser les gens qu'il avait déçus.  
Son accès d'amertume fut amplifié par le regard mauvais que lançait à la volée l'une des seules photographies qui aient survécu au grand nettoyage de la maison. Parce qu'elle représentait son frère enfant dans les bras d'une nourrice, Sirius lui avait accordé un sursis et s'était fait un malin plaisir de l'accrocher en lieu et place d'un portrait solennel de son père. La taille du cliché n'égalant bien entendu pas le format réglementaire des peintures honorifiques, le passage de l'un à l'autre était toujours visible par une bordure de tapisserie plus claire car préservée du soleil ; preuve durable et satisfaisante pour Sirius de l'affront qu'il s'était permis envers la détestée figure paternelle.  
Ceci étant, l'attitude inamicale que l'image de la jeune femme manifestait en regardant autour d'elle lui rappelait trop, pour l'heure, ses propres manquements. Il lança un coussin sur le cadre sans parvenir à le faire tomber.

Il était énervé de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry, c'est vrai. Mais surtout il ne se reconnaissait pas d'avoir envoyé promener des gosses dont le seul tort avait été de se soucier de lui, de chercher à le protéger.

Seulement voilà : Sirius ne voulait pas être protégé. Ce qu'il voulait c'était lutter contre Voldemort aux côtés des autres, profiter d'une liberté si fraichement et durement acquise. Il voulait que l'on arrête de le regarder comme si son ombre était un auror prêt à lui bondir dessus et le renvoyer aussi sec à Azkaban…

Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas avoir besoin de protection. Ce qu'il voulait finalement c'est que les choses soient ce qu'elles auraient dû être : sans trahison, sans emprisonnement, sans séparations brutales d'avec ses amis d'alors, qui étaient devenus peu à peu sa nouvelle famille.

De retour dans sa chambre, c'est sur tout cela qu'il continuait de ruminer.  
Peut-être n'avait-il pas pleinement conscience de tout ce que cela remuait en lui ; ou qu'il était trop douloureux d'y penser en profondeur. Alors, en rabattant ses couvertures sur lui, tout en sachant parfaitement que, malgré l'heure tardive, il ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt, il s'agaçait : contre lui, contre les autres, contre les règles qu'il était obligé de suivre.

Tout en tapant vigoureusement son oreiller pour lui donner une forme plus douillette, il conclut qu'entre Remus, Dumbledore, Molly et Harry, les réactions des gens avec lesquels il parlait dernièrement étaient si peu originales qu'il aurait certainement pu s'épargner la moitié de ces interactions. Il ne voulut pas trop s'attarder sur le fait que c'était précisément ce qu'il avait fini par faire avec son compagnon, malgré des résultats peu probants, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas ; il ferma les yeux.

C'est pourtant de bon cœur que, plus tôt dans la soirée, Sirius avait abandonné la lettre qu'il était en train de rédiger : opter pour une discussion de vive voix avec Harry lui semblait finalement plus chaleureux au vu du courrier que ce dernier lui avait envoyé. Poudlard était le seul lieu vers lequel le Square Grimmaurd était raccordé par cheminette en permanence. S'il était convenu de ne pas en abuser par souci de discrétion, Sirius pensait qu'il pouvait se permettre cette exception. Dès lors qu'on utilisait un langage codé, les hiboux étaient plus sûrs mais bien moins personnels, et il savait à quel point les douleurs que Harry ressentait régulièrement au niveau de sa cicatrice pouvaient l'inquiéter.

Pour tout dire, la discussion avait plutôt bien démarré. Harry et ses deux amis semblaient contents de le voir et constater que son filleul semblait trouver les recommandations de prudence d'Hermione exagérées avait bêtement réchauffé le cœur de Sirius. Malheureusement, après s'être défoulés sur Ombrage dont ils découvraient tout juste le pouvoir de nuisance, et avoir fait part de leur inquiétude de ne pas avoir vu Hagrid durant leur première semaine de cours, les jeunes n'avaient pas manqué de parler de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Première gêne. Alors quand ils avaient atteint ce moment récurrent où le mot « Azkaban » ne manquait pas d'être prononcé, Sirius n'avait plus réussi à faire semblant d'être de bonne humeur et s'était montré particulièrement froid.

« Tu ne ressembles pas autant à ton père que je le pensais ». Juste comme il commençait à s'assoupir, sa répartie lui était revenue en tête, accentuant un peu plus les remorts qu'il ressentait… Minable, voilà le mot qu'il cherchait plus tôt. Minable.

.

Par un curieux hasard, c'est également à Harry que Lupin pensait à ce moment précis. Son manteau encore sur le dos, il franchissait juste la porte de sa chambre.  
Entreprenant de sortir méthodiquement ses affaires de sa valise pour les poser sur le canapé qu'il n'avait toujours pas désenchanté, il réfléchissait.

Minerva lui avait raconté le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal des Gryffondor de cinquième année. Pauvre Harry… Ce qui s'était passé était exactement ce que redoutaient Molly et Sirius. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que cela s'arrange. Connaissant Ombrage, Lupin n'avait que moyennement confiance, mais peut-être avait-elle tout de même assez de respect pour sa fonction pour que de ce départ explosif découle une ignorance mutuelle.

Si le professeur McGonagall avait pu lui faire part de ses craintes qu'Harry n'attire l'attention sur lui en réagissant aux provocations de son enseignante, c'est parce que c'était à Poudlard que Lupin avait passé une partie de son week-end. A l'infirmerie plus précisément.  
Pour des raisons de confidentialité évidentes, c'était Mme Pomfresh qui se chargeait le plus souvent des visites médicales que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient encouragés à faire régulièrement.  
D'un point de vue plus personnel, Lupin s'adressait volontiers à l'infirmière de l'école pour toutes demandes de soins. Ses compétences indéniables mises à part, elle dénotait par rapport au personnel médical dont Lupin avait appris à se méfier. Hormis à St Mangouste où les délais de consultations courantes étaient très longs, nombreux étaient les médecins à refuser son dossier ou à faire appel à un collègue qui restait dans un coin de la pièce, baguette levée, durant le temps que durait la consultation. Cette précaution aussi inutile qu'humiliante, Lupin ne la supportait plus.  
Alors, profitant que son statut d'ancien professeur lui permette de se rendre à Poudlard sans que cela ne suscite de questions particulières, il y venait consulter Mme Pomfresh. Au vu des conditions de sa démission, il se faisait aussi discret que possible cependant, et évitait de croiser des élèves quand il le pouvait. Ceci mis à part, cette solution restait, de loin, la plus tranquillisante pour lui.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message lui rappelant sa consultation et lui indiquant que Mme Pomfresh souhaitait cette fois le garder une nuit en observation pour un check-up complet, il avait rechigné à s'y rendre. Jusqu'au samedi midi, il avait hésité. Néanmoins, allongé sur son lit pendant que la soignante se chargeait de prendre ses constantes et lançait des sorts de diagnostic les uns après les autres, il avait largement eu le temps de prendre du recul. Et cette journée et demie loin de la demeure de la famille Black lui avait indéniablement fait du bien.

Est-ce qu'il ne restait là-bas que contraint et forcé comme le lui avait reproché Sirius ? Il ne savait pas… Bien sûr, sans sa lycanthropie il n'aurait pas été contraint de déménager tant de fois qu'il lui arrivait de ne plus se rappeler combien... Peut-être que sans la guerre, Sirius et lui auraient pu prendre tout le temps dont ils auraient eu besoin avant de songer à une éventuelle vie commune. S'il n'y avait pas ce sentiment d'urgence qui les étouffait tous, la question ne se serait pas posée avant une longue période. Peut-être même jamais au demeurant, car tel qu'il se souvenait de Sirius, celui-ci était très indépendant dans sa vingtaine et lui-même avait un fort besoin de solitude.  
A la fois, Lupin savait très bien qu'avec toutes ces suppositions, il pouvait tout aussi bien imaginer qu'ils n'aient jamais été ensemble : sans leur séparation tragique et le lourd bagage qu'ils avaient tout deux à porter, sans leur retrouvailles inespérées, sans le retour de Voldemort...  
Penser à toutes ses possibilités n'était pas loin de lui faire tourner la tête. Soudainement agacé de cet embrouillamini, il ferma un peu trop fort sa valise maintenant vide : car enfin, si Sirius ne semblait pas attendre ce fichu emménagement comme le retour de Merlin, peut-être arriverait-il mieux à l'envisager !…  
Trop à cran, il était à des kilomètres de reconnaitre ce qu'il savait pourtant : son attitude pouvait effectivement porter à confusion à force d'esquiver toutes discussions sur le sujet.  
Et pourtant… Il était réellement soulagé de ne plus avoir à se soucier du prochain loyer ou de négocier avec des propriétaires véreux. Il trouvait plaisir à avoir quelqu'un à qui parler en revenant de mission ou quand quelque chose le tracassait trop. Il appréciait sans aucun doute possible de passer plus de temps avec Sirius, de s'endormir parfois contre lui pour se réveiller le matin à ses côtés.

Ces vêtements maintenant rangés, il s'assit sur le sofa. Il commençait à avoir trop chaud, mais n'ôta pas de suite son manteau. Au contraire, il le referma sur lui en croisant ses bras dans un geste de repli sur soi.  
En montant les escaliers quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait failli monter un étage supplémentaire pour aller voir son compagnon. En renversant sa tête sur le dossier, il sourit de ce réflexe révélateur. Mais dans le même temps, il se sentit très, très fatigué : il était temps que ça cesse. Ils n'étaient plus à l'école pour s'éviter de la sorte, par Merlin ! Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Et vite.

.

Et puis ce fut la pleine lune.

En ce neuf septembre, comme tous les mois depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Lupin avait passé la journée à essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait à la nuit tombée. Et comme à chaque fois, il en eut le plus grand mal.  
Sirius, que l'on pouvait qualifier de colérique, de têtu, mais certainement pas d'égoïste était parvenu à mettre ses rancœurs de côté. Ce jour marquait la première pleine lune pour laquelle il pouvait être présent depuis bien longtemps. La nuit qui les avait réunis dans la cabane hurlante ne pouvait pas compter : rien ou presque ne s'était déroulé comme prévu et une douleur dans le poignet lui rappelait régulièrement la manière dont il avait dû se battre contre Lupin pour que celui-ci n'attaque pas les enfants. Fort de sa détermination à ne pas abandonner son compagnon à une situation qu'il ne redoutait pas moins avec les années, Sirius s'obligea donc à l'interroger sur la manière dont il souhaitait procéder ; d'abord sans en avoir l'air, puis, comme l'autre ne semblait pas saisir les sous-entendus, de plus en plus franchement. Etonné, septique puis soulagé de voir Sirius sortir du mutisme sélectif dans lequel il s'était à nouveau plongé, Lupin accueillit l'initiative avec gratitude. Sans tarder, il lui récapitula ce qu'il y avait à savoir : les rituels qu'il avait développés pour avoir l'impression de moins subir la situation, sa chambre qu'il fermera à clef ou à l'aide d'un enchantement au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, et – peut-être le plus important - la potion tue-loup qu'il se procurait à nouveau depuis que l'Ordre s'était reformé. Certaines choses lui étaient connues, d'autres non, mais par respect Sirius écouta sans un mot.

« Ne me regarde pas avant que ce soit fini ».

Le ton autant que le contenu de cette recommandation étaient plus qu'inhabituels, mais, là encore, Sirius n'avait pas discuté. Debout face à la porte entrouverte de la chambre qu'occupait Lupin, il cherchait à se rappeler si son compagnon lui avait déjà demandé une chose pareil ; à deux doigts de s'imaginer quelles situations glauques celui-ci avaient pu être amené à vivre ces dernières années pour en venir à un tel niveau de honte de lui-même, il fut distrait par les dix coups de l'horloge. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que des halètements fatigués, qu'il poussa la porte, et maintenant sous forme de chien, s'approcha en trottinant. Leurs museaux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les deux sorciers se regardèrent brièvement. Puis Lupin se figea. Il détourna les yeux, et se mit difficilement sur ses pattes, dans un geste qui manquait d'aisance canine. Sirius respira plus tranquillement : la potion faisait bel et bien son effet. Comme il se détournait pour laisser un peu d'espace au loup-garou, il entendit remuer derrière lui comme si son compagnon cherchait un endroit où s'installer, montant sur le lit, en descendant, poussant des affaires posées sur le sol. Ayant lui-même tiré un coin de tapis pour s'y allonger, la tête sur les pattes avant, il se mit à compter les fenêtres allumées de l'autre côté de la route.

Il n'avait jamais passé de pleines lunes dans ces conditions ; habituellement Lupin était certes plus calme en la présence d'autres animaux, mais son comportement n'avait plus grand chose de semblable à celui d'un humain. Cette fois en revanche, s'il devait en croire ce qu'il savait des effets de cette potion, son compagnon n'avait de loup que l'apparence et il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Reprendre sa forme humaine serait étrange car il se disait que cela instaurerait quelque chose de dyssymétrique, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir non plus agir comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire du temps de Poudlard. En plus d'avoir l'air ridicule, il était certain que Lupin le prendrait très mal.

Finalement, c'est celui même pour qui il se faisait des nœuds au cerveau qui évita à Sirius de prendre une décision : sans trop hésiter, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quelques secondes encore, et il s'allongea un peu plus près sans pour autant le toucher. Le loup-garou ferma les yeux. Ils ne bougèrent presque pas de la nuit.


	14. Chapter 14

Les choses en restèrent là quelques jours encore jusqu'à ce que, alors que Lupin se reposait sur l'un des canapés du salon, Sirius s'assit près de lui. Il y eut un silence épais quoique dénué d'hostilité avant qu'il ne parle.

-J'ai reçu un message de Dumbledore – enfin « je », c'est adressé à l'Ordre –.

Il fit une légère pause après s'être repris. Tout en parcourant le courrier des yeux sans le lire, il expliqua :

\- Il voudrait engager une contre-enquête pour comprendre ce qui a pu se passer avec Sturgis. Officieusement, évidemment. Depuis qu'il ne siège plus au Magenmagot il n'a plus autorité pour enclencher des démarches légales de ce genre. Il demande qui serait volontaire pour assister Tonks.

Lupin grimaça tandis qu'il se redressait et tendait le bras pour ajuster la couverture posée sur ses jambes.

-Je pense qu'aucun de nous n'est concerné, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je le sais bien, soupira faiblement Sirius. Il a demandé à ce que les documents qu'il transmettra par la suite soient rangés dans l'Endroit, poursuivit-il. Pour le ou la volontaire.

L'Endroit. C'est ainsi qu'ils nommaient entre eux la cachette où les choses les plus sensibles étaient rangées entre deux réunions. Lupin savait qu'elle se trouvait quelque part vers la chambre de feu Mrs Black, mais seul Sirius –et probablement Dumbledore - connaissait son emplacement exact.

-Je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'en charger, dit Lupin, tout le monde est occupé pour le moment. Même Tonks… il me semble qu'elle est de surveillance presque chaque nuit pour les semaines à venir, non ?

-Je crois aussi, répondit Sirius en le regardant attentivement.

Il plia machinalement le parchemin tandis qu'il réfléchissait, puis lâcha en haussant les épaules :

-Peut-être que le planning va être réorganisé ; il faudrait vérifier.

Sirius continua de malmener un peu le papier en en cornant lentement les coins. Il posa finalement la lettre et dit :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il nous a dit l'autre jour à propos de son idée d'ouvrir certaines de nos missions au delà des membres « noyau » de l'Ordre ? Et bien, je me demande s'il ne pensait pas déjà à cette enquête. Ce serait l'occasion de mobiliser des gens qui n'approuvent pas le ministère sans pour autant les faire entrer dans l'Ordre, avec tout ce que cela implique.

-Tu crois ?

-Disons que ce serait logique. Mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser…C'est peut-être faire prendre des risques à des gens qui ne sauraient pas exactement dans quoi ils s'engagent… En même temps, plus on perd de temps, plus on court le risque que l'affaire soit classée et qu'il soit encore plus difficile de dénicher des informations concernant ce qui s'est passé pour Sturgis..

Alors que l'autre semblait poursuivre le train de ses pensées en silence, et tout en sachant le terrain miné, Lupin osa :

-J'espère qu'il s'en sort aussi bien que possible…

Mieux valait crever l'abcès . Sirius le regardait maintenant d'un air indéfinissable lorsqu'il reprit :

-Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il le méritait ou quoi que ce soit, tu sais.

-Tu n'en donnais pas vraiment l'impression.

-J'étais seulement … perplexe. Sturgis est si carré quand il part en mission. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu se passer.

-Tu n'es pas le seul visiblement, fit Sirius qui repensait au message qu'il venait de réceptionner.

Conscient de ne pas avoir une attitude très ouverte alors même qu'il était celui qui était venu rejoindre son compagnon, il se fit un devoir d'ajouter :

-Ca me préoccupe aussi.

Un bras sur le dossier du canapé, Sirius tapotait nerveusement le tissu du bout de ses doigts.

Lupin chercha à se redresser à gestes précautionneux mais grogna légèrement. Le voyant grimacer pour la deuxième fois, l'autre finit par demander :

-Tu as toujours mal ?

-Oui, un peu.

Il repositionna la bouillotte qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse, et ajouta :

\- Mais ça n'est rien. Surtout comparé à d'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me froisse un muscle pendant une transformation. Et ce ne sera pas la dernière…

Comme Sirius prenait la carafe de sur la table basse pour se servir un verre d'eau, et avant que la discussion ne dérive sur sa santé, Lupin prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

-Patmol je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comprends pas tout non plus, je viens de te le dire.

Le ton était un peu rude, mais Lupin enchaina :

-Non je veux dire… quand je t'ai parlé de cette nuit là. De la mort de Lilly et James.

-Oh, ça…

Ses yeux redevinrent fuyants à la minute, et ses doigts qui un instant auparavant grattaient vivement le bord du verre, étaient maintenant posés à plat sur ses genoux ; d'une immobilité suspecte. L'esprit de Sirius semblait si loin que son visage aurait tout aussi bien pu illustrer la définition du sort de confusion.

-C'est impardonnable, poursuivit Lupin d'une manière presque solennelle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire –ou faire – pour me rattraper.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il parut se ratatiner sur lui-même ; il n'avait pourtant pas bougé.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Sirius. Par quoi commencer…

Le visage de ce dernier restait fermé. Il but un nouveau verre d'eau en prenant son temps, puis sembla être parvenu à une décision.

-Je peux déjà te proposer ça, répondit-il doucement en se rapprochant pour prendre Lupin dans ses bras.

-Je suis profondément désolé pour ce que j'ai dit Sirius. Il faut que tu me crois ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Habituellement si pausée, la voix de Lupin sonnait étrangement, étranglée par des débuts de sanglots. Impressionné de le voir perdre son calme si vite, Sirius répondit tout en entreprenant de lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort :

-Je te crois.

Ses yeux étaient encore un peu durs tandis qu'il regardait fixement devant lui, mais ça Lupin ne le vit jamais. Rompant leurs embrassades pour saisir les mains de Sirius, celui-ci affirma avec vigueur :

-C'est impardonnable de t'avoir reproché ta réaction ce jour-là. Nous étions tous anéantis de douleur. Et puis, j'ai été lâche d'avoir parlé sans me rappeler à temps que c'est Harry qui nous a empêché de tuer Peter dans la cabane hurlante. Crois-moi je l'aurais fait, et je n'en suis pas fier.

-Moi non plus…

Sirius n'osa pas dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en blâmer pour autant, qu'il espérait simplement ne plus jamais être amené à le croiser mais que sa haine était toujours aussi vive.

-Ce que je veux dire, insista Lupin en essuyant une larme d'un coin de sa manche, c'est que je te comprends mieux que ce que je n'en laisse paraitre.

Ils prirent le temps de s'enlacer plus longuement avant que Sirius n'indique :

-Je ne m'excuserais pas d'être parti l'autre jour, ce serait hypocrite. Je ne l'ai pas fait auprès de Dumbledore non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne me sens pas coupable.

Ce fut au tour de Lupin de ne pas répondre. Il se recula, semblant sur le point de partir en courant. Peut-être Sirius s'en aperçut-il ; toujours est-il qu'il se justifia :

-Pour autant, si c'était à refaire, je ne le referais pas. J'ai bien compris les risques que j'ai pris – crois moi je les connaissais déjà – mais j'ai sous-estimé ceux que je vous ai fait prendre. Je sais que ça t'a mis hors de toi, je le comprends.

L'autre restait muet. Lentement, il commença à se lever jusqu'à ce que Sirius, déstabilisé, cherche à le retenir. A défaut de sa main, Lupin prit la parole :

-Tu es loin de comprendre.

Maintenant debout face à son compagnon, il sembla se raviser. Peut-être se sentit-il trop dramatique. Il se rassit donc précautionneusement, mais sur la table basse à présent. Sa cuisse le brulait un peu ; il se massa sans douceur avant de parler :

-J'étais en colère – je crois que je le suis encore – parce que je continue de penser que les risques que tu as pris n'en valaient pas la peine. Mais… Tu penses vraiment que c'est uniquement par esprit d'équipe ?...

Il inspira un grand coup avant de continuer :

\- Tu parles beaucoup de mon manque de confiance en moi, tu veux toujours me montrer à quel point je vaux mieux que ce que je pense. Mais, très honnêtement, je finis par me demander qui de nous deux a une plus faible opinion de lui… C'est avant tout pour toi que j'ai eu peur, Sirius. Pour toi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu peux ne pas le voir…

Il trébucha sur sa phrase une ou deux fois avant d'admettre :

\- C'est une peur rétrospective bien sûr, tu es là sain et sauf. Ca n'a pas eu de conséquences.

Sirius qui regardait partout sauf en direction de son compagnon fronça les sourcils mais se garda bien de mentionner l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ma foi, le fait que Lupin soit parfois si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il en oublie le monde autour de lui avait parfois ses avantages. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt… Il continua d'écouter en silence, un peu hébété.

-Après toutes ces années, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, poursuivait Lupin. Et… bon sang, je suis peut-être ridicule ou fleur bleue de dire ça mais je commence à peine à réaliser que tout ça n'est pas un rêve cruel duquel je vais me réveiller…

Lui aussi regardait ailleurs, très embarrassé de s'ouvrir à ce point.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si… Je veux dire… Revivre ça… Te perdre à nouveau…

Il semblait à Sirius que ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés. Comment le pouvaient-ils ? Il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard l'entourait, s'épaississant progressivement et le coupant davantage à chaque minute de son compagnon. Une autre personne plus méritante avait certainement pris sa place sur le canapé, voilà pourquoi Remus continuait de parler. Ca devait être ça. Il se frotta les jambes, ses membres lui paraissaient être en coton, sa tête anesthésiée. Il n'arriva même pas à trouver son interlocuteur gonflé, lorsque celui-ci dit qu'il avait espéré profiter du mois de septembre pour être enfin seul avec lui dans la maison après une fin d'été si riche en émotion. Il ne fit pas le lien avec sa déception que son compagnon repousse sans cesse ses propositions d'emménagement durable à plus tard sans non plus les refuser clairement. Il ne vit pas le rapport, il n'avait pas à répondre ; comment le pouvait-il alors que les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Lupin ne pouvaient pas le concerner. Il lui semblait qu'il flottait à côté de lui-même.  
Puis il sentit une main sur sa joue et son visage tourné gentiment. Il distingua les traits inquiets de son compagnon, et se demanda vaguement ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que celui-ci dise en ayant presque l'air de s'en excuser :

-Je t'aime tellement, Patmol ; tu le sais au moins ?

Sirius se dégagea sans brusquerie et s'enfonça dans le dossier. Il voulait partir ou rester, gueuler ou pleurer, il ne savait plus. Finalement Lupin se déplaça pour le rejoindre, et le cerveau de Sirius cessa de lutter. Les émotions contradictoires qu'il retenait depuis des jours derrière la digue instable de l'agressivité se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues. Impuissance, solitude, peur panique d'être mis à l'écart, douleur, méfiance. Il se sentait tomber en miettes. Il s'agrippa à son compagnon, à demi conscient de cogner sa jambe douloureuse au passage, le serrant d'autant plus fort qu'ils s'étaient privés de ce genre de contact pendant une durée qui lui paraissait désormais ridiculement longue.

-Ce n'est pas lâche de faire ce qu'il faut pour être en sécurité. On a besoin de toi en vie, Sirius. Je ne parle pas que de l'Ordre, mais de moi. De Harry aussi. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? On va être là pour lui.

Lupin continuait de lui parler et l'énergie de Sirius baissait au même rythme que ses larmes se tarissaient.

-Et ne penses pas que tu n'aides pas juste parce que tu ne sors pas en mission : toutes les discussions que nous avons, tes remarques, ton point de vue, c'est précieux comme aide. Tu sais comme j'aime ta force de volonté, mais s'il te plait Sirius, cesse de réfléchir comme un bélier qui charge : il n'y a pas que l'action sur le terrain qui compte…

Se concentrer sur ce qu'il entendait devenait presque douloureux. Remus ne pouvait-il pas se taire maintenant et le tenir simplement contre lui ? Tout à la fois, il reconnaissait que sa voix lui permettait de se concentrer sur quelque chose et de refaire surface ; aussi il le laissa faire.  
Son corps s'affaissa davantage contre son compagnon. Quelque part dans sa tête Sirius nota le mot doux charmant mais un peu absurde que Lupin venait d'utiliser en lui embrassant tendrement le front. Il ne se priverait sans doute pas de le charrier plus tard ; pour le moment il n'en avait même pas envie. Il écoutait mollement, n'enregistrant qu'à moitié ces mots qui lui faisaient pourtant du bien à entendre.


	15. Chapter 15

_[Pardon ça fait très longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre ! J'écris lentement en ce moment mais je n'abandonne pas mon histoire ]_

* * *

La veste moldue pour laquelle elle avait opté ce matin s'avérait finalement trop épaisse pour ce début octobre étonnamment chaud ; en pestant sur la météo pour elle-même et à voix basse, Tonks appuya son dos désagréablement mouillé de sueur contre le mur du hall d'entrée.  
Il n'était pas encore quinze heure, Maugrey serait en retard et Sirius ne semblait pas encore descendu de sa chambre. Bilan : elle s'était dépêchée pour rien. La sorcière reprit son souffle en fermant les quelques secondes son point de côté ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Deux respirations plus tard, l'escalier craqua doucement sous les pieds de son cousin. Trois de plus et elle entendit un chuchotement pince sans rire :

-Moi qui pensais que les aurors suivaient un entrainement physique intensif !

-Je passe bien trop de temps en planque pour l'Ordre ces temps-ci pour avoir le temps de me tenir en forme, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle profita du lapse de temps que prit le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine pour continuer de se masser les côtes, puis, le seuil de la pièce à peine franchi elle riposta, à voix haute cette fois :

-Tu ferais moins le malin si tu venais de traverser la moitié de Londres sous un soleil de plomb ! Alastor s'est mis dans la tête que nous étions suivis en sortant de chez lui. Impossible de discuter : j'ai du lui promettre de prendre un chemin à rallonge pour venir ici !

-Tu aurais pu commencer et transplaner une fois qu'il ne pouvait plus te voir, remarqua l'autre.

-Avec son œil je ne sais jamais quand je suis hors de portée justement ! Et puis je suis fidèle à ma parole : j'ai promis, point final.

Tonks saisit le verre d'eau que lui tendait Sirius et, devant le sourire narquois de ce dernier hésita un instant à le lui verser à la figure la soif l'emporta cependant. Comme elle s'effondrait sur une chaise, et remplissait à nouveau son verre, il lui demanda :

-Et lui, où est-il ?

\- Bonne question : sans doute à fouiner dans chaque poubelle et jusqu'au moindre trou de souris… Il m'a dit : « je te rejoindrai mais commencez sans moi ».

Son deuxième verre avalé, elle ajouta soudainement saisit de remords :

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui obéir et le laisser seul. Je veux dire, il est un peu jusqu'auboutiste sur la sécurité, c'est rien de le dire, mais si jamais il avait eu raison…

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais balaya rapidement cette idée :

\- Il déménage constamment et sature ses maisons de sorts en tout genre je suis sûr qu'il se fait à nouveau des idées. Et même s'il avait été surveillé ce matin – et ce n'est pas forcément le cas ! -, c'est plus prudent de se séparer et d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

-Quand même…

-Il a plus de bouteille que toi et moi réunis en matière de filature, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui. Il va probablement arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Il repoussa contre la table la chaise qu'il avait commencé à tirer à lui tout en parlant, et, changeant manifestement d'avis, fouilla dans un placard. Il en sortit une boîte en fer qu'il secoua. Visiblement satisfait du bruit mat indiquant une quantité généreuse de biscuits, Sirius s'appuya mollement sur le meuble et ouvrit le couvercle. Comme il commençait à grignoter, il parut se rappeler ses bonnes manières et lança un regard interrogatif à sa cousine.

-Non merci, répondit celle-ci en grimaçant, ça ne me dit rien pour le moment. J'ai surtout besoin de boire.

Cherchant à détourner ses pensées de Maugrey, elle regarda machinalement autour d'elle et demanda :

-Remus n'est pas là ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

-Il est reparti hier pour le pays de Galles, tu sais bien.

-Je croyais que sa mission débutait mercredi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit à la dernière réunion ?

L'autre marqua un temps, ne sachant apparemment pas comment réagir, puis finit par répondre :

-On est jeudi, Dora…

Ce fut au tour de son interlocutrice de se figer, les yeux ronds. Puis elle s'exclama :

-Tu vois ? Trop de temps en planque ! Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis !

En se frottant le visage, elle reprit d'une voix passablement fatiguée :

-Honnêtement c'est la pire semaine que j'ai passée, j'ai dû dormir une nuit complète seulement. Et cette mission de renseignements qui arrive… Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me suis porté volontaire… Enfin si ! Pour Sturgis, le pauvre. Qu'est-ce que je dis moi !… Mais je veux dire…

-Que tu aurais bien besoin d'une pause.

-Oui. Mais bon ! Ce n'est pas comme si les évènements nous en laissaient l'occasion, ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire las.

Le son de la démarche caractéristique de Maugrey résonna doucement dans le hall. Tonks tourna vivement la tête, fixant la porte de la cuisine d'un air anxieux. En voyant son mentor entrer seul et apparemment sain et sauf, elle se détendit un peu.

-Alors ? fit-elle.

-Il y avait bien un fouineur ! Mais pas du type que je craignais !

Il prit le temps de s'assoir également avant de briser le suspense qu'il venait de mettre en place.

-Pas de mangemorts, mais une sale fouine envoyée par le ministère ! Fudge doit me penser trop proche de Dumbledore pour ne pas jeter un œil dans mes affaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du coup ?

-Ce qu'il fallait !

Tandis que Tonks commençait à pâlir, s'imaginant déjà devoir rattraper l'excès de zèle de Maugrey, celui-ci la rassura :

-Il s'en est sorti avec un simple sort de confusion. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait de le titiller un peu qu'il se rappelle de se mêler de ses propres mandragores ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans le train, persuadé que j'habite maintenant à Bristol…

Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un sourire satisfait de la part de l'ancien auror.

-Bien ! Est-ce qu'on s'y met ? fit-il finalement en frappant dans ses mains.

Il partit chercher les documents nécessaires pendant que Tonks sortait ses propres affaires.

Ce fut elle qui ouvrit le tour de table en notant la date sur un parchemin qu'elle semblait avoir pré-rempli de son écriture ronde mais précipitée :

-Donc, si j'ai voulu vous voir aujourd'hui ensemble c'est - vous vous en doutez - par rapport à la mission que m'a confié Dumbledore. Le but, vous le savez, c'est d'essayer de tirer au clair ce qui a pu se passer le 31 aout. Pour le moment, j'ai réussi à discuter avec quelques personnes et à éclaircir un peu le déroulement des évènements. Bon… C'est un début disons.

Piochant dans les parchemins qu'avait rapporté son cousin, elle en brandit un et poursuivit :

-Sirius a reçu une copie du mandat d'arrestation de Sturgis. Dumbledore a pu se le procurer, mais sa source n'a pas voulu se mouiller davantage. A nous maintenant de trouver de nouveaux contacts.

-Comment est-ce que tu souhaites t'y prendre ?

-J'y viens justement : en accord avec ce que nous avons voté à la dernière réunion, je vais pouvoir être assistée de ma collègue Bénédicte pour cette mission.

Comme Maugrey commençait à grogner, elle se tourna vers lui :

-Je sais ce que tu en penses Alastor, mais il n'est pas question non plus de la faire entrer dans l'Ordre !

-Et tu as réussi à la convaincre ? demanda Sirius.

-Oh, je n'ai pas eu à pousser beaucoup ! Elle est révoltée de la manière dont le ministère se comporte récemment. D'autant que les gens parlent, et les irrégularités de la procédure dans le procès de Sturgis en ont fait réagir plus d'un, même si personne ne le dit ouvertement quand Fudge ou d'autres gros bonnets sont dans les parages…

-Ils feraient mieux pourtant ! gronda Maugrey, tandis que Sirius lançait un « à qui le dis-tu ! » énergique .

-Toujours est-il, reprit Tonks qui avait eu cette conversation de nombreuses fois et souhait donc avancer, que quand j'ai commencé à expliquer à Bénédicte que je voulais en savoir plus elle a tout de suite dis oui. J'ai prétexté que la famille de Sturgis m'avait demandé ce service en toute discrétion. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout…

Elle prit le temps de se racler la gorge avant de poursuivre :

-Je voudrais donc deux choses : Alastor (elle le désigna du bout de la plume qu'elle tenait encore) il faudrait que tu m'aides à entrer en contact avec Amelia Bones. Tu as bien connu son frère pendant la première guerre…

-Il a été un très bon élément pour l'Ordre, oui ! Droit dans ses bottes jusqu'à la fin !

-Justement, je me disais qu'elle pourrait peut-être se montrer plus encline à me parler si tu préparais un peu le terrain avant. En me présentant à elle, tu vois.

-Tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de facilement influençable tu sais…

-Je sais…

Elle soupira et parut réfléchir intensément durant quelques secondes avant d'avancer son argument :

-Disons que mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle ne doit pas beaucoup apprécier de voir le Magenmagot être réuni deux fois en quelques mois pour des affaires qui ne relèvent pas de son jugement direct habituellement. Ni approuver la création du poste de « grande inquisitrice » à Poudlard.

Le dernier point fit mouche et Maugrey lui fit signe de lui passer la plume et le parchemin. Prenant la suite de l'écriture de Tonks il ajouta un court paragraphe stipulant la tâche qui lui était confiée, puis il signa. Pendant ce temps Sirius prit la parole :

-Dans tout ça, je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire.

-Justement. Comme je vais devoir tirer le plus de fils possible pour voir si quelque chose d'intéressant en sort et que je vais devoir continuer mes rondes, je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider d'ici.

Le regard septique de son cousin ne la découragea pas :

-Puisque tu réceptionnes déjà des courriers ou informations à garder en lieu sûr, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à y voir clair dans tous les documents que je risque de devoir brasser. Comme tu l'as fait avec le mandat d'arrestation en fait : relire attentivement, noter tout indice intéressant, recouper les pistes… Bien sûr, tu ne le feras pas tout seul ! Mais ça nous permettrait d'avancer beaucoup plus vite. Enfin j'espère.

L'attrait que représentait l'idée de passer des heures assis devant un tas de parchemins n'était habituellement pas du genre à enthousiasmer Sirius. Pourtant, il se montra étonnant prompt à donner sa réponse.

Face au trop grand sourire que lui destina Sirius tandis qu'il prenait à son tour la plume, Tonks se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise. La maternité de cette idée revenait davantage à Dumbledore qu'à elle-même, aussi la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir des scrupules à se voir attribuer tant de reconnaissance. Ses bonnes résolutions de chercher à mieux connaitre Sirius avaient été quelque peu malmenées par l'humeur de chien que celui-ci avait manifesté au début du mois de septembre et elle n'avait quasiment pas mis les pieds au QG depuis lors. Sans la suggestion du directeur et l'appui de Molly – « Si ça pouvait au moins lui faire passer ses envies de faire le mur et lui mettre du plomb dans la tête ! » -, il était quasiment certain qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé à lui et se serait tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, elle s'attendait à devoir batailler pour convaincre son cousin cela avait presque été trop facile.

« En espérant que cela soit bon signe… », songea-t-elle en se tournant vers Maugrey, assit à sa gauche. Malheureusement, dans son élan, elle heurta le coude que celui-ci avait posé sur la table afin de boire. Conséquence involontaire de la chute de la gourde dont l'ancien auror ne se séparait jamais : dans le flot d'excuses et de jurons qui s'ensuivit, la sorcière n'eut pas à répondre à Sirius lorsque celui-ci s'exclama enjoué:

-Et bien ! Ca me changera du ménage !

.

Les semaines suivantes s'organisèrent donc selon une routine bien rodée.

Si Tonks espérait que Sirius transforme toute sa frustration en efficacité et s'investisse vraiment dans la tâche qu'elle venait de lui déléguer, elle ne fut pas déçu. Performant bien que désordonné, il trouvait toujours ce qu'il cherchait parmi les nombreux papiers qui s'étalaient maintenant sur le sol de sa chambre et paraissait se rappeler sans effort des noms et autres détails que Maugrey lui conseillait pourtant de noter à chaque fois que leur trio se réunissait.

A vrai dire, leur équipe fonctionna étonnamment bien, compte tenu des difficultés que Tonks avait à réfréner l'impatience de Maugrey, doser les informations qu'elle pouvait ou non révéler à Bénédicte, et rogner un peu plus son temps libre afin de faire des points réguliers avec Sirius, évidemment le seul à ne pas pouvoir la retrouver ailleurs qu'au QG.

Ces rendez-vous signifiaient pour celui-ci, une compagnie plus fréquente qu'il n'avait raisonnablement osé l'espérer et moins de temps seul avec ses pensées. Tout en ayant conscience de l'ironie de la chose, il lui arriva plus d'une fois de constater qu'il était le plus enjoué d'eux trois quand se voyaient.

Lorsque Tonks et lui se retrouvèrent autour d'une table pour une énième mise au point la veille de son anniversaire, ce fut justement l'une de ces occasions.

-C'est à peine croyable que la cape d'invisibilité de Sturgis n'ait toujours pas été retrouvée !

A en croire les cernes qui maquillaient le dessous de ses yeux, le nombre d'heures que Tonks arrivait à passer allongée dans son lit s'était encore réduit.

Et pourtant l'enquête piétinait. Peu de personnes s'avéraient disposées à donner des informations provenant de ce dossier et trop de ses collègues s'en tenaient aux lieux communs et autres absurdités que le ministère et la Gazette diffusaient depuis l'été passé, refusant toute remise en cause de l'ordre établi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais tout de même, pas à ce point. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Pire dégoutée.

-Je n'ai rien ! Rien, tu entends ?!

La sorcière venait d'avaler l'encas fait de toasts et de Bièraubeurre que Sirius venait de lui offrir. Et visiblement, cette pensée la travaillait depuis un bout de temps sans qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de vider son sac.

-S'il n'y avait pas Bénédicte je crois que je désespèrerais complètement ! Cette inertie, c'est incroyable ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait pour que les gens se réveillent et voient que Fudge est en roue libre que Tu-Sais-Qui vienne leur dire en personne ?

Sirius à qui elle venait de couper la parole plusieurs fois tant elle était révoltée, attendit un peu pour répondre.

Tonks lançait maintenant des sorts mineurs sur le plateau qui avait servi à transporter leur repas improvisé tout en murmurant rageusement des insultes particulièrement salées envers ses collègues. D'argent véritable, il passa au rouge, puis au bleu avant de roussir sous la vigueur du dernier sortilège.

-Ce que ça m'énerve ! reprit-elle en faisant cette fois fondre le métal. Oh ! Désolé, je te répare ça !

-C'est surtout à mon dessert qui est encore dessus que je te demanderais de faire attention, Dora…

Sur un Reparo efficace elle rendit à l'objet sa forme d'origine avant de le faire léviter vers Sirius. Avant que celui-ci n'ait fait de remarques sur la couleur vert pomme que le plateau arborait à présent, elle argumenta sur le fait que cela donnait indéniablement une touche moins guindée à la vaisselle familiale. Sirius ne put dire le contraire.

Son ramequin de compote à la main, il répondit en décalé :

-J'avais remarqué pour la cape de Sturgis. Et Arthur m'en avait aussi touché un mot. Mais j'ai eu beau décortiquer tous les papiers que tu m'as donné, pas un n'en fait mention. Même pas l'inventaire de ses biens au moment de son arrestation.

Il avala une cuillère de fruits avant de déclarer :

\- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi : s'il ne l'avait pas sur lui quand il a été arrêté, nous aurions du la retrouver.

\- Sauf que Kingsley a fouillé dans et autour du ministère, Maugrey a regardé dans la dernière planque de Sturgis... Et ils n'ont rien trouvé !

Elle ouvrit une autre bouteille qu'elle tint en l'air un grand moment sans la porter à ses lèvres.

-Il y a toujours la possibilité que quelqu'un du ministère l'ait volé, fit-elle enfin. Ce n'est pas comme si les vices de procédure ne se multipliaient pas ces temps-ci… J'ai honte de travailler là-bas en ce moment, si tu savais !

Elle but enfin une gorgée mais grimaça en se rendant compte que les Bièraubeurres étaient maintenant tièdes.

-Tu sais Sirius, je commence à me demander s'il n'a pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un AVANT d'être arrêté.

Du coin de l'œil, elle guetta la réaction de son cousin. Plus que surpris, celui-ci sembla presque soulagé.

-Figures toi que j'y ai pensé, avoua-t-il finalement.

-Merci ! Je pensais devenir chèvre à force de garder ça pour moi ! Donc, tu ne penses pas que je me fasse des idées ?

-Non, confirma Sirius. Remus ne me croit pas, pourtant je me dis comme toi : c'est la seule piste qu'on n'ait pas suivie.

La sorcière s'apprêta à répondre, mais s'arrêta en plissant la bouche. A la place elle demanda :

-Tu es en contact avec Remus ?

L'autre se passa la main dans les cheveux, subitement mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Enfin pas vraiment ! Je lui ai juste envoyé un message. Et il m'a répondu –en me disant d'arrêter, tu penses bien-… C'est juste que… quand j'ai appris qu'Harry avait eu le culot de faire un groupe de défense sous le nez d'Ombrage, ça m'a… J'ai pensé que ça pouvait lui donner un peu de courage.

Elle ne dit rien qui indique ce qu'elle pensait, alors il insista sur l'évidence :

-Tu sais, compte tenu de ses positions sur les loups-garous. Remus la hait tellement ! Enfin… Si tant est qu'il soit capable de réellement haïr quelqu'un…, ajouta-t-il un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il retourna un regard de défi à Tonks en ajoutant :

-Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas du. Et que ce n'est pas prudent. Je suis au courant !

Mais elle ne réagit pas comme il s'y attendait. Elle ne fit que le regarder attentivement avant de hausser les épaules :

-Tu sais moi les règles et la prudence…

Devant la surprise de Sirius, elle précisa tout de même :

-Je ne dis pas que c'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eue, attention ! Mais… Remus est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je crois qu'il mérite qu'on lui envoie un peu de courage de temps en temps.

Sirius se sentit malgré tout obligé de préciser :

-J'ai fait exprès de rester très vague !

Sur un geste signifiant plus ou moins « oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! », Tonks demanda :

-Et alors ça a marché ?

-Je crois, sourit Sirius.

-Il le mérite, répéta Tonks après un moment. Je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir rencontré.

-Et moi donc, fit Sirius dans un ricanement ambigu qu'elle ne pu comprendre.

Les courtes lettres qu'il avait échangé avec Lupin trainaient dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit pourtant il aurait pu les réciter comme s'il les tenait, là, à la lumière du chandelier qui brulait entre lui et sa cousine.

 _Le protégé de Sniffle tient tête à la harpie que tu connais bien. Il y a de quoi être fier.  
Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi notre ami a été retenu l'autre soir, mais nous réfléchissons toujours je finis par me demander s'il n'a pas fait une mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin.  
J'espère que ton voyage se déroule agréablement. _

_Toute mon affection,_

 _P._

 _Je poursuis mon séjour et pars visiter une autre région bientôt. Je serai difficile à trouver épargne cet effort à tes chouettes, je te raconterai tous les détails à la fin de mon voyage.  
Je suis également très fier du protégé de Sniffle, j'entame la prochaine étape de mon voyage le cœur plus léger. Toutefois j'espère qu'il restera prudent : les harpies peuvent être plus dangereuses qu'elles ne le laissent paraitre. _

_Je ne crois pas que notre ami ait rencontré qui que ce soit comme tu le penses ; c'est quelqu'un de très entouré, nous en aurions eu connaissance._

 _Je pense bien à toi et t'envoie également toute mon affection,_

 _L._

Sirius ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'en entendant Tonks se lever.

-Je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire que nous allons droit dans une impasse en s'en tenant au seul ministère – et il y a des choses à redire pourtant ! -. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut creuser la possibilité d'une intervention extérieure.

Elle enfila son manteau en fronçant les sourcils, sans s'arrêter de parler :

-Tu vois, par exemple, j'ai appris que Lucius Malefoy a rodé plus que d'habitude dans les pattes de Fudge cet été. Et qu'il a eu gain de cause pour placer un collaborateur à lui comme consultant au Département de la coopération magique internationale. Bon, ce n'est pas forcément lié, on connaît tous ses combines… Mais ça pose question…

Ce n'est qu'après avoir enroulé lentement autour de son cou une écharpe proposant un dégradé de rose à peine plus sombre que celui dont étaient dotés ce jour là ses cheveux qu'elle demanda brusquement :

-Est-ce que tu me suis s'il faut expliquer tout ça à Dumbledore ?

-Je te suis, confirma Sirius. Je tiendrai Maugrey au courant, il doit passer dans les prochains jours.

-Merci.

Tonks fourra les mains dans ses poches en baillant. Ses clefs ainsi qu'un miroir de poche tombèrent lorsqu'elle en sortit une plume très courte et un peu défraichie.

-Je te propose qu'on écrive une note vite fait, et puis je rentre. Je ne tiens plus debout.

-Rentre tout de suite, proposa Sirius sans lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait, de toute manière, déjà enfilé son manteau.

Il lui indiqua les objets au sol et ajouta :

-Je m'en occuperai. Je vais faire un rapport complet, ce sera mieux je pense.

Les remerciements de la sorcière se perdirent dans un nouveau bâillement le temps de ramasser ses affaires et elle était partie.

Dans le silence qui s'en suivit Sirius s'installa à la table. Il saisit sa propre plume, la trempa dans l'encre qu'il regarda goutter avant de reposer l'objet dans l'encrier. Il se releva, rangea le plateau sur l'étagère mettant le mieux en valeur la faute de gout qu'il constituait maintenant au milieu de la vaisselle de la noble et très ancienne famille Black, se rassit, regarda l'heure, se releva.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, il abdiqua. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être aussi épuisé que Tonks, bien sûr. Mais finalement, il se voyait difficilement rédiger au milieu de la nuit un texte qui, s'il voulait le faire correctement, nécessiterait de nombreuses précisions, mises en contexte ; voir, s'il poussait le vice jusque là, un index. Sa bonne volonté avait des limites.

Le rapport attendit le lendemain. Et lorsqu'il rejoignit la pile des autres documents demandant l'étude attentive de Dumbledore, il faisait à nouveau nuit noire.

Sur un étirement satisfait Sirius écouta pendant un temps la pluie qui s'abattait contre sa fenêtre, puis il sortit de sa chambre ; ignorant vigoureusement son mal de tête pour aller se servir un verre en bas. Arrivé à destination, il sursauta.

Kingsley Shacklebolt s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, une sacoche à la main, son manteau sous le bras :

-Ha Sirius ! Je te pensais déjà couché !

Il semblait pressé mais eut la gentillesse de prendre le temps de discuter un peu. Quand Sirius lui expliqua à quoi il avait passé sa journée, l'auror fit la moue :

-Je t'aurais souhaité quelque chose de moins rébarbatif pour aujourd'hui.

Il semblait amorcer un pas vers le hall, mais posa finalement sa sacoche par terre, son manteau par dessus. Il renforça la perplexité de l'autre sorcier en déclarant :

-Les circonstances ne nous permettent pas de fêter dignement ce genre de choses, mais ce n'est que partie remise : un jour nous serons débarrassés de tout ça (il fit un geste vers l'extérieur) et nous pourrons à nouveau prendre du bon temps !

Pas tellement plus renseigné, Sirius suivit le regard de Kingsley. A coté d'une assiette qu'il n'avait pas lavé depuis l'avant-veille, se trouvaient deux paquets. L'un, assez grand et plat, était emballé dans un tissu bleu nuit. L'autre, plus petit, provenait sans aucun doute possible de chez Honeydukes.

Kingsley attrapa le second et prit le rouleau de parchemin qui était posé dessus. Au lieu de le donner, il le mit dans sa poche.

-Je t'avais écrit quelques lignes comme je ne te voyais pas mais maintenant que tu es là, je me sens ridicule de partir comme ça. Alors… et bien : bon anniversaire, Sirius ! conclut-il dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction chez celui-ci.

Avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de demander à Kingsley la raison pour laquelle il connaissait sa date de naissance, ni comment diable se faisait-il qu'il s'en rappelle alors que lui-même n'y avait pas pensé de la journée, l'auror lui tendit ce qui, une fois ouvert, s'avéra être une boite de fondant du chaudron. Il s'expliqua :

-Avant de partir, Remus m'a chargé de te remettre son cadeau si d'aventure il n'était pas encore rentré de mission. Et, comme à cause de ça je connaissais la date de ton anniversaire, je me suis permis d'ajouter un petit quelque chose. Ce sont les préférés de ma femme, alors je me suis laissé tenté. J'espère que tu aimes ça !

« Cuvée des Gobelins, réserve spéciale ! » furent les seuls mots que Sirius réussit à articuler avant de s'engouffrer dans le cellier. Il en revint les mains un peu tremblantes, ils trinquèrent ensemble, et puis le vin lui dénoua la langue. Kingsley fut abondamment remercié.

Une généreuse demi-heure plus tard, ce dernier s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir faire attendre sa famille plus longtemps au risque de l'inquiéter. Sur une poignée de main chaleureuse, il partit.  
Alors seulement, Sirius se décida à ouvrir le second paquet. Le tissu coula entre ses doigts et il savoura encore un instant le fait de ne pas savoir, de pouvoir tout s'imaginer.

Ensuite, deux plaques froides contenues dans un petit sachet de velours lui tombèrent dans le creux de la main il vit l'angle de son visage s'y refléter, mais ne voulut pas s'attarder sur ce que cela lui faisait ressentir. Il mit la pochette de côté et se concentra sur l'autre présent : une toile encadrée de bois sombre.

Pas plus large que le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle Sirius se tenait en équilibre, la peinture représentait un paysage presque banal mais dont l'effet était saisissant. Nul doute que quelqu'un ait été heureux de se débarrasser auprès d'un revendeur de ce tableau peint par un vieil oncle inconnu ou offert par une voisine dont le talent n'était même pas apprécié. Qu'importe ; s'il n'était pas certain d'être devant une peinture moldue, Sirius aurait juré voir scintiller les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans la mer ainsi que bouger les vagues qui en agitaient la surface. Il sourit en s'imaginant Lupin déambuler dans toutes les boutiques poussiéreuses du Londres moldu pour trouver un tel trésor. Il se figurait encore mieux pourquoi la mélancolie de la composition ait pu le toucher au point de l'acheter. Brusquement, il voulu l'avoir dans ses bras.

Ce soir-là, il maudit autant de fois Lupin de ne pas être là qu'il le chérit d'être ce qu'il était ; si incorrigiblement attentif aux autres. Il pleura beaucoup, un peu désinhibé par l'alcool, mais c'est paisible qu'il s'endormit en serrant sa couverture autour de lui.

Car juste avant, lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, il découvrit, coincée dans un coin à l'arrière du cadre, une enveloppe. Dedans se trouvait une lettre bien plus personnelle que les derniers messages qu'ils s'étaient risqué à échanger et, après l'avoir lu deux fois, assit dans l'escalier, Sirius la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste qu'il pressa contre sa peau. Que Merlin en soit témoin, celle-ci ne méritait vraiment pas de finir au fond d'un tiroir.


	16. Chapter 16

Il arriva d'autres fois que Sirius propose à Tonks de rester manger avec lui le soir, lorsque leurs échanges se poursuivaient plus tard que prévu. Toutes considérations pratiques mises à part, il s'agissait aussi de jours où le silence du Square Grimmaurd lui devenait si insupportable que les hurlements du tableau de sa mère lui apparaissaient comme une compagnie sérieusement envisageable.  
Meilleur cuisinier que sa cousine, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville des talents de Molly ou de l'habileté à accommoder les restes dont faisait preuve Lupin, la perspective d'un repas mitonné convainquait généralement sans mal Tonks. Et si le nombre de verres que Sirius se servait avant de se dérider semblait suivre une courbe croissante, celle-ci trouvait à ces repas une convivialité qu'elle n'avait pas vécue depuis les grandes tablées organisées par Mrs Weasley l'été précédent. De ponctuelles, ces invitations se transformèrent donc en rendez-vous réguliers.  
Il n'était pas rare toutefois qu'au bout de quelques heures, les silences se fassent plus rapprochés, les sujets de conversations moins faciles à trouver. Seul celui du Ministère semblait inépuisable…

Fudge dont la stratégie de placer quelqu'un à Poudlard était la preuve manifeste qu'il s'en tenait à brasser du vent plutôt qu'à se confronter au vrai problème, continuait de faire parler de lui au sein de l'Ordre. Les tensions avec les Gobelins étaient loin de se calmer, sans que cela n'augure un quelconque changement de cap de la part de l'administration sorcière. Tout aussi inquiétant, il était parvenu aux oreilles de Kingsley Shacklebolt que le contrôle des êtres non-humains et « hybrides » projetait d'être renforcé. Lorsque Tonks avait transmis cette information à Sirius, ils n'en discutèrent même pas ; un simple échange de regards leur permettant de comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient mutuellement : Lupin, en mission parmi d'autres loups-garous, eux-mêmes probablement -ou en tous cas bien assez tôt- sous surveillance étroite du ministère. Le juron que lâcha Sirius en shootant dans la corbeille à papier qui se trouvait là, parut trop poli à ses propres oreilles. Il n'en connaissait pourtant pas de plus abject.

Quant au siège londonien du Ministère : du propre aveu de Tonks, les choses ne s'y arrangeaient pas non plus. Selon ses dires, le nombre de procédures par lesquelles elle devait passer pour se rendre dans son bureau ou formuler une plainte à sa hiérarchie ne faisait que s'allonger, alors même que celles permettant de procéder à une arrestation s'étaient vues dangereusement assouplies. Quelques personnes avaient bien engagé un bras de fer avec leurs supérieurs,refusant d'appliquer les ordres, mais la crainte d'un avertissement freinait la plupart des employés. Et Sirius ne put qu'acquiescer gravement lorsqu'elle lui assura un jour que, telle que les choses s'orientaient, il était possible que l'affaire Sturgis ne soit qu'un avant gout de ce qui deviendrait possible de faire en termes de justice. Elle en avait froid dans le dos.

Les collectifs et autres organisations n'étaient pas encore interdites dans les quartiers sorciers de Londres, contrairement à ce que Minerva McGonagall leur avait rapporté de Poudlard lors d'une réunion pour le moins agitée ; il était rare qu'Arthur Weasley s'emporte, ce fut l'une de ces exceptions. Cependant tout portait à croire que Fudge cherchait désormais activement à trancher les questions suivantes : 1. L'Ordre du Phoenix s'était-il bel et bien reformé ? 2. Qui pouvaient bien en être membre et comment savoir qui en faisait partie la première fois ? 3. Combien de personnes avaient bien pu le « trahir » à présent ? 4. Comment pouvait-il en avoir le cœur net ?  
Par des circonstances qui ne semblaient rien devoir au hasard, Maugrey s'était vu convoqué plus d'une fois au Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Les prétextes étaient plus ou moins fallacieux et il avait pour le moment réussi à s'y soustraire en faisant mine de ne pas recevoir les courriers, mais Tonks craignait fortement que la patience de l'administration ait ses limites.

-Je me demande bien ce que je fais à travailler encore là-bas …

Les mains tendues devant la flambée de bois sec qui éclairait son visage et les deux fauteuils disposés devant la cheminée du salon, Tonks secouait doucement la tête d'un air désappointé. L'air n'était pas si froid que ça ce soir-là, mais pointer sa baguette vers l'antre noirci de suie avait été la première chose qu'elle avait faite en entrant dans la pièce. Peut-être était-ce impoli, peut-être pas : à vrai dire, les bonnes manières étaient la dernière chose qui occupait son esprit ; ces temps-ci encore moins que d'habitude.

-Ton poste assure des informations pour l'Ordre, fit Sirius pourtant conscient de ne lui donner ainsi qu'un os à ronger.

Après avoir enlevé sa veste un quart d'heure auparavant, il relevait maintenant les manches de sa chemise.

-Merci je suis au courant, fit la sorcière.

Semblant regretter son mouvement d'humeur, elle fit bientôt l'effort d'étoffer sa réponse :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au lieu de surveiller les mangemorts, ce qui rappelons-le est la base même de ce travail, j'en suis réduite à suivre des ordres absurdes. Bientôt il faudra que je mange moi aussi dans la main des Malfoy et passer les menottes aux poignets de Dumbledore ! très peu pour moi !

-Je compatis.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air ; se disant certainement que des deux situations il aurait volontiers échangé la place de Tonks contre la sienne. Néanmoins, Sirius se sentit obligé de lui rappeler que le moment n'était pas vraiment le bon pour démissionner, pas avec Sturgis à Azkaban. Sous le regard noir de sa cousine, il enchaina rapidement sur une critique acerbe du ministère qui eut le mérite de les mettre tous deux d'accord pendant une partie de la soirée.

Puis, alors que le feu avait enfin consumé toutes les buches et que l'atmosphère était plus respirable de l'avis de Sirius, tandis qu'ils étaient maintenant assis tous les deux, une théière fumante posée non loin, celui-ci vit soudainement Tonks fouiller ses poches de manteaux. Puis de pull, puis de pantalons.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en douter mais depuis peu, encouragée par la dynamique de travail qui s'était graduellement construite entre eux, Tonks s'était remis en tête d'engager des conversations plus personnelles. Hormis les échanges qu'ils avaient pu avoir au mois d'aout, suite à son désagréable coming out improvisé à table, seul l'usage régulier du diminutif « Dora » paraissait indiquer que Sirius se souvenait du lien de parenté qu'ils partageaient. La question ne le travaillait probablement pas. Elle si. Car pour Tonks, la pensée de sa mère était comme un fantôme survolant tous les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble ; guettant chaque phrase pour y scruter une raison de confirmer que Sirius était bel et bien l'individu dont le souvenir ne valait pas même la peine d'être mentionné à sa fille.

Une exclamation de victoire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses doigts ce qu'elle cherchait :

-Ha ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié cette fois.

Elle sourit en tendant une photographie jaunie et passablement froissée à Sirius. Le temps qu'il pose le sucrier qu'il avait dans les mains, elle précisa :

-J'ai récupéré ça en allant voir mes parents un week-end. Regarde !

Plus tout à fait certaine de son coup, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle assortit son geste d'un sourire plus chaleureux encore. Circonspect, Sirius s'avança au bord de son fauteuil ; il se contenta de regarder le cliché pendant un moment sans le prendre.

Une tâche certainement laissée par une tasse de café masquait partiellement le visage d'Andromeda qui, du haut de sa vingtaine, regardait dignement l'objectif. A ses côtés, se trouvaient trois enfants d'âges différents. Tonks désigna la fillette logée dans les bras d'un adolescent aux yeux rieurs :

-Là – tu t'en doutes – c'est moi ! Je devais avoir dans les un an, je suppose. Et là, c'est le fils des voisins. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as beaucoup vu, mais il venait souvent à la maison quand ses parents travaillaient tard, alors il était assez proche de nous. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était un cousin à nous lui aussi, tu imagines ?

Sirius ne l'accompagna pas dans son rire, concentré qu'il était sur la photo. Aussi elle enchaina rapidement en pointant du doigt la quatrième personne du groupe :

-Tu dois avoir quoi : quatorze-quinze ans, quelque chose comme ça ?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Oui par là… Si je me rappelle bien, c'est le dernier été que j'ai passé chez mes parents, dit-il d'une voix égale.

Cependant, avant que Tonks n'eût le temps de s'inquiéter d'avoir fait une gaffe, il reprit en faisant l'effort de mettre plus d'entrain :

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça ! Je passais une semaine chez l'oncle Alphard… Je l'avais tellement fatigué avec mes questions sur la famille qu'il avait fini par accepter de m'emmener chez vous sans le dire à mes parents.

Tonks s'installa en tailleur, se cala le dos dans les coussins.

-Tu devais être stressé ! supposa-t-elle, une lueur curieuse dans le regard. Rencontrer la famille de ma mère que tu n'avais jamais vu. Et la revoir, elle, en cachette de tes propres parents !

-Tu supposes bien ! répondit, Sirius un peu plus naturellement. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagirait ta mère. Elle avait commencé à prendre ses distances avec la famille avant d'avoir rencontré ton père : elle venait moins aux repas de famille, ce genre de choses… Alors ça faisait quelques années que je n'avais pas vraiment discuté avec elle. Et puis six ans d'écart, c'est assez énorme à l'adolescence quand on y pense… Je m'inquiétais un peu qu'elle me trouve trop immature.

Un ange passa. Puis un sourire indulgent quoiqu'un peu triste étira les lèvres de Sirius qui ré-examinait sa propre image :

-Mon dieu que j'avais l'air mal à l'aise.

Les cheveux pas tellement plus longs mais coiffés en un chignon serré, un sourire tendu, les épaules voutées et les bras croisés sur le buste, la version plus jeune de lui-même paraissait effectivement avoir envie de fuir du cadre. Andromeda, la main posée fermement sur son épaule, donnait presque l'impression de le retenir.  
Sirius commenta :

\- Ton père a dû prendre plus de photos ce jour-là que dans toute une année, et, bon… disons que je m'en serais bien passé, fit-il dans un mélange de soupir et de rire gêné.

Tandis que Tonks murmurait « l'adolescence » en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique, il eut un rire plus franc. Malgré tout, il corrigea en posant la photo sur ses genoux :

-C'est aussi que j'étais encore dans le placard – non mais ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien !-. En fait, je n'ai fait mon coming out trans à Alphard que quand j'ai fugué ; alors quand il a exigé que je sois présentable pour vous rencontrer la première fois, je n'étais pas vraiment ravi de devoir rempiler avec le rôle de « la jeune fille de bonne famille » .

-L'oncle Alphard ? Mais il n'était pas du genre collé monté pourtant, si ? s'étonna Tonks. Maman dit toujours du bien de lui !

-Ca dépend. J'avais le droit de faire un peu ce que je voulais niveau vêtements ou comportements quand nous n'étions que tous les deux chez lui, mais il était assez strict sur les convenances dès qu'il recevait du monde. « Chaque chose à sa place, Siri, c'est comme ça que le monde tourne rond ». C'était sa grande phrase pendant un temps.

-Foutues convenances…, souffla Tonks.

Sirius sourit.

-Il a fallu que mes parents me renient pour qu'il cesse de se sentir obligé envers la famille. A partir de là, il s'est beaucoup moins soucié du quand dira-t-on. S'il n'était pas mort si jeune et que tu l'avais vraiment connu, il t'aurait plus j'en suis sûr ! Il n'est pas venu au mariage de tes parents mais c'est le seul a avoir gardé contact avec ta mère ensuite.

Tonks regarda les braises qui rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée avant de demander :

-Ca a du être dur de rompre avec la famille comme ça… Ma mère n'aime pas tellement en parler et vu ce que sont devenues mes tantes, je ne pense pas qu'elle regrette de ne plus les voir ; mais quand même… Elle n'était pas aussi jeune que toi. Et elle avait mon père. Toi, tu ne regrettes jamais ?

-Tu as vu ce qu'est capable de dire le portrait de ma mère ? ricana Sirius. Imagine-la en chair et en os, plus jeune et encouragée par mon père !

La sorcière reporta son attention sur le sachet d'herbes qui flottait dans sa tasse en pouffant de rire. Elle le prit du bout des doigts et le lança doucement dans l'âtre.

-Non vraiment, assura Sirius, je ne me suis jamais mieux porté que depuis que j'ai compris que rien de m'obligeait à revenir chez mes parents. Enfin… jusqu'à maintenant, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Il se leva pour piocher dans une boîte de chocolats et en tendit un à son interlocutrice, avant de continuer :

\- Ca a été dur après la mort d'Alphard. Ca, je dois dire que ça m'a fait un sacré coup… Mais bon, fit-il en hochant les épaules, j'ai continué à aller vous voir, tes parents et toi. Et puis il y avait les parents de James, mes amis… Franchement il n'y a pas grand-chose à regretter…

Il se tenait maintenant dos à la cheminée, les yeux baissés sur son chocolat qu'il regardait sans le voir.

-Papa et maman ne savent pas que tu es ici, déclara Tonks bien consciente de ne faire que dire à haute voix une vérité qu'ils connaissaient déjà tous les deux. Ni que tu es innocent.

Sirius accueillit d'un grognement difficilement interprétable cette phrase et mâcha longuement son chocolat avant de demander :

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Ca va. Ils sont inquiets de la tournure que prennent les choses, comme nous tous, mais compte tenu des circonstances, on peut dire qu'ils vont bien. Dumbledore avait peur que les sœurs de ma mère cherchent à la retrouver, mais ils ont refusé de déménager comme il le leur suggérait… Ils ont simplement doublé les sorts de protection autour de leur maison.

-Toi qui est leur fille, comment est-ce que tu les décrirais ?

Sirius avait posé la question avec raideur. Il ne dit pas qu'il lui semblait parfois ne plus vraiment connaitre les personnes qu'il avait côtoyé avant son incarcération, mais à peine posé, sa question lui sembla ostensiblement ridicule : quelle importance tout ceci pouvait-il avoir maintenant ?  
Sans se faire prier, Tonks répondit par une description qui trahissait autant son attachement à ses parents que sa satisfaction que le sujet ne fasse plus partie de ceux trop délicats pour être abordés : le caractère fier, quoique plus souple que le reste de la famille, de sa mère, la joie de vivre de son père, le point d'honneur qu'ils mettaient tous deux à ne pas se laisser dicter leur conduite, leur inquiétude agaçante de ne pas voir leur fille unique dors et déjà casée, celle plus compréhensible de la savoir trop souvent à leur gout en mission pour l'Ordre…

Au terme de son exposé haut en couleur, où Sirius murmura pensivement qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir changé, Tonks se voulut rassurante :

-Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Dès que ton innocence sera reconnue, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de les revoir. Connaissant maman, elle mettra autant d'entêtement à te trainer chez eux qu'elle n'en a mit à ne pas prononcer ton nom toutes ces années !

Sirius sentit son cœur louper un battement en entendant confirmer ce dont il se doutait déjà.

Passé un moment de flottement où les deux cousins se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire, Tonks finit par proposer une partie d'échecs ; le ton un peu trop enjoué qu'elle employa indiquait qu'elle avait bien conscience du flop qu'avait pu faire sa dernière intervention…

Sirius installa le plateau en silence. Il ne s'agissait pas de la version sorcière, mais d'un jeu ramené par Lupin composé d'un simple plateau usé et de pièces disparates qui avaient du être joliment décorées mais dont la peinture était maintenant largement écaillée.  
Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes le seul bruit qui résonna dans le salon fut le léger son de bois contre bois que faisaient les pions en se posant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement soudain dans le plafond les fasse sursauter, aucun des deux ne parla.  
Puis, s'élevant un peu fébrile comme si la question lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment, la voix de Tonks se fit entendre :

-Dis-moi, Sirius, comment on réagit mes parents à ton coming out ?

Elle redirigea son attention vers le plateau, bougeant un fou qui mettait en mauvaise posture le dernier cavalier qui restait à Sirius, mais il était clairement visible qu'elle ne perdrait pas une miette de la réponse. L'autre fit le choix agaçant de jouer à son tour avant de répondre :

-Pas trop mal.

La sorcière craignit un instant que ce serait là tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de lui, mais son cousin lui retourna calmement sa question :

-Pourquoi ? Tu as des ennuis avec eux ?

La maladresse avec laquelle elle déplaça son pion trahit l'anxiété qui n'était pas contenue dans sa réponse :

-Non.

Elle redressa sa reine qu'elle avait fait tomber, avant d'ajouter dans un éclat de rire un peu faux :

-Ou en tout cas, pas encore ! C'est juste que je me demande si ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de leur dire que ce n'est pas forcément le charmant jeune homme qu'ils s'imaginent déjà, que je risque de ramener à la maison un jour.

Elle regarda Sirius lui manger une de ses tours, puis continua :

-Je veux dire, je vis très bien comme ça et je pourrais bien continuer. Après tout je n'ai pas besoin de leur approbation ! Mais … on est très proches, tu vois ? On se raconte tout ! Et puis, je me sens très bête de raisonner comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je meurs demain en mission, c'est une partie de moi qu'ils ne connaitront peut-être jamais…

Un sourire malicieux trancha l'inquiétude qui couvrait son visage lorsqu'elle conclut par un magnifique « Imagine le malaise quand toutes mes ex éplorées débarqueront à l'enterrement ! », mais il disparu presque aussitôt.

-C'est un peu ridicule de penser à ça alors que des gens meurent à cause de Voldemort et de la stupidité du ministère, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

-Ca n'a aucune importance que ce soit ridicule ou pas, si c'est important pour toi.

Sirius avait haussé les épaules en prononçant ces mots, mais il échoua à paraitre détaché. En réalité, une bribe de conversation qu'il avait eu avec Remus se rappelait désagréablement à son bon souvenir : « J'ai toujours dans un coin de ma tête la certitude que si les gens apprennent que je suis trans, ça changera tout ce qu'ils pensent de moi ». Ces questions qui l'avaient suffisamment empêché de dormir pendant son adolescence, continuaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de le poursuivre lui aussi. Un mal de tête pointait désagréablement le bout de son nez ; il n'avait vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à ça…  
Le jeu fini, il fit un geste pour ramasser ses pions qui se trouvaient tous du côté de Tonks. Celle-ci fut plus rapide et il se contenta de la regarder ranger en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Se sentant comme trop de personnages dans les films moldus qu'il avait pu voir avec Remus, il se racla la gorge avant de sauter à pieds joints dans un sujet qu'il aurait finalement mieux aimé laisser sous le tapis. Sa voix résonna un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Tes parents ont été très corrects avec moi, mais je me rappelle avoir entendu ta mère dire qu'elle était contente que tu sois trop petite pour comprendre, que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.

-Je ne vois pas ce que…

-Elle disait que tu ne serais pas perturbée. Par moi. Que ça ne pourrait pas t'influencer.

Tonks sembla sur le point de recracher la gorgée de tisane qu'elle venait de boire. La colère qui se vit dans ses yeux resta un temps puis laissa place à quelque chose que Sirius n'arriva à nommer que lorsque la sorcière déclara d'un ton féroce :

-Bien, c'est loupé je pense.

Puis elle éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Je pourrais commencer par leur dire ça remarque : « papa, maman, malgré vos efforts, Sirius m'a contaminé : je ne suis pas "normale" non plus ».

Elle jura entre ses dents, pendant que Sirius riait timidement. Puis il ajouta :

-A l'époque je dois t'avouer que ça m'avait semblé le summum de l'acceptation. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris que ça n'allait pas et que j'ai réfléchi aux autres coming out que j'ai pu faire. Toujours cette sensation d'être redevable...

Il soupira profondément puis nuança :

-Cela dit, même si tes parents ont accueilli tout ça tièdement, ils se sont adoucis sur la question avec le temps ; sous l'influence de ton père, je pense. Et puis, après ma fugue, j'avais besoin de cet ancrage dans la famille pour voir que nous n'étions pas tous pourris par essence. Crois-moi, je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu vivre ailleurs que chez les Potter ! Mais passer régulièrement chez tes parents me faisait du bien. Surtout après la mort d'Alphard.

Tonks était sur le point de poser une question mais Sirius enchaina, suivant manifestement son idée :

-C'est pour ça que j'ai été très étonné que tu saches pour moi quand je t'ai pris à part pour discuter après l'altercation que tu as eu avec Ding, Molly et Arthur. Je pensais qu'ici, il n'y avait que Remus, Dumbledore et McGonagall à savoir que je suis trans.

-En fait, hésita Tonks, maman avait caché toutes les photos de toi après ton ce qui pouvait te concerner en fait !. Et effectivement j'étais trop jeune pour me rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Mais, comment je peux dire ça… heu… le « secret » a été éventé quand j'ai tanné mon père pour comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour que tu te retrouves en prison. Et il en a un peu trop dit disons : j'ai eu le droit à une biographie complète.

Constatant le sourire résigné de Sirius, elle demanda :

-Mais ça te gêne que les gens sachent ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Comment t'expliquer…

Comme il semblait prêt à se réfugier à nouveau dans le silence, Tonks prit les devants :

-Normalement. Je ne suis pas plus bête que n'importe qui, fit elle remarquer sans agressivité mais avec sa franchise habituelle et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Loin de là, Dora. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Il semblait plus agacé que confus en disant cela, mais ses mains trahissaient sa nervosité.

-Tu vois combien il y a de tabous dans la société sorcière ; je ne t'apprends rien. L'obsession de la pureté du sang de mes parents était bien sûr extrême mais pas si rare, surtout à l'époque, pour la génération qui a suivi la montée de Voldemort la première fois. Et même maintenant, l'influence qu'ont longtemps eue les familles de « sang-pur » reste bien présente, tu le vois bien ; et les normes qui vont avec persistent. Quelque part, aujourd'hui encore, il faut perpétuer la magie, donc se marier – entre sorciers de préférence- et faire des enfants. Des enfants qui possèdent la magie bien sûr, il n'y a qu'à voir comment « cracmol » était une insulte quand j'étais à l'école… Et puis, à l'époque les questions queers étaient encore plus invisibles chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, où ce n'était déjà pas la panacée.

-Ca bouge un peu tu ne crois pas ? Les gens parlent, se montrent plus.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fréquenté le monde depuis un certain nombre d'années, je te rappelle.

Tonks devint rouge mais Sirius ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet :

-Ce que je sais, je le sais surtout par Remus. Je te l'accorde, tu en sais plus que moi sur la situation récente. Et peut-être oui, que les choses évoluent malgré tout… Mais comprend moi bien, quand j'ai fait ma transition je n'ai eut aucune référence côté sorcier, tout mon bagage s'est fait auprès de personnes moldues ; et c'était déjà dur de nouer des premiers contacts, de trouver des infos ! C'était dur, mais bizarrement ça m'a en quelque sorte protégé : tout le monde faisait comme si ma transition n'était jamais arrivée, comme si en ne disant rien, cela pouvait cantonner le problème à mon arbre généalogique et sa branche malade qu'on avait du couper avant qu'elle ne contamine les autres. A croire que j'étais le seul sorcier trans au monde !...

Tonks n'osa pas parler tout de suite, craignant d'interrompre son cousin alors qu'il s'était enfin lancé. Mais comme celui-ci ne reprenait pas, elle dit :

-Dumbledore et les profs de Poudlard, tu me disais qu'ils t'ont protégé.

-Dumbledore oui, et il a insisté pour que l'équipe pédagogique le suive. Ne te trompe pas, certains n'étaient aimables qu'en façade, mais à l'école ça a été. Comme je te disais c'était complètement un impensé, alors à part James qui m'a tout de suite prit sous son aile, la plupart des élèves ne réalisaient pas. Surtout ceux de familles moldus qui n'avaient de toutes façons pas entendu parler de ma famille. Et mes cousins m'ignoraient royalement, ce qui m'allait parfaitement ! Après par contre, ça a été un peu plus compliqué…

Il tritura longuement ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

-Quand même, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Remus pense que c'est le statut de ma famille qui m'a protégé… Ca m'énerve, mais il a sans doute raison. Je crois que pour ceux qui étaient moins radicaux que mes chers parents, ça passait pour une fantaisie supplémentaire de ma part, naît de la cohabitation avec les moldus. J'étais à peu près autant pris au sérieux là-dessus que concernant mes motos moldues trafiquées : une lubie – vue avec plus ou moins de répulsion – mais une lubie.

Tonks resta pensive un long moment . Quand elle porta pour la dernière fois sa tasse à ses lèvres, plus rien n'en coulait. Elle la posa et la voix de Sirius retentit entre eux. Ce fut la dernière phrase sur le sujet qu'il prononça de la soirée :

-Restes, que je ne sais pas, encore aujourd'hui, qui sait vraiment ou pas ; et l'impact que ça aura si l'information se répand. Ca ne peut pas être pire que ma réputation de meurtrier, tu me diras, mais c'est assez angoissant quand je me mets à y penser…

Tonks ne sut pas quoi répondre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Sirius changea de sujet.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonne année ! :)

* * *

Selon des critères qui lui étaient propres, Tonks considérait cette journée comme excellente. Déjà, il faisait froid ; pas assez pour qu'il neige mais suffisamment pour sentir, à peine un pied posé dehors, ses doigts s'engourdir, son bout de nez rougir et le besoin de marcher d'un bon pas pour ne plus sentir le vent lui picoter les jambes. Cette course contre la montre avec la température hivernale augmentait le plaisir qu'elle avait toujours eu à bouger et la faisait renouer avec les défis sans fin qu'elle se lançait quand elle était petite. Ensuite, la certitude de retrouver, le soir venu, la chaleur confortable qu'elle avait quittée au petit matin en fermant la porte de son appartement, transformait pendant quelques semaines les fins de journées en récompenses bien méritées. Enfin, et c'était peut-être le plus important, tout ceci signifiait que les fêtes de fin d'année se rapprochaient à grands pas. Or elle adorait cette période. Chaque année, elle se sentait prête à déplacer des montagnes.

Peu importait donc le fait qu'elle ait dû collaborer avec Severus Rogue pour son enquête, et les remarques sans fin qu'elle avait dû subir pendant les heures interminables passées avec lui à Poudlard. Le fait que Sirius semble maintenant à deux doigts de lancer un sort impardonnable au professeur de potions, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, n'avait pas non plus d'importance : dans quelques semaines à peine elle serait chez ses parents à manger de bonnes choses et, certaine de ne pas être appelée ni par le ministère ni par l'Ordre pendant quelques jours, elle pourrait se détendre.

C'était tout ceci que Tonks gardait en tête, tandis qu'autour d'elle, le brouhaha dont le volume était déjà conséquent monta encore d'un cran. A coup sûr, un stade de Quidditch plein à craquer passerait, en comparaison de la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, comme le lieu parfait pour s'accorder une sieste réparatrice… Juste pour voir, elle fit l'expérience de se boucher les oreilles en faisant mine d'appuyer sa tête dans ses mains ; conclusion, elle entendait encore les voix distinctement même si elle en comprenait plus difficilement le sens.

Elle ne dut pas être très discrète car Kingsley la dévisagea brièvement tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle pour avoir son assentiment. Elle toussota, il reprit sa démonstration mais baissa d'un ton. A présent, rares étaient les réunions où il n'y avait pas au moins deux personnes pour s'écharper pendant que les autres se répartissaient les rôles suivants : celles qui cherchaient à parler plus fort, celles voulant calmer les esprits et, à défaut, entamaient un autre sujet avec leur voisin de table quitte à ce que celui-ci les ignore complètement pour se lancer dans la mêlée, celles enfin qui attendaient que l'orage passe. Tonks était de cette dernière catégorie ce jour-là.

De l'autre côté de la table, Molly et Sirius venaient de quitter le sujet qui les préoccupait jusqu'alors pour batailler sur le lieu où Harry devrait passer Noël. Alors que Tonks se demandait si une trêve serait possible entre ces deux-là, l'usage des mots « vraie famille », « environnement chaleureux » et « adultes responsables » par Mrs Weasley en fit chuter la probabilité en deçà de zéro. Prête à faire ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas faire aujourd'hui, à savoir se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, Tonks commença à ouvrir la bouche. A ce moment, Maugrey attira son attention par un geste bourru :

-Regarde donc par ici, lui recommanda-t-il. Une chance que tu ne sois pas sur un champ de bataille, ce genre d'inattention te couterait à minima un bras ou une jambe. Vigilance…

-Constante, je sais…, coupa Tonks.

Elle pensa lui répondre que rien dans les circonstances présentes ne pouvait se rapprocher d'une quelconque manière d'un champ de bataille, mais l'expérience la convainquit de l'inutilité d'argumenter. Dans la direction que Maugrey lui indiquait d'un geste imperceptible du pouce, Dumbledore venait de s'assoir. Près de lui Minerva MacGonagall regardait l'agitation d'un air pincé. Personne ne les avait remarqué.

Le directeur de Poudlard paraissait si serein dans ce boucan que cela en devenait fascinant. Tonks en oublia le reste, et attendit de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour annoncer sa venue.

Ce genre de patience, Maugrey ne l'avait jamais eu ; il abattit son poing sur la table. Réveillé en sursaut par les vibrations dans le bois, Mondingus protesta vivement, et, peu habituée à l'entendre parler en réunion, l'assemblée se tourna les uns après les autres vers lui. Le silence se fit. Constatant à peu près au même moment la présence de Dumbledore et du professeur MacGonagall, chacun se recomposa une posture plus propice aux circonstances ; Molly se rassit et tâcha de faire passer le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues, Sirius se mit à étudier les rainures du bois de la table, Arthur lâcha le bras de son épouse pour jouer nerveusement avec son alliance. Seul Rogue, qui fidèle à lui-même s'était délecté d'appuyer par quelques mots assassins la position de Mrs Weasley au sujet d'Harry, ne semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassé.

Le directeur de Poudlard les regarda tous et eut encore une longue hésitation avant de délaisser les biscuits au gingembre pour ceux à l'anis, qu'il trempa avec plaisir dans son thé. Ceci étant fait, il les salua.

-Je n'oserais pas dire que je suis rassuré de vous voir tous si vivants et énergiques malgré cette sombre époque, mais vous comprendrez, j'en suis sûr, le fond de ma pensée.

S'ensuivirent quelques banalités d'usage durant lesquelles Tonks sentit son esprit s'éparpiller. Quand soudain :

\- Vous me pardonnerez Nymphadora, reprit Dumbledore qui – elle l'aurait juré - appuya à peine sur son prénom pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous parler en privé de ce que je m'apprête à vous annoncer. Cela vient juste de me parvenir.

Une douzaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, puis revinrent sur Dumbledore. A l'issue d'une explication bien plus longue que ce que ses nerfs pouvaient supporter, Tonks fut contente d'être assise. La maison de Sturgis avait été vandalisée plusieurs fois avant que son père ne se décide à venir trouver de l'aide à Poudlard. Udaline, sa femme, craignait pour sa part que cela n'aggrave la situation. Craignant que le ministère n'ait eu vent des recherches que l'Ordre menait au sujet de l'incarcération de Sturgis, elle avait refusé de s'entretenir avec Dumbledore.

-En clair, elle nous demande à demi-mot de tout arrêter, c'est bien ça ? demanda Sirius.

Le regard navré de Dumbledore lui tint lieu de réponse.

-Donc rien de ce que nous avons pu faire n'a été en mesure d'aider Sturgis...

-Il est impossible en de telles circonstances de tirer pareille conclusion, Sirius, intervint MacGonagall. C'est un travail remarquable que vous avez tous accompli. Cependant, il nous semble en effet plus raisonnable de ne pas mettre les proches de M. Podmore plus en danger qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

-Vous pensez donc vous aussi, Minerva, que tout ceci pourrait venir du ministère ? intervint Mrs Weasley.

-Il ne serait tout de même pas tombé si bas ! s'exclama son époux.

Face à ce cri du cœur, Sirius ricana, cynique.

Ce fut finalement Tonks qui répondit :

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse du ministère. Nous vous avons fait part de nos soupçons monsieur, fit-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

-Très exactement, fit celui-ci. Et je vous en remercie. Je redoutais également que Voldemort soit arrivé à percer notre surveillance du département des Mystères, mais cela ouvre des perspectives si peu enviables que j'aurais préféré que l'apport de Severus vous éloigne de cette hypothèse plutôt que de la confirmer. Malheureusement, mes espérances n'ont que peu d'importance et leur influence sur le cours des choses est nulle… A présent, le point qu'il nous faut étudier à la lumière de ce que nous demande Udaline Podmore est le suivant : s'il s'agit bien de l'œuvre de Mangemorts, M. Podmore ne serait-il pas provisoirement plus en sécurité à Azkaban qu'au-dehors ? J'ai bien entendu conscience de ce que ceci a de paradoxale au vu des conditions dans lesquelles il se trouve enfermé.

-Nous pourrions nous organiser pour surveiller sa maison ! s'exclama Mr Weasley. Je me porte volontaire pour autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

-Et ceci vous honore, Arthur.

-Pour autant, tempéra le professeur MacGonagall, nous sommes contraints de faire appel à notre esprit pratique plus qu'à nos sentiments, aussi nobles soient-ils. Notre nombre restreint ne nous permet pas de nous éparpiller davantage.

Le temps que prit chacun pour digérer la nouvelle fut variable, mais personne ne trouva à redire à cette constatation. La théière fit un nouveau tour de table, les cuillères tournèrent un peu plus longtemps que la dissolution du sucre ne le nécessitait. Penché sur sa tasse, c'est finalement Mondingus qui parla :

-Il y a une piste que nous n'avons pas soulevé, déclara-t-il. Est-ce que vous n'avez jamais pensé que Sturgis pourrait nous avoir… disons doublé ? Peut-être que ces intimidations duraient depuis plus longtemps que sa femme ne le dit…

-Je connais Udaline, c'est indigne de la soupçonner de mensonges ! Et Sturgis est notre camarade, notre ami pour certains d'entre nous, qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

-Je sais bien, Kingsley, ne te met pas en colère. Mais… il pourrait ne pas avoir eu tout à fait le choix. Qui ne ferait folies pour protéger sa famille ?

-Nos familles savent dans quoi nous sommes engagés Mondingus, asséna Mrs Weasley peu convaincue par la question rhétorique et le ton grandiloquent que celui-ci venait d'employer. Et je te souhaite qu'Udaline n'apprenne jamais ce que tu viens de sous-entendre. Ce serait toi qui aurais besoin de chercher protection.

S'ensuivit une nouvelle cacophonie qui ne prit fin que lorsque Dumbledore rappela d'une voix forte que rien ne pouvait laisser penser que la confiance qu'ils avaient tous accordée en la famille Podmore soit mal placée. Cette position, confirmée par un rapide tour de table, permit de statuer sur la suite des opérations. De l'avis général, il fut convenu que l'urgence soit d'aider Udaline et les parents de Sturgis à trouver un autre logement, de préférence hors de Londres. Une redistribution des tâches fut également décidée, car la nécessité de densifier la surveillance du département des Mystères fut votée à l'unanimité. A cette occasion, et non sans mal, Minerva MacGonagall dut annoncer la décision compliquée de suspendre provisoirement les patrouilles de Maugrey.

-L'attention que continue de vous porter le ministère ne joue pas en la faveur de l'Ordre, ajouta Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, mais cette mesure me semble également la seule qui soit raisonnable dans les circonstances présentes. Vous resterez bien sûr impliqué dans les autres actions de l'Ordre.

-Sans compter que l'usage de sorts divers et variés envers les agents du ministère n'est pas exactement connu pour être le moyen le plus efficace de se faire oublier par les dits agents, Alastor, conclut la professeure de Métamorphoses face aux protestations énergiques de l'intéressé.

Malgré un ton qui aurait fait frémir jusqu'au plus téméraire des septième année, la remontrance ne suscita qu'un geste d'agacement de la part de Maugrey, qui se recala dans sa chaise et ne décrocha plus un mot de la séance.

-Conséquemment de ceci, poursuivit MacGonagall, nous avons demandé à Remus de revenir parmi nous avant la fin du mois. Au vu de tout ce que nous avons dit et de ce qu'il a pu nous rapporter, ses compétences semblent plus utiles ici. Nous le laisserons vous faire un retour plus complet lui-même, mais pour faire bref, les contacts qu'il a pu tisser dans la région où nous l'avons envoyé ne rendent plus nécessaire sa présence soutenue là-bas. Je suis ravie de vous dire qu'il a su tirer profit des bonnes relations qu'il a avec quelques membres de la communauté lycanthrope ; ceux-ci peuvent maintenant être comptés comme des observateurs vigilants et critiques des manœuvres de séduction de Voldemort. Par ailleurs, et si tout se passe bien, l'Ordre pourra compter prochainement sur un nouvel appui en la personne de Xilda Hobs ; il s'agit, vous vous en souvenez de l'une des mères de la fillette attaquée – sans conséquence heureusement – au cours de l'été passé.

La réunion finie, Tonks échangea deux ou trois mots avec Dumbledore puis traina sa carcasse d'une pièce à l'autre, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches. En soi, savoir que Lupin avait connu plus de succès qu'elle et son équipe, était rassurant sur la capacité de l'Ordre à mener à bien ce pour quoi il avait été créé. Mais dire que le dynamisme et l'optimisme qu'elle ressentait depuis le matin avait été mis à terre, piétiné et laissé pour mort n'était pas exagéré.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle finit par tomber sur Sirius dans le cellier.

Accroupi devant la vieille chaudière, sa baguette dans une main, un tournevis dans l'autre, il n'avait vraisemblablement aucune idée sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mondingus, debout à ses côtés, ne cessait de parler. De l'avis de Tonks pourtant, le degré d'assurance qu'il performait n'était pas bon signe sur la qualité de ses conseils. Trop morose pour rabattre le caquet de quiconque, ou même pour en avoir quelque chose à faire, elle ne dit rien.

Sans se retourner Sirius lui annonça :

-Cette saloperie ne marche plus depuis ce matin. Avec le feu, il fait assez chaud dans la cuisine, mais dans ma chambre, c'est infernal.

Ce que Sirius omit de dire, c'est que les signes de fatigues de la machine s'étaient multipliés depuis des jours sans qu'il ne fasse autre chose que de pester et lui flanquer un coup de pied bien senti dans les tuyaux, quand les gargouillis et autres couinements se faisaient trop puissants. Ceci dit, l'historique intéressait peu Tonks. Moitié par sollicitude, moitié pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle prit sa propre baguette, fourragea dans la caisse à outils pour en sortir les moins rouillés et se glissa sous la chaudière.

Décrasser des mécanismes, huiler des pièces et purger des tuyaux ne lui fit jamais autant de bien que ce jour-là. Ses idées lui parurent plus claires à mesure que le travail avançait et il lui parut évident que si elle ne faisait pas une coupure maintenant, elle était bonne pour faire ses valises et partir à l'autre bout du monde avant la fin de l'année, en ne laissant qu'un mot derrière elle signifiant peu ou prou « Après moi, le déluge », mais en plus grossier.

Aussi elle se résolut à deux choses : tout d'abord, pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'Ordre. Elle était en week-end et avait été remplacée sur une patrouille, cela tombait très bien. Surcharger son appartement de décorations, bougies et flocons de neige enchantés n'avait jamais paru plus urgent.

Secondo, elle allait de ce pas inviter Bénédicte à la première sortie romantique qui lui viendrait en tête.  
Après le bide qu'avait été leur premier rendez-vous, elle aurait juré ne pas souhaiter autre chose qu'une amitié avec elle. Seulement, et aussi gênant que ce soit à avouer - car, bon sang, elle n'avait plus quinze ans !- son corps ne paraissait pas de cet avis. Il fallait bien être lucide, la simple bise dont sa collègue l'avait gratifié la veille en partant du travail, lui avait fait autant d'effet que le clin d'œil d'une Veela.

Il fallait dire aussi que cette attention venait mettre un pansement sur son ego malmené par les tentatives qu'elle avait faites, depuis cet été, auprès de cet homme charmant mais inconscient de l'être qu'était Remus. Par deux fois elle y avait vraiment cru, mais ses approches s'étaient ensuite heurtées à une succession de sourires polis, phrases banales et poignées de main si neutres qu'elles en étaient presque vexantes. D'accord Molly le qualifiait parfois de « vieux garçon », mais quand même, Tonks croyait difficilement qu'il puisse être solitaire au point de ne pas comprendre les sous-entendus peu subtils qu'elle lui avait fait...

Son père le lui aurait bien dit si elle avait pu se confier à lui à ce sujet : à force de faire tourner sa vie autour de missions plus épuisantes et frustrantes les unes que les autres, à force de ne voir quasiment plus personne en dehors de l'Ordre du Phénix et sa famille, elle, si indépendante, finissait par ramper devant un peu d'affection.

Mais voilà, son père ne savait rien de Bénédicte, ni de sa vie sociale. Et comme elle n'était pas d'humeur à peser le pour et le contre, elle se décida : une table pour deux au Troll Gourmet. Ce serait parfait. Puisque tout le Chemin de Traverse en parlait, l'endroit devait valoir sa réputation.

Sur ces résolutions, Tonks ralluma la chaudière, lança les outils dans leur caisse et, sans même prendre la peine de se laver les mains, bondit hors de la pièce. Peu à peu, on entendit l'eau couler à nouveau dans les radiateurs. Lorsqu'elle repassa dans la cuisine, son cousin leva un pouce vers elle, puis reprit sa discussion avec un Mondingus déjà bien éméché compte tenu du temps qu'avait duré la réparation. La sorcière ne fit qu'un geste de la main pour leur dire au revoir, mais personne ne s'en offusqua. Sirius n'était, pour tout dire, pas plus prêt qu'elle à reparler du fait que leur mission soit tombée si misérablement à l'eau. Et avec elle, ses espoirs de se sentir utile à l'Ordre.


	18. Chapter 18

Il en était sûr, la fissure dans le plafond avait pris un nouvel embranchement depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu le loisir de prendre un bain ici. Elle s'étendait maintenant au-delà de l'ombre que projetait le plafonnier et sa forme lui faisait plus que jamais penser au réseau de rues et ruelles composant une ville . Certes, ce n'était pas la plus poétique des images. Du moins, son imagination lui évitait ainsi de penser à la possibilité que le plâtre ne soit trop fragilisé pour lui tomber dessus.

Du bois d'une poutre sortait un vieux clou. Juste à côté, un morceau de toile d'araignée maculée de poussière tournait sur lui-même. Sur les murs, les miroirs largement embués se fondaient presque dans la peinture d'un gris passé, choisie il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Seuls leurs contours, parce qu'en argent véritable, reflétaient la lumière ; et encore, seulement si l'on y regardait bien.  
Du carrelage bleu, si bleu qu'il en paraissait noir, perlaient des gouttes d'eau plus grosses et plus rapides à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de la fin de leur course verticale, mangeant leurs sœurs au passage. L'une, précédant les autres, dégringola sur le doigt du sorcier, et de là coula le long de son avant-bras avant de se fondre dans l'eau de la baignoire. Pendant ce temps, une autre, plus petite, ruisselait de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Chatouilleux, Remus Lupin se gratta sans force. La peau de sa main gauche était déjà fripée. Il la replongea dans l'eau.

Les retours de longues missions étaient toujours difficiles il l'avait vécu du temps du premier Ordre du Phénix et cela se vérifiait encore. Il se sentait inexplicablement triste, ses muscles étaient tendus et il restait en alerte, sursautant au moindre bruit imprévu… ce qui se produisait plus que souvent dans une maison remplie d'adolescents et adolescentes, eux-mêmes à cran.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours depuis l'attaque qu'avait subi Mr Weasley et Lupin n'était rentré que le soir de l'évènement dire s'il n'avait fait qu'échanger un stress contre un autre. A peine avait-il posé un pied à l'intérieur, et avant qu'il ait pu dire à Sirius comme il était content de le revoir, celui-ci l'avait informé de tout : Arthur qui était de patrouille à l'intérieur du Ministère, sa blessure, les enfants qui se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté et Molly à St Mangouste, le rôle qu'avait joué Harry. Nul besoin de lui décrire l'incertitude qui les minait tous et la torture de l'attente, en revanche leurs souvenirs communs de la première guerre contre Voldemort ne s'étaient pas effacés avec le temps.

L'eau tiédissait décidément trop vite. Comme ses bras se couvraient de chair de poule, Lupin pensa à s'activer.  
Il se redressa, prit la fiole de shampoing qu'il commença à dévisser, mais la reposa.  
Il ferma les yeux, plia davantage ses jambes et se bascula en arrière pour plonger la tête sous l'eau. A huit ans, il jouait au sous-marin en ne laissant que son nez et sa bouche dépasser de la surface ; il ne jouait plus maintenant, mais l'habitude lui était restée.  
Enveloppé par les sons assourdis de la maison, les bras portés agréablement par l'eau, il se força à emplir à fond ses poumons, une deux trois fois, avant de respirer à nouveau normalement. Puis il recommença. Encore. Et une autre fois.

Soudain quelqu'un – ce devait être Fred - passa dans le couloir en chantant à pleine voix.  
Et Lupin faillit boire la tasse cette version de Mon beau Sapin n'était pas très fidèle à l'esprit de la chanson originelle, mais nettement plus inventive, il fallait bien l'admettre. Lorsque l'adolescent ajouta quelques grossièretés au refrain, Lupin entendit vaguement les cris outrés de Mrs Weasley. Le moment où il sortit complètement la tête de l'eau coïncida avec l'exclamation non moins stridente de l'adolescent :

-On a plus huit ans maman !

-Peut-être mais ta sœur est encore jeune !

-Ho, alors ça ! Ginny en connaît plus que nous ! Si tu l'avais entendu la fois où un gnome de jardin a …

Mais il ne put en dire plus. Sa mère lui intima l'ordre de se préparer plutôt que de discutailler, avant de s'éloigner à pas lourds en grommelant.

Car actuellement, le Square Grimmaurd vivait au rythme de deux choses : des visites quotidiennes à l'hôpital St Mangouste, et les préparatifs des fêtes.  
A coup sûr pour moins penser aux premières, Mrs Weasley, s'était jeté dans les seconds avec une énergie presque inquiétante ; entrainant avec elle Sirius, dont l'enthousiasme pour Noël était dans les souvenirs de Lupin assez inédit. Ceci dit, la vraie surprise pour lui ne résidait pas tant dans la vision, plutôt charmante, de son compagnon juché sur un tabouret devant le sapin, une guirlande rouge à moité enroulée autour de son cou, une étoile entre les dents. Non, le quasi-miracle était ailleurs : Molly ne cessait de montrer sa reconnaissance d'être hébergée au square Grimmaurd par tous les moyens culinaires et langagiers à sa disposition, tandis que Sirius se faisait un devoir de lui démontrer à chaque baisse de moral combien Arthur était entre de bonnes mains. Aucun regard assassin, pas de soupirs chargés de sens à l'horizon donc. Lupin soupçonnait que cet arrangement nécessite un effort et des ajustements plus que conséquents pour chacun des partis et se demandait jusqu'à quand cela tiendrait. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en souvenir : les drames savaient parfois souder un groupe mieux que le plus vibrant des discours.

La bonne volonté des autres habitants pour ce qui relevait des fêtes était à géométrie variable. Bill et Fleur s'étaient portés volontaires un après-midi, ramenant du Terrier une quantité impressionnante de décorations à accrocher dans le salon et la salle à manger. Hermione également se prêtait gentiment au jeu. Le dévouement de la jeune fille était décidément admirable. En tant qu'ancien professeur il était possible que son avis soit biaisé, mais, honnêtement, combien de jeunes personnes auraient, dans une période aussi troublée, renoncé à des vacances en famille pour rester avec ses amis ? Savoir Harry proche d'une personne aussi généreuse le rassurait au-delà des mots.  
Ron et Ginny par contre ne voulaient pas entendre parler de menus, tenues ou décorations avant de savoir si leur père serait de retour pour Noël, ou au moins, pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année. Fred et Georges, enfin, semblaient tirer leur entrain du nombre de blagues plus ou moins forcées qu'ils arrivaient à faire en une journée ; tout plutôt que de laisser leur mère risquer de sombrer dans l'apathie.

Le silence avait maintenant repris ses droits dans cette partie de la maison. Lupin considéra sa baguette posée sur le lavabo. Le fait qu'il ait oublié de bloquer le filet d'air qui passait invariablement de dessous la porte pour vous mordre les chevilles ne l'incitait pas à sortir. Sur un coup de tête plutôt inhabituel de sa part, il finit par réchauffer magiquement l'eau, puis versa une dose de potion moussante – « Magicobulles, plus qu'une détente, un envoutement ! » – dans la baignoire. Aucune raison de ne pas le faire, après tout. Molly et les enfants allaient voir Arthur sans lui aujourd'hui, et dans un sursaut d'amour propre il estima qu'il pouvait bien s'offrir cela.

Bientôt, il recueillit un peu de mousse dans sa main et se savonna lentement le bras droit, le gauche après. Puis les jambes, l'une après l'autre, aussi doucement que s'il donnait le bain à un bébé. Les pieds, ensuite, qu'il se massa un peu.  
Ceci fait, il quitta brièvement la chaleur de l'eau pour se couper les ongles il les découvrit plus longs qu'il ne le pensait, signe du peu de soin qu'il avait accordé à son corps récemment. Déjà peu à l'aise avec celui-ci d'ordinaire, chaque période de stress accru réduisait l'attention qu'il lui portait à la stricte hygiène. Pas de regard attentif, des douches expédiées, des vêtements enfilés à la va-vite. Le. Strict. Nécessaire.

De retour dans la baignoire, Lupin se massa doucement le crâne, puis posa sa tête encore pleine de mousse sur le rebord en soupirant profondément. Ce bain était le premier plaisir sensuel qu'il s'autorisait depuis des semaines. Un bon repas, à la rigueur, mais il n'avait réellement envie de rien.  
Même les caresses de Sirius, si plaisantes habituellement, lui semblaient en ce moment une idée incongrue, une attention complètement hors de propos. Son départ précipité du lit de celui-ci à la première occasion qu'ils avaient eu de s'y retrouver en témoignait. Ce n'était pas faute de le désirer pourtant. Simplement, il n'en était apparemment pas encore au stade où il pourrait baisser sa garde, être touché sans que cela soit envahissant. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été clair dans ses explications -c'était plutôt le contraire- mais Sirius s'était montré adorable. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas vraiment, Lupin le savait. Car la malchance était que son compagnon ait lui-même développé, depuis qu'il s'était remis de l'effet des Détraqueurs, une soif de contact qui paraissait sans fond. Même quand ils se faisaient la gueule, Lupin le voyait bien, Sirius se punissait autant que lui en l'évitant méthodiquement … Enfin… à défaut de le comprendre sur ce point, Sirius le respectait. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait lui rendre quand il perdait pied à son tour.

Retour aux fissures dans le blanc du plafond. Il y resta un moment, absorbé dans ses pensées s'effleurant les avant-bras ou le ventre, doucement, pour sentir seulement qu'il était ici et maintenant, que son corps bien que fourbu était rentré sans blessure de sa mission. Que la pleine lune elle aussi était passée, sans incident particulier, et qu'il avait des jours de tranquillité devant lui avant d'en ressentir à nouveau les effets.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende il commença à pleurer ; sans sanglots, sans bruits. Juste des larmes, chaudes et lourdes qui se mirent à couler sans interruption sur ses joues. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi.  
Tout ce qu'il comprit par la suite, c'est qu'un cap venait d'être passé il avait soif, la tension de ses épaules et de son cou n'avait pas disparue, mais il se sentait inexplicablement allégé d'un poids. Il replongea sa tête dans l'eau pour y chasser la mousse et noyer ses larmes. L'instant d'après, il ressentit le besoin irrépressible de quitter la moiteur de la pièce de rassurante elle lui semblait maintenant étouffante. Sortir à l'air frais. Dehors pourquoi pas. Il était encore tôt, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde dans la rue ; ce serait jouable.

. .

Harry en était sûr, en collant un verre contre les murs ou bien sur le plancher, en y posant son oreille, les déplacements des occupants seraient plus facile à suivre que sur la carte des Maraudeurs . Cette démarche rapide dans l'escalier, elle appartenait à Hermione il en aurait mis sa main à couper, celle-ci, un peu trottinante, il devait s'agir de Mrs Weasley. Ron ne devait pas être remonté de la cuisine, mais pour sûr c'est George qui venait de passer devant sa chambre. Chambre qui n'était pas encore gagnée par l'agitation de la maison, mais il était l'heure d'en sortir. Harry était presque en retard.  
Il traina les pieds dans une parfaite imitation de l'adolescent blasé qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas été celui-qui-a-survécu. Si à défaut de rêver de ses parents, il avait eu l'occasion de trouver leurs habitudes agaçantes, ou si, au lieu de découvrir l'existence de son parrain via une affiche de recherche il avait grandi près de lui. Peut-être aussi, si ses oncle et tante avaient été plus humainement valables ; cela dit, il avait suffisamment de problèmes actuellement pour s'ajouter le soucis de penser à eux. Avec l'énergie d'un mollusque, il se déplaça de là où était posée sa valise pour s'avancer vers la porte. Il enfila la veste qu'il serrait dans son poing, glissa à la va-vite ses lacets défaits dans ses baskets –« débraillé » était le mot que Mrs Weasley utilisait beaucoup en le voyant faire ça -, puis il sorti dans le couloir. De suite, il eut l'impression de tomber dans le sillage d'une tornade. Il se trouva dans cet ordre : bousculé par Ginny qui ne s'excusa pas, récolta une claque dans le dos de la part de Fred qui repartit sans écouter la réponse à son « ça va Harry ? », et, finalement se sentit tiré par la manche par Ron qui l'entraina dans les escalier, les yeux tout écarquillés. Sa mère les attendait en bas, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ah vous voilà ! Merci, Ron chéri. Harry nous partons dans cinq minutes, prends garde à bien te couvrir il fait un froid de canard dehors. GEORGE ! GINNY ! FRED ! DESCENDEZ MAINTENANT PAS DANS UNE HEURE !

Hermione, qui tenait dans ses mains le panier de fruits destiné à Mr Weasley était d'une immobilité presque suspecte au milieu de tout celui. Son regard lorsqu'elle lui dit bonjour trahissait ses pensées bouillonnantes pourtant. Harry allait nettement mieux depuis la première visite qu'ils avaient faite à Sainte Mangouste, mais son amie semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il retombe dans l'auto-flagellation morale à tout moment. Il le savait maintenant toutefois : impossible que sa vision ait été le fruit d'une possession de la part de Voldemort. Ginny le lui avait suffisamment répété, abaissant à chaque fois d'un cran son niveau d'angoisse. Bon, sans mentir, il n'était pas tout à faire serein, mais du moins il n'envisageait plus de quitter le monde sorcier, ou pire d'aller passer les fêtes chez les Dursley pour ne pas être un danger pour ses amis. Cette idée lui semblait presque risible à présent. A coup sûr, si Sirius ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure en entendant son histoire, si Dumbledore n'était pas encore accouru pour régler le problème, c'est qu'il ne devait pas y en avoir. Non ? En tout cas, il essayait de s'en convaincre, et de ne pas penser par la même occasion que si le directeur ne venait pas, c'est qu'il devait avoir perdu toute confiance en lui. Ou qu'il n'avait fait que prouver une fois de plus, qu'il n'était qu'une source de soucis supplémentaire pour les adultes autour de lui. Au lieu de ressasser tout cela donc, il s'obstinait à croire de plus en plus sincèrement que le rêve où il avait cru « être » le serpent qui avait attaqué Mr Weasley n'était pas plus étrange que les rêves de couloirs qu'il continuait de faire régulièrement.  
Le temps qu'il passe ses manteau, bonnet, écharpe et gants de laine, tout le monde était enfin descendu dans le hall. Mrs Black crachait des jurons abominables mais, contrairement à cet été, personne ne se précipita pour fermer les rideaux qui entouraient son portrait. Hermione par contre serrait les dents. Ainsi que Lupin dont Harry venait de remarquer la présence. Bêtement, il chercha autour de lui si Sirius n'était pas en bas lui aussi. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Lupin avait une légère entaille près de l'oreille et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge suspect ; à l'odeur subtile de shampooing qui l'environnait Harry crut en deviner la cause. En tout cas, il avait l'air moins dépenaillé qu'il pouvait l'être. C'était peut-être le pull neuf qu'il portait. Ou le rasage de près. Mystère. Son ancien professeur étant un peu distant ces jours-ci, il n'osa pas aller au-delà d'un sourire qu'il espéra chaleureux. Lupin fit de même, puis Mrs Weasley demanda :

-Tu te joins à nous finalement Remus ?

-Non, non. Je sors juste un peu.

Il leva un sac en toile.

-Ah d'accord. Ca m'étonnait un peu. Est-ce que tu pourras prendre la commande que j'ai passée chez Florian Fortarôme si tu vas au chemin de Traverse ? J'ai pris de ses fameux fruits confits ! Une merveille, tu peux me croire !

Absent. Ou ralenti… Harry ne savait pas vraiment quel mot utiliser. Ce qu'il savait c'est que Lupin ne se permettait habituellement pas de laisser ses interlocuteurs dans la gêne. Or là, une éternité sembla se passer avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Bien sûr.

Sans être désagréable, il semblait simplement attendre que le groupe libère le passage vers la porte pour qu'il puisse lui-même la franchir. Mrs Weasley mit elle-même fin à l'échange en tapant dans ses mains.

-Les enfants, nous sommes très en retard sur l'heure que j'avais dit à Arthur. Allez, on y va ! A plus tard Remus !

Harry ne loupa pas le regard en coin qu'elle coula vers celui-ci en sortant. Désolée, perplexe ou compatissante, il n'aurait pas su dire. Lupin ajouta, toujours légèrement en décalé, de transmettre le bonjour à Arthur, puis il soupira fort et se frotta les yeux.

. .

Il était onze heures et Sirius était toujours au lit. Plus précisément, il était allongé sur le ventre, un bras le long du matelas, la main presque posée sur le sol, l'autre formant un angle compliqué sous l'oreiller où reposait sa tête. Le tourne-disque de Lupin était allumé monté un jour où ce dernier voulait lui faire écouter quelque chose d' « absolument fabuleux » pour reprendre ses mots, l'objet n'était jamais redescendu.

Sirius regardait paresseusement le coin de ciel qui paraissait entre les volets mal fermés. A cause de ce détail, la lumière de la lune l'avait réveillé sans cesse, sans qu'il ne se décide à se lever ou ne pense à fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin. Quelle nuit. Aucune importance cependant, sa chambre perchée au dernier étage, il pouvait vivre en complet décalage du reste des habitants s'il le voulait.  
Soucieux, il n'avait pas lâché Harry d'une semelle pendant les soixante-douze heures suivant son arrivée, se levant avant lui, se couchant bien après. Mais à présent, et comme il l'avait communiqué à Dumbledore, son filleul ne semblait pas avoir un comportement plus bizarre que ce qui s'imposait au vu des circonstances. Rêve ou pas, vision ou connexion avec Voldemort, Harry semblait le même qu'il avait toujours été. Trop sérieux pour un gamin de son âge, nerveux aussi mais qui ne l'était pas ? Sirius attendait maintenant que Dumbledore réponde à son hibou. Charge à lui, Remus et Molly de faire en sorte que l'adolescent en reste un pour le temps des fêtes : son seul travail devrait être de manger, jouer avec ses amis et récupérer de ses émotions. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Sirius, il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas remis entre les mains de cette fanatique d'Ombrage à la rentrée de janvier. Il serait bien mieux ici avec lui. Ceci étant, il n'avait pas son mot à dire…  
Une petite voix lui souffla sournoisement que la politique d'Ombrage n'était peut-être pas sa seule motivation, mais il ne l'écouta pas. La maison à nouveau pleine, il parvenait merveilleusement bien à être dans le déni de ses propres angoisses ; elles restaient là, dans un coin, planaient au-dessus de lui, mais pour le moment son aptitude à les ignorer l'étonnait lui-même. Même l'alcool n'était plus autant nécessaire, il se remplissait de la présence des gens, du bruit, des paroles, du mouvement. Quel qu'ils soient : tout valait mieux que d'être en permanence nez-à-nez avec son esprit. Et la gratitude qu'il ressentait à l'idée de pouvoir finalement avoir Harry pour les vacances, le dégoutait. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi dépendant ? Enfin, depuis quand… il le savait, mais mieux valait ne pas y penser justement.

Les nuages couraient maintenant à une vitesse vertigineuse, poussés par le vent. Rien qu'à cette idée, Sirius remonta sa couverture sur lui, couvrant son cou. Sa chambre était plus sombre que ce que l'heure de la journée ne laissait attendre un ciel si couvert apporterait peut-être de la neige. Ce serait bienvenu, d'ailleurs, il n'en pouvait plus de voir tout ce béton en regardant dehors...

Sirius avait passé la nuit seul encore. Il ne le reprocherait à Lupin pour rien au monde, que cela soit clair. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de dormir chaque nuit avec Lupin, non plus qu'avec ses autres partenaires, à l'époque. Pour autant, tout ceci n'était que la partie raisonnable de son esprit pour le reste, et tout aussi misérable qu'il se sentait de ne pas arriver à le refouler, il lui manquait terriblement. Ses chuchotements lorsqu'ils discutaient dans le noir avant de s'endormir lui manquaient. Le fait qu'il le fasse alors même que Sirius lui ait assuré à de multiples reprises qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre occupée en dessous de la sienne et qu'ils pouvaient parler normalement, lui manquait peut-être plus. La bulle que cette habitude créait autour d'eux et la manière dont son compagnon avait de se coller à lui quand il venait se glisser sous les couvertures : et bien, sans surprise, cela lui manquait aussi.  
Sur un grognement agacé, Sirius tenta de nouveau de rationaliser. Lupin avait besoin de temps et il aurait été bien malhonnête d'y trouver à redire. De plus, ils n'étaient plus séparés, sans réelles possibilités d'échanger des nouvelles. Son compagnon veillait même à ne pas être trop distant alors de quoi se plaignait-il ? Franchement ?..  
Ce que ce dernier pouvait offrir de mieux ces jours-ci était de brèves accolades où il était à moitié ailleurs tout en lui répétant à l'envie combien c'était bon de le revoir. Et c'était bon en effet. Bon et rassurant. Et bien sûr qu'il respecterait le rythme de Remus. Il n'y avait rien à y redire, rien à réclamer. L'insistance d'anciens amants lui faisait encore froid dans le dos : plutôt toute la frustration et l'insécurité du monde que de reproduire ça.  
Mais… par Merlin… Sirius aurait vendu son âme à cet instant précis pour faire un bond dans le futur et sentir de nouveau les mains de Lupin sur lui. Il se sentait ridicule, mais il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis maintenant dix minutes, entortillé dans ses draps, le nez dans un pull que son compagnon affectionnait particulièrement. Ridicule, superficiel et … mis de côté. Le tout placé dans le contexte de sa chambre d'adolescent, décorée des posters moldus destinés à horrifier ses parents, quel beau tableau, vraiment… Cette fois, c'est de dédain qu'il grogna.

Le morceau qui passait à présent était le préféré de Lupin. Du genre à le vouloir joué à son enterrement ; charmant… Mais beau quelque part, aussi. Très Remus en somme.

Il écouta encore la musique. Par intermittence, le soleil se dégageait brièvement, cognant agréablement sur sa peau, puis il repartait. Peu à peu Sirius se concentra davantage sur lui, sur ce moment qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre. Et les pensées parasites s'éloignèrent.

Alors il commença à imaginer. Qu'il était allongé, comme il l'était maintenant, mais ailleurs. Que Lupin soit là-bas avec lui mais que la guerre soit loin derrière eux. Qu'elle soit comme un cauchemar dont on se réveille, abimé, secoué mais pas détruit. Il sentait presque son compagnon passer une main dans son dos, la paume à plat, du haut vers le bas. Recommencer en ajoutant une caresse du bout de ses doigts le long de ses cotes, en sens inverse.  
Il pensa aussi à tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire pour le guider, tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui demander, les yeux dans les yeux ou le visage noyé de cheveux, la tête dans le creux de son coude, un coussin sous le ventre. Les paupières closes, il changea de position. La pression du coin de l'édredon qu'il sentait contre sa joue droite simulait imparfaitement celle du visage de son compagnon ; qu'importe, son imagination continuerait de s'occuper du reste. Il glissa sa main sous le T-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir, descendit le long de son ventre. Il ajouta l'image de celui-ci à genoux, levant les yeux vers lui, sa voix rauque lui faisant toutes sortes de promesses tandis qu'il approchait sa bouche. Sirius visualisa ensuite la manière dont Lupin se laissait aller quand il était sous lui, le poing serré sur les draps, tout en gémissements étouffés. La façon, aussi, dont son compagnon le regardait quand ils étaient seuls et qu'il se savait observé par lui et cet air, si loin du visage sérieux et impassible que Lupin affichait la plupart du temps, Sirius se le repassa en boucle.

Le disque était fini, lui aussi. Il sembla à Sirius que son cœur ne se calmerait jamais. Dans le silence de la pièce il n'entendait que son souffle et celui du vent qui s'insinuait en sifflant entre les tuiles. A croire qu'une tempête se préparait. Ses jambes agréablement cotonneuses, sa tête lourde, il se réinstalla entre ses couvertures.

Dans une heure, il se réveillerait à nouveau ; il s'en fit la promesse. Il descendrait pour avaler une part de tarte à la mélasse. Un thé aussi. Il préparerait quelque chose de froid pour quand les enfants et Molly seraient rentrés. Pour Remus sans doute également ; il sautait trop de repas dernièrement. Par contre ce dernier lui ferait un sandwich, en s'inquiétant de sa propre hygiène de vie, il en était certain. Et ils discuteraient tous les deux du journal, ou bien de Buck, ou du temps. Le sujet n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être d'ailleurs que tout ne se déroulerait pas de cette manière, ou pas dans cet ordre. Ou qu'ils ne parleraient pas. Aucune importance, ce serait bien, se dit-il, en baillant. Ils feraient en sorte que ce soit bien.


	19. Chapter 19

Dès le matin ce jour-là, Harry se dit que la journée allait être mouvementée. Mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité.

Sur quiproquo dont les ramifications étaient aussi obscures pour lui que le dernier cours qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Trelawney, Fred, George et Ron s'étaient hurlés dessus pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Mrs Weasley ne vienne les foudroyer du regard puis referme la porte sans dire un mot.

Mais l'intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les accusations fraternelles de chouchou, de pire petit frère de toute l'Angleterre se mirent à fuser ; sans crier cette fois mais avec toujours autant de colère. A quoi Ron répondit par un chantage grossier au sujet des pastilles de Gerbes et autres inventions qui, bien sûr, ne résisteraient pas au regard attentif de Mrs Weasley.  
Harry était à peu près sûr que son ami n'oserait jamais mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ses frères moins. Sans surprise ils surenchérirent donc de plus belle à coup de souvenirs humiliants qui seraient également bien mieux à l'écart des oreilles de leur mère ou pire d'Hermione. Cette menace fit migrer le rouge qui formait deux plaques sur les joues de Ron jusqu'à ses oreilles, bien qu'Harry ne soit pas vraiment d'accord sur cet ordre de grandeur : Hermione, elle, n'avait jamais envoyé à Ron de Beuglante à l'heure du déjeuner… Pas besoin d'être Merlin, toutefois, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'intervenir. D'autant que Fred avait commencé à le prendre à témoin et qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Un peu paniqué, il pria pour une diversion, n'importe laquelle, mais rien n'arriva.

Les critères d'Harry en terme de favoritisme étant indexés sur le fait qu'il ait dormit pendant des années dans un placard tandis que son cousin ne récoltait que des compliments, sa sympathie penchait tout naturellement vers Ron. Celui-ci ne lui semblait pas plus chouchou dans sa famille que Charlie avec sa réputation d'aventurier, Bill et sa carrière prometteuse ou même Percy dont les diplômes et promotions faisaient le bonheur de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Enfin… Du temps où sa famille comptait plus que sa position au ministère tout du moins…

En voyant son ami et ses frères se tenir face à face, immobiles en attendant que la prochaine injure soit lancée, une image s'imposa à Harry : choisir entre un Scrout à Pétard et un Magyar à pointe particulièrement énervé lui aurait paru plus facile que de se mettre entre ces trois-là. L'amitié était une chose, mais Fred et George avaient toujours été très sympa avec lui, et il fallait le dire, un peu intimidant dans leur débit de paroles et de farces. Il se voyait mal leur répondre… Heureusement, à coup de « ben », « ho » ou encore « c'est compliqué » à chaque fois de l'un d'eux s'adressait à lui, il tint bon.

Plus que son don de conversation, c'est finalement l'heure du déjeuner qui le sauva. Essayant de rendre son attitude naturelle, l'adolescent fit en sorte que Ron s'installe en bout de table, à côté de Ginny quand lui-même s'installait en face, à côté d'Hermione. Malheureusement, le repas ne fut pas d'une grande distraction.

Mrs Weasley annonça d'une petite voix que son mari ne pourrait pas rentrer pour Noël du fait que le venin de serpent empêchait encore ses blessures de cicatriser convenablement. Et, si tout le monde s'en doutait, la confirmation n'en fut pas moins lourde à digérer. Lupin essaya bien de remonter le moral de la famille en suggérant de demander à l'accueil de St Mangouste si les visites étaient possibles le vingt-cinq décembre ; ainsi Arthur ne passerait pas totalement les fêtes seul. Mais Mrs Weasley indiqua simplement qu'elle avait déjà envoyé un hibou dans cette optique avant de se servir des pommes de terre. Son geste un peu brusque en versa plus d'une à côté. Puis elle changea de sujet en leur annonçant la visite de Tonks et Kingsley pour le dessert, ce qui amena un peu de joie autour de la table. Elle-même sembla reprendre des couleurs à cette perspective.

Leur venue signifiait certainement des nouvelles pour l'Ordre, mais quand Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour le lui dire, le pli soucieux qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche le retint. Il garda donc ses pensées pour lui et se promit de demander à son amie des nouvelles de ses parents plus tard, quand elle n'aurait plus l'air au bord des larmes. Tous deux mangèrent en silence.

Finalement, les deux invités arrivèrent ; l'un portant un gros gâteau acheté côté moldu, l'autre une sacoche ventrue qu'elle se hâta de donner à Sirius avant de s'exclamer :

-J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous faire rire, les jeunes !

Considérant le moral de la tablée, Harry n'en aurait pas parié une mornille. Cependant Ginny le surprit quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle leva le nez du magazine plié et replié que lui avait tendu Tonks. Priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un énième article sur lui, Harry se tordit le cou pour lire à son tour par-dessus son épaule et celle de Ron.

 _SIRIUS BLACK EN EXIL :_

 _ **tout**_ _ce qu'on vous cache révélé ! Notre enquête_ ** _choc_** _!_

Le Chicaneur évidemment. Harry était un peu embarrassé maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux Luna, et il n'osa pas rire tout de suite à ce qu'une « informatrice bien avisée », comme l'écrivait le magazine, avait jugé bon de transmettre à la rédaction.  
Le Chicaneur maintenait l'hypothèse abracadabrantesque qu'il avait publié quelques mois auparavant, à savoir que Sirius serait en réalité chanteur de variété et répondrait au nom de Stubby Boardman. Ce qui était écrit dans ce numéro n'avait pas plus de sens.  
Empêché de faire son come-back médiatique à l'occasion d'un duo avec Célestina Moldubec du fait des rumeurs l'associant à un meurtrier, Black alias Boardman aurait trouvé refuge, dès le mois de septembre dans le manoir d'une sorcière extrêmement connue mais souhaitant, pour des raisons évidentes, garder son identité secrète. A côté d'une photo présentant une femme de dos dans un jardin, on pouvait simplement lire « Stubby est anéantit, je l'ai à peine reconnu… », puis juste en dessous dans une taille de caractères ne laissant aucun doute sur sa colère « Quand est-ce que le ministère reconnaitra-t-il son erreur ?! ». L'article indiquait ensuite, dans une confusion habilement transformée en suspense, que l'artiste maudit se serait récemment envolé vers l'Irlande et que ses activités sur place restaient un mystère. Hasard ou contact auprès de personnes influentes ? L'auteur promettait de suivre l'affaire de près. « Traqué par le ministère, livré aux cancans les plus désagréables, quel autre choix ce pauvre homme avait-il eu ? » soulignait-il. Seule la rumeur d'une aventure avec une sirène était parvenue à la rédaction qui précisait que, bien que ce ne soit pas la ligne éditoriale habituelle du journal, un peu de légèreté était bonne à prendre en ces temps troublés. Car, comme le concluait l'article dans un ton qui rappela désagréablement à Harry celui de Rita Sketter « à défaut d'être un meurtrier, celui que le grand public appelle encore Sirius Black pourrait bien être un véritable bourreau des cœurs ! »

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée désolée pour le véritable Stubby Boardman, qui avait certainement une explication beaucoup plus raisonnable au sujet de l'annulation de son concert et se trouvait probablement dans ses pantoufles à Londres. Mais lorsque Ginny relut les dernières lignes en prenant une voix mielleuse, il laissa tomber ses scrupules pour éclater de rire avec elle et Ron. Sous l'œil amusé de Tonks, Hermione et les jumeaux les rejoignirent ; le magazine passa de main en main.

Les adultes restés à table eurent finalement l'explication de cette hilarité par Kinsley qui ne cacha pas avoir peut-être un lien lointain avec la fameuse source anonyme citée dans l'article. Mais peut-être seulement.

-Tu es un génie, Kingsley ! s'écria Sirius en aboyant de rire. Que Fudge reçoive des tonnes de lettres des lecteurs de ce torchon ! Ca lui fera les pieds !

Il venait juste de revenir à la cuisine les mains vides, et d'obtenir un résumé de l'histoire. A peine assit, il se leva donc pour se mêler au groupe de jeunes qui se firent une joie de lui lire en long en large, et tour à tour le contenu de la double page.

A la fin de l'après-midi les adolescents semblaient connaitre par cœur les passages les plus farfelus du papier, qu'ils se lançaient comme des répliques au moindre prétexte. Ron, Fred et George semblaient avoir mis de côté leur querelle, et, au grand soulagement d'Harry, personne ne lui faisait la tête.

C'est donc assis dans le salon, une part de gâteau chacun et une tasse de chocolat devant eux que le trio se réunit et put, pour la première fois depuis des jours, parler de l'AD sans adulte dans les parages et rien qu'entre-eux.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait se réunir dès le premier week-end de la rentrée, suggéra Hermione, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de devoir.

-Alors moi c'est pas les devoirs qui me préoccupe, fit Ron tandis que son amie faisait un signe signifiant que cela ne l'étonnait pas. J'espère juste qu'Ombrage n'aura pas sorti un nouveau décret entre temps !

-Espérons…

Elle mangea le glaçage de son gâteau, du bout de sa cuillère, réfléchissant activement. Soudain elle affirma :

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter !

Ron la regarda malicieusement, il croqua à pleines dents dans sa part, puis demanda faussement, en en faisant des tonnes :

-Tu veux dire que tu serais prête à ajouter un manquement au règlement supplémentaire à la longue liste qui pèse déjà sur ta conscience cette année ?

-Ne sois pas bête! C'est aussi de ma responsabilité d'étudiante d'agir si une règle va à l'encontre de notre sécurité ! Et avec ce qu'à traversé ton père, ce n'est pas Ombrage, cette… ce… ridicule tyran, qui va me faire peur !

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie ?!

Hermione répliqua pour la forme, mais semblait contente d'elle. Encore plus quand Ron la regarda avec ce qu'Harry aurait juré être de l'admiration dans le regard.

-Je suis sûre qu'Harry a déjà une idée de cours ! reprit-elle enjouée. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Ha, oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Il n'y avait pas même accordé une minute pour y penser, en réalité. Peut-être qu'un cours de révision du Patronus suffirait pour se remettre dans le bain. A peu près sûr du regard septique qui s'afficherait sur le visage d'Hermione s'il se risquait à penser tout haut, il parla plutôt des progrès saisissants qu'avaient fait les élèves les moins sûrs d'eux dernièrement, Neville en tête.

-Tout le monde trouve que tu es un professeur formidable.

-Oui ! abonda Ron.

Un peu gêné, Harry regarda sur le côté.

-En tout cas, c'est l'avis de Cho.

La traitresse d'Hermione. Juste le sujet qu'il fallait pour le faire bredouiller davantage.

-Tu vas l'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Près-au-Lard ? ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu crois ? s'affola Harry.

-Ha ça, c'est à toi de voir ! s'esclaffa Ron.

-Harry ! Je suis sûre qu'elle te le demandera si tu ne le fais pas ! fit à son tour Hermione. Vous vous êtes embrassés, non ?

-Oui..

Il était à deux doigts de ne plus en être sûr. Tout ceci lui semblait remonter à une éternité : un jour il se tenait sous le gui avec la fille qu'il trouvait la plus merveilleuse au monde, un autre il se rongeait les sangs sur l'avancement des plans du plus grand mage malveillant de tout les temps.

-Résumons : elle te plait, tu lui plais ! Alors ?!

La compréhension de son amie semblait avoir touché ses limites. Pour elle, la situation devait paraitre aussi simple qu'une potion : tous les éléments étaient réunis, les conditions optimales, alors pourquoi tergiverser ? Mais voilà, il était nul en potion aussi, alors… Harry pensa lui demander à nouveau comment elle avait réagi lorsque Viktor Krum l'avait invité au bal l'année précédente, mais avec Ron dans les parages, mieux valait éviter de se retrouver pour la seconde fois de la journée au cœur d'un conflit de loyauté. Il nota sa question dans un coin de sa tête, pour plus tard.

-Tu pourrais déjà lui proposer de patiner sur le lac, avec le temps qu'il fait cet hiver il sera gelé, c'est sûr !

-Brillante idée ! s'exclama Ron. Un rendez-vous sous les yeux luisants du calamar géant ! Très romantique ! Ou peut-être qu'il lui ferait une vraie déclaration lui ! Un bouquet dans chaque tentacule.

Alors que ses deux amis partaient dans un débat sur l'impossibilité que le calamar, tout géant qu'il fut, perse une épaisse couche de glace gelée, Harry s'imagina se ridiculiser sur des patins devant Cho ; sur le dos comme une tortue, incapable de rejoindre la rive. Impossible. Hors de question.

Il s'imagina ensuite à quoi pouvait ressembler un rendez-vous réussi avec elle et quelque chose explosa entre ses cotes. Il était sûr qu'il devait sourire bêtement lorsqu'il entendit Ron changer brusquement de sujet :

-Ma mère est en train de finir le pull de Percy… dit celui-ci un degré de dégout dans la voix. Vous savez qu'il n'a même pas répondu à sa lettre, celle où elle lui racontait pour papa ?

Effectivement, la pièce s'était gentiment remplie depuis le moment où le trio y avait pris place. Ils se trouvaient toujours hors de portée d'oreilles, mais, à présent, Mrs Weasley tricotait sur un fauteuil, discutant avec Bill et lançant des coups d'oeil agacés à Fleur.

A la voir louper une maille sur deux avant de défaire et refaire la même rangée pour la seconde fois, il était hautement probable que le destinataire soit bien Percy. Voyant ça, Harry se sentit encore plus en colère que le jour où Ron lui avait montré la lettre écrite par son frère, pour le mettre en garde contre ses fréquentations. Il aurait voulu dire ses quatre vérités à Percy, ou non, pire, lui faire passer une semaine avec sa tante Marge : qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'était une famille de laquelle il fallait s'éloigner…

-Il finira par se rendre compte…

-Ho ben j'en suis pas si sûr Hermione, coupa Ron. Il a les dents si longues qu'elles rayent le plancher ! Jamais vu quelqu'un de si carriériste… Si Fudge lui demandait d'aller habiter à Azkaban, il le ferait en sifflotant !

Hermione pouffa devant l'image et Harry tapota gentiment le bras de son ami. Ce dernier s'énerva encore un peu après son frère, puis proposa sans transition une partie de cartes. Comme Ron se levait pour aller chercher un jeu, Harry regarda encore un peu Mrs Weasley puis autour de lui.

A l'extrême opposé de la pièce, Lupin et Tonks discutaient à voix basses, tandis que Kingsley montrait quelque chose à Sirius. Au moment où l'adolescent se disait qu'il aurait donné cher pour savoir quelles informations les adultes voulaient encore tenir secrètes, l'auror s'écria quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin à « Et regarde la tête qu'il a devant le sapin ! ». Loupé. Photos de famille…

Son orgueil de détective s'en remettrait. Sachant qu'il n'était pas si mauvaise langue en réalité : même son parrain semblait avoir décidé depuis les dernières vacances qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part concernant l'Ordre et ses activités. C'était d'un frustrant…  
Au moment où il pensait à Sirius justement, il saisit de sa part un regard en coin un rien perdu vers Lupin qui riait et Tonks, rayonnante. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Harry sentit une brique lui tomber dans le ventre. Et, tout à coup, l'exubérance de la sorcière l'agaça au plus haut point. Il l'aimait bien pourtant. Avec sa franchise, ses attitudes de grande cousine envers Ginny et Hermione, sa bonne humeur avec tous ceux qui voulaient bien se trouver près d'elle. Mais…

Au moment du café déjà, elle avait accaparé un bout de la conversation pour parler avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme de sa copine – apparemment elle en avait une maintenant-, ne récoltant qu'une succession de sourires moins que tièdes de la part de Mrs Weasley. L'adolescent était resté immobile, la bouche sèche pendant tout ce temps. Plus encore que quand il avait appris que son parrain et Lupin était ensemble, voir Tonks parler de sa vie aussi librement le fascinait. Mais cela l'avait aussi mis en colère ; ou tout comme. C'était la gêne qu'il ressentait à la voir se prendre un mur et y revenir encore et encore, comme si de rien n'était, c'était la tension qu'il voyait chez la mère de Ron, elle qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment… Comme un ressort dont on ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il nous saute à la figure, une pensée digne de son oncle et sa tante piétinait régulièrement son esprit depuis : « elle ne pourrait pas être plus discrète ? ».

Ron revint avec un paquet de grandes cartes colorées et se mit à leur expliquer les règles. Ni Harry ni Hermione ne connaissaient ce jeu apparemment culte chez les sorciers de tout âges. En cherchant des correspondances, Harry se dit qu'ils pouvaient considérer que ce qui était le roi dans les jeux moldus était une licorne, la reine une sirène, et le valet une mandragore. Une carte paraissait de son point de vue faire office de joker, mais quand il en parla à Hermione, celle-ci lui répliqua que ça n'avait « absolument rien à voir ». Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et resta donc dans son idée. Pour une raison qui lui échappait aussi, la carte la plus puissante était symbolisée par un troll, ce qui fit qu'il la posa un peu à tord et à travers pendant la première manche. Il se contenta à terme de poser de petites cartes, misant peu mais maintenant son tas de cartes raisonnablement bas, ce qui n'était après tout pas si mal ! Au début de la troisième partie, Bill voulut jouer et proposa de se mettre dans son équipe.

-C'est complètement injuste, tu fais ça juste pour être à deux contre moi !

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de mon envie de te faire manger la poussière aux cartes, petit frère ! fit Bill en se faisant une place entre Ron et Harry.

S'installant tranquillement, il prit aussi le temps de refaire sa queue de cheval avant de regarder les cartes que son coéquipier venait de piocher.

Harry aimait bien Bill mais il n'était pas aussi habitué à sa présence qu'il pouvait l'être avec Fred, George ou Ginny : il n'avait jamais passé de vacances avec lui, disputé de partie de Quidditch ou trainé au petit-déjeuner... Et contrairement à Tonks qui cherchait à se mettre à la portée des plus jeunes, Bill faisait résolument partie du groupe des adultes trop sérieux pour discuter longuement avec. Le pire étant quand il se mettait à parler boulot… Nul doute qu'Hermione était plus habile que lui à soutenir un débat sur les revendications des Gobelins ou l'étonnante stabilité de la monnaie sorcière depuis dix ans.

Avoir Bill dans son équipe lui fit gagner quelques manches et Harry promena un nouveau regard sur la pièce pour que Ron ne vit pas son sourire triomphant.

Sirius et Lupin étaient maintenant assis sur le plus imposant des canapés de la pièce, celui qui se trouvait à l'exact opposé de là où Harry et ses amis se tenaient. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, et ils riaient comme Harry ne les avait pas vu faire depuis … et bien, peut-être jamais. Il ne s'agissait pas du rire discret qu'il avait déjà entendu de la bouche de son professeur ou de l'éclat joyeux dont son parrain était capable. Ils rigolaient plutôt comme deux collégiens au fond d'une classe ; sans presque produire de sons, mais les yeux humides, l'un écroulé sur l'épaule de l'autre, tachant de reprendre leur souffle. L'adolescent se surprit à ajouter son père à ce tableau, mais son cœur ne se serra pas comme il s'y attendait. Il posa une carte en ne cachant plus son sourire, et jeta de brefs coups d'œil de l'autre côté de la pièce un moment encore, pour prolonger sa surprenante montée de bonne humeur.

Il était en train de se demander s'il devait jouer un Joker-ou-quelque-chose-du genre ou bien le Troll que lui montrait Bill du doigt, quand Ron dit :

-Harry tu es mon meilleur ami, mais franchement si un jour je te fais ça, tu as le droit de m'envoyer un cognard !

Celui-ci accomplissait l'exploit de pouffer de rire comme à une bonne blague tout en ayant l'air dégouté. Le temps qu'Harry comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas du jeu, Hermione avait déjà répondu.

-Ils se connaissent depuis une éternité, Ron ! Ne soit pas bête ! Ce sont de quasi frères, je ne vois pas où est le mal !

Harry posa sa carte en sentant la brique qui venait de s'envoler de son estomac y retomber avec plus de force encore. Et quand Bill ricana avec son frère, elle remonta pour obstruer sa gorge. Porté par un mauvais pressentiment il reporta son attention vers son parrain.  
Le mal, de ce qu'il pouvait en conclure, résidait dans la main que Lupin avait laissé sur la cuisse de Sirius, apparemment sans y penser, toujours à moitié secoué de rire pour une blague qu'ils étaient certainement les seuls à pouvoir comprendre. Aucun des deux ne semblait s'être rendu compte que quatre paires d'yeux étaient maintenant braquées sur eux. Au malaise d'Harry, la main était, c'est vrai, un peu trop éloignée du genou, légèrement vers l'intérieur ; le geste était trop naturel, trop tactile en somme, pour ne pas faire jaser.

-Ha mais je ne dis pas qu'ils sont _comme ça_ Hermione ! Mais quand même, c'est bizarre. Je ne ferais même pas ça à mon frère !

Hermione levait maintenant les yeux au ciel, prête à faire un sermon à Ron. Seulement voilà Bill était là, elle n'oserait pas en sa présence.

D'ailleurs celui-ci se mit à charrier son frère en prenant des airs et répétant « tu ne me ferait pas QUOI Ron ? ». Il fit ensuite mine de lui envoyer des baisers, une fausse expression salace sur le visage. Ron poussa Bill en ricanant de plus bel et Harry eut envie de disparaitre sous terre. Même Hermione avait un sourire vaseux maintenant, soit qu'elle ait des scrupules à rire vraiment de leurs bêtises soit qu'elle ait peur d'être traitée de rabat-joie.

Lui ne savait plus où regarder, il passait de ses amis à ses cartes, du sol à la tapisserie d'en face. Plus que tout il n'osa pas tourner à nouveau la tête vers son parrain… Et s'ils s'étaient aperçus du chahut ? Et si à cause d'eux, quelqu'un d'autre les observait maintenant ? Et s'il avait l'air louche à être le seul à ne pas rigoler ? Alors, à son corps défendant il toussa un espèce de rire affreux, sans conviction mais qui suffit apparemment car Bill lui tapota sur l'épaule en disant :

-Désolé hein Harry ! C'est ton parrain, mais c'est vrai que c'était un peu gênant. Et puis c'était pour rire, on sait bien que ça n'a rien à voir. Je connais Remus en plus.

Hermione s'apprêta bien à dire quelque chose quand Bill continua en rappelant à Ron des voisins qui habitaient dans le village près du terrier – « eux ça se voit bien, impossible de se tromper ! »-, mais elle proposa plutôt une autre manche.

Harry attendit un peu qu'elle distribue les cartes puis s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

A mi chemin, il faillit renverser Sirius, l'esprit trop occupé à fuir pour regarder autour de lui. Celui-ci fit un clin d'œil et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant. A se trouver près de lui, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir une pancarte « je suis _comme ça_ , moi aussi » au dessus de la tête. Pire, finalement que quand il écoutait Tonks parler quelques heures plus tôt, les yeux baissés mais toutes oreilles dehors. Cette fois pourtant, il était trop sonné pour être en colère contre qui que ce soit. Il se retint de courir jusqu'à l'étage et mit du temps à se calmer.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, son parrain grignotait un gâteau sec et Lupin lisait sur le canapé. Mrs Weasley avait apparemment terminé son pull, et Bill l'aidait à rassembler ses pelotes de laine. Un tas de cartes l'attendait entre Ron et Hermione. Tout ce calme contrastait méchamment avec la tempête intérieure qu'il venait de vivre. Si ce n'était la sueur qui collait désagréablement son t-shirt sur sa peau, et ses points qu'il serrait dans ses poches, il se serait demandé s'il n'avait pas tout inventé.

Quand il se réinstalla, le sujet de conversation de ses amis avait heureusement changé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de soulagement à entendre Hermione parler d'Histoire de la magie et du contrôle que Binns leur avait fait faire avant les vacances.


	20. Chapter 20

La porte était déjà entrouverte quand Sirius frappa doucement. Il n'était pas bien tard, mais malgré la lumière qui filtrait à l'encadrure, il craignait de le trouver endormi. Il lui avait semblé un peu pâle en fin d'après-midi, un peu distant dans la soirée à se demander s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose. La lumière qui formait un triangle sur le plancher du couloir s'agrandit quand il passa le seuil. Et Sirius le vit, assis sur son lit, un cahier d'école moldu sur les genoux et une plume à la main.

Ron était là aussi, mais semblait pour sa part prêt à s'endormir sur le magazine qu'il lisait. Seules ses mains et le haut de son visage dépassaient de son épaisse couette, et quand il regarda qui venait dans la chambre, ses yeux étaient un peu vagues.

-Je te dérange Harry ? Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être envie de boire un chocolat ou une tisane avec moi, proposa Sirius.

Le jeune sorcier ne dit pas oui ou non, mais glissa sans tarder à bas de son lit et attrapa un gros pull. Alors qu'il passait devant lui, Sirius remarqua qu'il était pied-nu et surtout qu'il ne comptait pas y remédier. Il pensa un instant prévenir qu'il faisait froid en bas, avant de se secouer intérieurement : il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait l'air d'un vieux rabat-joie. A la place il se tourna vers Ron :

-Bonne nuit!

-'nuit ! baya l'autre.

Harry avançait d'un pas vif, mais ralentit bien vite pour se caler sur la cadence de Sirius. Celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas pressé. Au contraire, il prit la peine de s'arrêter plusieurs fois devant des meubles ou des tableaux pour raconter quelque chose à Harry ou lui fourrer un objet dans la main pour qu'il l'emporte à Poudlard. Peu d'anecdotes incluant les Black ne finissaient pas sur une remarque acide, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se sentait un peu plus proche de son parrain en l'entendant parler de lui et de son enfance ici. Et, entre indésirables dans leurs propres familles, ils ne pouvaient que se comprendre… Harry ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'un cendrier d'argent ou d'un dé à coudre enchanté à l'école, mais il les mit sans un mot dans sa poche ; tout content qu'il était de passer du temps en tête à tête avec Sirius. Harry repensa à la première fois qu'ils avaient échangé plus de trois mots ; cette nuit-là, près du saule cogneur. Encore aujourd'hui, la perspective de vivre un jour de manière permanente avec des gens qui seraient contents de sa présence lui donnait un peu le vertige. Cela lui paraissait irréel. Complètement improbable.

Entre une nature morte lourdement encadrée et une étagère pleine de boîtes à bijoux à la décoration tout aussi chargée – une collection de Mrs Black supposa Harry- Sirius plaisanta :

-Bon, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! Remus a mis le nez dans les chocolats qu'il a acheté l'autre jour, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'en reste plus si je parle plus longtemps !

Ho. Il sera donc là aussi. Harry s'était efforcé à ne plus y penser, mais la scène de l'après-midi lui revint en tête ; une pluie de verre dans les entrailles. De suite après, il s'en voulut. Au fond de lui, il se savait injuste d'en vouloir à Tonks ou à Lupin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Et mal à l'aise de ce malaise : un comble. Il avait envie de crier.

Sirius, que la perspective de Noël semblait décidément égayer, marchait à présent devant lui en babillant sur un sort permettant de faire tomber de la neige enchantée. Il l'essayerait certainement le lendemain, mais encore fallait-il qu'il s'en rappelle.

-Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis le premier Noël après ta naissance. Il fallait voir la tête de tes parents, tout leur salon blanc comme la pelouse dehors. Tu ne faisais pas encore bien tes nuits, je pense qu'ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils ont pensé rêver. Toi, tu ouvrais de grands yeux, très attentifs à tout ce qui se passait autour de toi.

Le voir passer d'anecdotes horribles sur sa famille à une telle légèreté en moins de cinq minutes était un peu surréaliste. Plutôt décomplexant également. Au moins, Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir l'impression d'être coincé dans un chariot de montagnes russes lancé à toute vitesse. Et puis, l'entendre évoquer ce genre de souvenirs le rendait tout chose ; il en savait si peu sur ses parents finalement…

La boîte de chocolats n'était finalement que modérément attaquée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Seul Lupin se trouvait dans la pièce. A le voir là, comme chez lui, son livre sur les genoux et une couverture sur les épaules, Harry se sentit tout à la fois un peu mal et réconforté. Qu'il était bête… La proposition de son parrain n'était certainement plus d'actualité.. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de lui qu'il connaissait à peine, alors qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre à privilégier ? Peut-être Sirius n'avait-il dit cela que sur un coup de tête, la liberté nouvelle lui montant à la tête et la peur de la solitude après douze ans de prison aidant ?  
En même temps, la tranquillité de la scène et la gentillesse avec laquelle le regardait Lupin avaient quelque chose d'enveloppant, prompt à lui faire baisser sa garde. Tout ceci était très déstabilisant.

Sentant que sa respiration se bloquait, Harry souffla un grand coup, aussi discrètement que possible. Il aurait toujours Poudlard pour se sentir chez lui, et l'idée de vivre un jour chez son parrain, il la mit dans un coin ; comme un bonbon que l'on garde au fond de sa poche sans le manger mais en y pensant de temps en temps, s'en régalant mentalement. L'adolescent s'ordonna mentalement d'arrêter de réfléchir. D'ailleurs Lupin s'adressait à lui, il ferait mieux d'écouter.

-Est-ce que tu te joins à moi pour un chocolat chaud Harry ? proposa-t-il.

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

Sirius rigola ; à priori pour le vouvoiement. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'imaginer faire autrement. Question d'habitude sans doute, et, de toutes façons, Lupin ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Il sortit, et le temps que Sirius remette une buche dans le feu, qu'Harry s'installe confortablement et se voit proposer successivement une couverture, une choco-grenouille, un verre d'eau, Lupin revenait.

-Je me suis permis d'améliorer un peu la recette, fit-il.

Il portait deux mugs dont le bord débordait de chantilly. Harry devina des copeaux de chocolat noir au sommet de la crème. Il en saliva malgré lui.

-Les gens pensent que les loups-garous sont sanguinaires mais Remus a toujours mangé beaucoup plus de sucre que de viande, glissa Sirius à Harry. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas en être écoeuré. Autant imaginer un vampire ne se nourrissant que de bouillon.

Harry ne sut pas s'il pouvait se permettre de rire à l'idée d'un loup se gavant de crème glacée à la pleine lune, mais Sirius le fit à sa place. Lupin riposta qu'il exagérait, tout en souriant.

L'adolescent mangea doucement la crème qui surmontait sa tasse avant de poser sa cuillère pour boire. C'était effectivement très sucré, mais très bon aussi !

-Molly a reçu une réponse de St Mangouste, informa sans préambule Lupin. Les visites sont bien autorisées le vingt-cinq décembre.

-Elle doit être soulagée, fit Sirius.

-Très.

-J'imagine.

Quelque chose passa dans l'air, mais Sirius ne suggéra pas de s'y rendre avec eux, transformé en chien, comme Harry s'y attendait. Il s'approcha plutôt d'une étagère et se servit un large verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Par-dessus sa tasse, Harry aurait juré voir Lupin jeter un très bref coup d'œil préoccupé au verre déjà bien entamé de son compagnon quand celui-ci se rassit. C'est par contre à lui qu'il s'adressa :

-Je ne sais pas si le nombre de visiteurs sera limité ce jour-là, mais je suppose que tu voudras venir Harry.

L'intéressé acquiesça vigoureusement et Lupin déclara :

-Je pense que je serai de la partie aussi ! La pleine lune me laisse tranquille cette année, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre la journée à profit.

Il soupira.

-J'espère qu'Arthur n'y restera pas trop longtemps encore, tout de même…

-Il te doit beaucoup Harry, ajouta Sirius. J'espère que tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais grâce à toi qu'il a été transporté à St Mangouste. Et à temps.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry ne sut pas trop quoi faire de ce compliment. Cependant, c'était la première fois que son parrain faisait référence à ce qu'il lui avait confié de son rêve étrange et il ne comptait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

-Pourquoi Mr Weasley était au ministère ?

-Il y était pour l'Ordre, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

-Oui, mais pourquoi au ministère ?

-Tu imagines bien qu'on ne peut pas te le dire Harry, je suis désolé.

-Il n'était pas supposé y être ?

-Harry…

C'est Lupin qui venait de parler. L'adolescent eut l'impression, un bref instant, d'être dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et d'avoir dit une énormité sur les Strangulos ou les Pitiponks.

Sirius dû avoir quelques scrupules car, après avoir regardé Lupin qui regardait lui-même Harry, il dit :

-Pour ce qui te concerne, sache que j'ai parlé à Dumbledore de ce que tu m'as raconté sur ta douleur à la cicatrice en le regardant ce soir-là. Je suis sûr qu'il prend ça avec tout le sérieux nécessaire.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

Là, Sirius eut l'air mal à l'aise.

-Pas encore, non.

Le haussement d'épaules d'Harry voulait tout dire. Le silence qui suivit aussi.

-Et comment s'est passé ton début d'année scolaire ? finit par demander Lupin. Nous avons appris ce qui se passe à Poudlard, mais toi, comment vis-tu les choses ?

Harry raconta. Les retenues avec Ombrage, son exclusion à vie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, l'AD et quantité d'autres choses qu'ils devaient savoir mais qu'ils écoutèrent attentivement. Quand même, l'adolescent ne dit pas tout ; ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir garder des secrets après tout… Il ne parla pas, par exemple, des mots qui restaient gravés au dos de sa main. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Il n'en disait pas en l'occurrence, il omettait. Par contre, il sentit qu'il pouvait parler avec eux de la salle sur demande qui lui servait de repère pour les cours clandestins de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils semblèrent ravis de l'apprendre et se lancèrent un coup d'œil complice.

-J'ai bien fait de te rendre la carte du maraudeur après ma démission alors. Entendre l'usage que tu en fais met un peu de baume sur ma conscience professionnelle.

Lupin venait de finir sa tasse. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier moelleux du canapé et Sirius étendit son bras derrière lui. A les voir comme ça, Harry eut l'impression bizarre et très courte d'être en famille. Il raconta encore. Devant leurs mines attentives, il se sentait se détendre, puis retrouver brusquement sa vigilance ; comme un début de sommeil agréable dont on se réveille en sursaut.

Quand enfin il développa un peu plus les agissements d'Ombrage, particulièrement son comportement lors de l'inspection du cours d'Hagrid, l'adolescent compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Sirius par « vous devriez entendre Remus quand il en parle », la première fois qu'il avait contacté le trio par Cheminette. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il vit son ancien professeur perdre son calme mais les efforts qu'il semblait faire pour ne pas l'interrompre étaient assez impressionnants. Les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux aussi. A la fin du récit, Lupin prit la main de Sirius qui reposait sur le dossier non loin de son oreille. Il passa le bras de celui-ci autour de ses épaules et eut un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quand il parla, il demanda simplement des nouvelles d'Hagrid. Comment l'avait-il vécu ? Avait-il eu un retour de cette inspection ? Savait-il comment faire valoir ses droits ? Harry fit de son mieux, mais eut bien du mal à répondre à toutes ces questions. Hagrid ne se confiait plus autant cette année ; il semblait, lui aussi, jouer la carte du « ne vous mêlez pas des affaires des adultes vous trois ».

Finalement, la discussion s'éternisant avec de plus en plus de silences entre les phrases, Harry sentit le sommeil lui tomber dessus. Il se promit de ne fermer les yeux que deux minutes, puis de monter se coucher…

Sirius plaça le plaid qu'utilisait Lupin plus tôt, sur les jambes de l'adolescent assoupi.

-Je ferai passer une lettre à Hagrid la prochaine fois que je verrai Dumbledore, chuchota Lupin les yeux fixés durement sur le mur d'en face.

-Je suis sûr que Dumbledore l'a déjà briefé à ce sujet et qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre.

-Entre s'y attendre et le vivre il y a un monde. Et puis il n'est pas question de Dumbledore dans ce cas : c'est le ministère qui va recevoir cet ignoble rapport d'inspection.

-Tu as raison.

Sirius se réinstalla près de son compagnon et lui posa une main consolatrice sur le bras. Celui-ci les ouvrit ; une invitation. Sirius s'y nichait quand Lupin déclara :

-J'espère qu'Harry restera prudent et ne la provoquera pas plus. Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis qu'elle est dangereuse. Autant de malveillance combinée à ce nouveau pouvoir qu'elle a… c'est un cocktail détonant.

-Ho je n'appelle pas ça de la provocation. Il s'énerve, oui d'accord, mais c'est difficile de lui en vouloir dans un contexte pareil… Il a l'air de bien se débrouiller tout de même. Un groupe secret de défense, tu imagines ?...

-Oui. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était mes élèves, mais ils m'impressionnent ces enfants. Même nous, est-ce qu'on l'aurait fait ?

-Hum je crois oui.

Ils regardèrent Harry un moment. Sa ressemblance avec James au même âge leur distillait une nostalgie aigre-douce dans le cœur.

-Je vais me resservir un verre, souffla Sirius soudainement. Tu en veux un ?

Il en avait envie mais les bouteilles vides qu'il avait vu amoncelées sous l'évier à son retour au Square Grimmaurd, ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré sur la façon dont Sirius avait du gérer la solitude. Il ne lui avait pas demandé comment il allait alors ; suffisamment renseigné par l'odeur de vieil alcool qu'il avait senti sur lui. Plusieurs jours avaient passé et les circonstances s'y prêtaient davantage, mais Lupin n'avait toujours fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il opta à nouveau pour l'évitement du problème :

-Non merci.

Il ménageait sa culpabilité : au moins ainsi, il ne l'incitait pas à la consommation.

Son ancien élève ronflant doucement en face de lui, Lupin se permit de ramasser ce qui restait de crème sur les bords de son mug avec son doigt. Le gout sucré lui fit changer d'avis et se sentir très hypocrite :

-Si, serres m'en un finalement.

Comme il se refusait le moindre alcool en mission, pas même une Bierraubeurre, les premières gorgées lui piquèrent la gorge. Les suivantes aidants, il oublia un peu Ombrage, la politique désastreuse du ministère et tout ce dont il valait mieux ne pas penser. Il se serra contre Sirius.

-J'irai chercher un cadeau pour Harry demain, fit-il en surveillant vaguement que l'intéressé ne pouvait toujours pas l'entendre. Tu as une idée ?

-Je pensais à quelque chose… En l'entendant parler de son groupe de défense, je pense que ça pourrait lui plaire. Et toi ?

-Dis moi !

-Je pensais à un livre de Défense. Quelque chose qui expliquerait les sorts, les mouvements. Je lui en avais prêté un l'été dernier mais il date de ma septième année. Je crois que c'est Mrs Potter qui me l'avait offert pour mes ASPICs, il doit y en avoir de plus simple maintenant. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Lupin secoua la tête, si bien que Sirius cru être tombé à côté de la plaque.

-J'ai bien des idées de manuels qui sont intéressants, mais ça ferait trop scolaire… Je passerai chez Fleury et Bott, c'est une excellente idée !

Harry marchait. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui était flou, sauf la nouvelle porte qui venait d'apparaitre au devant de lui. Puisqu'il en voyait les rayures autour de la serrure, elle ne devait pas être à plus de deux pas. Et pourtant, il marchait, marchait, marchait, sans s'en approcher. Il commençait à s'impatienter, quand il eut l'impression qu'une abeille tournait autour de lui. La porte ne pouvait plus être loin maintenant, mais le bourdonnement le contraignit à s'arrêter. Il s'amplifiait, agaçant, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Tout disparu. Le bourdonnement s'arrêta et quand il reprit, ce n'en était plus un. Ce n'était que des chuchotis, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Les adultes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour lui sourire innocemment. Harry se redressa, la tête embrumée. Lorsqu'il eut les idées suffisamment claires, il se rassit correctement et s'excusa d'une voix enrouée de s'être endormis comme ça.

La main de Lupin reposait où elle se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt ; avec davantage de tendresse et de manière consciente, cette fois. Harry se sentir rougir. Il baissa les yeux vite fait.

-Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher Harry, suggéra Sirius. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit.

-A demain, alors. Et merci pour le chocolat.

-Avec plaisir, Harry. A demain, répondit Lupin.

Il n'avait pas ôté sa main. Harry ne releva pas les yeux, empoté comme pas permis. Sans personne autour, il se sentait plus hypnotisé qu'embarrassé. Mais tout de même, il n'arrivait pas à prendre l'air naturel qu'il aurait voulu avoir.

La porte fermée, Lupin se tourna vers Sirius.

-Il était gêné.

-J'ai vu.

-Par nous je pense.

-Je crois, oui.

-Et tu m'as empêché d'enlever ma main.

-Ouais.

Avant que Lupin n'ait eu le temps de souffler ou de lever un sourcil septique, Sirius s'exclama :

-Et que voudrais-tu ? Lui apprendre la honte ?

-Ménager un peu sa sensibilité, je dirais. Ca me semble moins à l'emporte pièce.

Un bruit agacé lui répondit.

-Il a quinze ans, se justifia-t-il donc, nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous afficher devant…

-Il est question de ta main posée sur ma jambe, là. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très osé.

\- …

\- Fleur agrippe Bill dès qu'elle le peut, ça n'a pas l'air de le traumatiser.

-C'est une Vélane. Les Vélanes ont une aura qui fascine l'entourage et…

-Admettons. Arthur et Molly se tiennent la main parfois.

-C'est rare devant les enfants.

-Mais ça arrive. Est-ce que ça fait perdre un œil à Harry ?

Un soupir n'aurait pas suffi à Lupin.

-Bon, tu as gagné. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Mais rien !

-Alors…

-Simplement ne t'excuse pas non plus.

Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pire qu'un retourneur de temps : cette même conversation encore et encore…

-La routine a du bon.

Sirius n'avait pas l'air spécialement malicieux en le disant, mais deux secondes après ils éclataient tous les deux de rire. Toute la journée s'était passée sur ce modèle. Une remarque maladroite, de l'électricité dans l'air, puis un rien qui les faisait rire comme des baleines. Leurs nerfs lâchaient sans doute. Ma foi, se dit Lupin, cela valait mieux qu'une engueulade.

Une fois leur sérieux retrouvé, ils parlèrent encore mais d'autre chose : de la recette de Pudding de Molly que Lupin compara avec celle de son père, de son enfance qu'il n'évoquait que rarement. Ils se turent aussi, beaucoup. Une main dans une autre ou une caresse dans les cheveux en disait suffisamment par moment. Quand les traits de Lupin furent tirés de fatigue, il monta se coucher.

-Je veux que demain, tu m'éblouisses avec ta neige magique. Tu m'en a assez parlé aujourd'hui, tu as intérêt à réviser suffisamment pour réussir du premier coup.

-Je tâcherai d'être à la hauteur, promis Sirius les yeux pétillants.

-Dors bien Patmol.

-Dors bien mon Lunard.

Le numéro du Chicaneur trainait sur la table, juste à côté de là où Sirius avait posé ses pieds. Il le feuilleta un moment ; l'article le concernant était encore plus drôle avec quelques verres dans le nez. Un autre, titré « Ronflak Cornu : un spécimen vu dans les sous-sols du ministère ? » avait l'air tout aussi prometteur. Page 20 indiquait le sommaire. Sirius tourna les pages sans attendre.


End file.
